


The Secret Road

by roughknuckles, Saklani



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Eugenics Wars (Star Trek), M/M, Master/Slave, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-06-08 05:57:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 90,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6841669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roughknuckles/pseuds/roughknuckles, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saklani/pseuds/Saklani
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Eugenics War is coming to an end. Emperor Khan Noonien Singh is travelling across the continent to meet up with the rest of his people, to decide upon making one last stand, or retreat. With him is his slave and lover, Jim, that he selfishly could not leave behind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. On the Run

They had halted their flight not due to the darkness, which often aided their case, but because of the ever increasing clouds and the feeling of storms in the air. The wind had picked up to a near howling gail by this time, which slowed their pace considerably. Understanding that rest would be more beneficial than the slog, they'd looked for a refuge in the quiet farmlands that surrounded them.  

Finally, out of the gloom had risen the specter of an old windmill.  Carefully setting aside his burdens, Jim Kirk had ventured forward to scope it out for his master, taking care that nothing more than field mice, bats, and a few other wild creatures occupied the structure.  Returning on silent feet, he murmured, "We are alone here, Emperor.  Though it is hardly a fitting place for you, it will serve us for the night."

"It will do, my boy." Khan Noonien Singh trusted the path of his slave and followed him to their refuge for the night. There were no comforts in the sky tonight. No moon. No stars. Only the cold rain that had become piercing against the face.

Jim carried in the few things they'd been able to bring with them and carefully slung them in one corner.  He rubbed at the heavy metal collar around his neck, a bit irritated by the cold, but then went right to work.  "I'll fix you a place to sleep and then see what we have for food," he said.  "There may be some things I can gather in the morning, as well, if we are lucky."  He headed into the large stack of straw in one corner of the mill and began to make a palette out of it.  "This structure has seen a few years ..."

Old as it was, the place was dry, and that was all that mattered. "Place a bowl at the door to collect water. We should rehydrate while we rest tonight. "

"Yes, a good idea to refresh our supply, Emperor," Jim agreed and pulled out the large, lightweight bowl he'd managed to take from the kitchens, setting it out to gather rainwater.  He opened one of the canteens and set it in front of Khan, before making the augment a simple meal of fruit, cheese and bread.  "Shall we risk a small flame?  I believe I can make a fire pit with the stones from the old millstone."

Khan observed the structure with new eyes. No longer focused on if it was sound or watertight, but if there were too many gaps that would allow the light to filter out into the darkness, calling unwanted attention to them. After a moment, he agreed, "Yes, a small fire should suit us tonight. It will take away some of the damp from our clothes. "

"Yes, Emperor," Jim said and built a ring of stone, careful to make sure that the area around it was clear of flammable material.  

As Jim prepared the fire pit , Khan sat on what remained of a staircase. "Boy, is there a dry tunic in the bag?"

"Two, Emperor," Jim said.  "And an extra pair of pants as well.  Shall I fetch them for you?"  He started a small flame and watched it flicker to life, tending it carefully and smiling when it became steady.  "There.  I shall place your clothes nearby to dry."

"You are chilled," Khan observed. "I would like you to change into a dry tunic as well. And sit with me on the bedding you made."

Jim glanced over his shoulder at Khan and offered a shy smile.  "Thank you, Sir," he said.  "Please allow me to finish gathering your clothes and attending to the surroundings, before I join you."

Khan nodded, giving his permission for the boy to continue his work; indicating that his request was not an instant demand. Undressing from his own wet shirt, Khan sighed deeply, enjoying the small fire as it almost instantly took away the dampness from his skin.

Jim finished his tasks and pulled out a small blanket, setting it at Khan's feet, before he moved to help the Emperor off with his boots.  "I will work these to make sure they do not stiffen up," he said, checking out the leather carefully.  He set them aside and reached up to help Khan remove his pants, as well, ready with the soft, dry ones.

The action was familiar, being attended to and touched by the boy. His nakedness, through muscle and skin, was a far better representation of his augmentation, then any fine clothing for an Emperor, ever was. "Thank you," Khan said, touching the boy on the face with the palm of his hand. The boy had been a loyal companion and deserved recognition, beyond just another demand.

Jim leaned slightly into the touch of his master and smiled a little.  He had been purchased by the augment's household at the tender age of twelve and worked up to his current position after six years.  Despite being Khan's bodyslave for over two years now, the augment still referred to him as boy, which was a little galling, but not something Jim would ever let show as annoying him.  He'd been born into slavery and never known another life, and Khan's household was nice in its way. He'd even learned how to read and write.  His mind was always active, and in his few free hours in the evening, he'd spent time reading and trying to learn.  But that was before the Eugenics Wars began.  Before all that the augments had built up, began to be destroyed around him.  And when Khan had finally fled, Jim went with him.  Eventually, he expected to be left behind, but until then, he served in his quietly efficient way.

"Of course, Emperor," he said and carefully helped the augment on with his pants.  "Is there anything more I can do?"

"Water and food for us both," Khan said as he sat back down on the straw bedding.

Jim nodded and poured out some of the canteen's water into a small cup for Khan, setting it down along with the cheese, bread and dried fruit he'd assembled.  "Emperor," he said softly and placed it in his hands.  With a little shake, he stood and moved himself to the side of the fire, in Khan's view, and worked on suppling up the boots.

Drinking a few sips of water before eating, Khan watched the boy work. His gaze would shift from his hands to the golden embers of the fire. "Come along," Khan insisted, "change into something dry and eat. "

"Yes, Emperor," Jim murmured, frowning a little at one of the recalcitrant boots.  He set them a safe distance from flames and straw and began to remove his clothes, unshy about his nudity.  His Emperor had seen his body many times.  He paused and looked at Khan, his skin glowing golden in the firelight.  "Shall I dress?"

"Yes, my boy," Khan said, a small sign of relief and happiness returned to his eyes at the sight of the naked young man. For a moment, he could forget the pains of the last few weeks and focus on his young companion instead.  "Come sit with me."

Jim nodded to Khan and pulled on his spare tunic, but left his legs bare.  He moved forward to sit beside the augment, stretched out beside him to allow him as much freedom to touch as Khan might desire.  "Have we kept a good pace, Master?" he asked softly.  "This storm is ill-timed."

"We have done well for the terrain." Khan passed the plate of food to the boy, having eaten some of the fruit, but leaving most of the bread to help fill the young man's stomach. He reached out and began to pet his fingers through the shaggy blond hair, drying it as he brushed it out.

Jim's eyes fluttered closed as Khan pet through his hair, leaning into the gentle touch.  "I am sorry I cannot move as quickly as you, Master.  I would not endanger your flight."

"You need not be concerned with your pace. You have always kept up with me. And I have no desire to leave you behind," Khan admitted. He gave a little scratch at the back of Jim's head, lightly fisting the hair. There was affection to this gesture, not pain.

Jim reached out to place his right hand over Khan's chest, resting above his heart, a gesture the augment had expressed pleasure at before.  "I would not be the cause of your capture," he murmured.  "I am but a slave, and you are the Emperor."

Very fond of this gesture, Khan leaned in to kiss the boy on the lips sweetly. "You are the last of what is mine. I will not give you up. You are my responsibility. And more then that, you are my companion." Khan kissed the boy again, demanding of his lovely mouth.

Jim opened his mouth and responded sweetly and submissively to his Emperor, hand fisting into the soft tunic.  He flushed a little at the possessive verbiage, knowing Khan meant more than the money that had been paid for Jim's purchase.

With a gentle tug of hair, Khan pulled Jim down so that he was on his back on the straw bed. Looming over the young man Khan pressed his free hand against the flat of the boys stomach just under his tunic. "Good." He praised kissing and sucking on his tongue.

"Emperor," Jim whimpered and spread his legs willingly for his master, inviting whatever he had in mind.  "I am yours."

Determined to take the chill out of Jim's body and replace it was something hot instead, Khan placed a hand on Jim's knee helping to keep him parted as the augment settled between his inviting thighs. Rutting against the boy, his cock quickly sprang to life in his dry pants. Khan groaned. It was not the first time the two of them had been on the road together. But it was considerably more private.

Jim moaned in soft reply and then smiled up at Khan.  "There is oil in my pack, Emperor, so you may easily take what you want of me.  Or you may have me dry, if you prefer."  His left leg lifted to wrap around Khan's hip.  "Let your cares melt inside me, Lord."

Khan purred. "Of all the things you grab in an emergency...oil is one of them?" He kissed the boy again. "I would not be so cruel to take you dry. But I will be rough with you tonight."

"It was already in my pack, Emperor," Jim confessed, blushing prettily, but shivered at the idea of rough.  After all, he had to walk tomorrow and keep up.  It was a difficult enough task.  But he said nothing, as it was not his place to object to his treatment.  "Yes, Lord, I understand."

"Good." Khan placed a firm hand on the center of Jim's chest to bid him to stay down and in place. Then moving off the straw bed, Khan picked up the bag the boy had been carrying and picked out the bottle of oil. As he returned to the bed, Khan stepped out of his pants and began to lather himself up. Using the excess, he began to finger the boy slowly at first then pressed harder to open up the muscle.

Jim kept his eyes averted now, lids lowered and head turned to the side.  He bit into his lower lip at the burn of the first intrusion, though his body relaxed easily enough in a moment.  It had been some days since they had last been intimate, but there had been many times before this one.  Not that he was Khan's sole lover.  No mere slave could keep an Emperor entertained sufficiently, but perhaps, he could imagine himself as one of Khan's favourites.  The Emperor had taken him when he had left the palace.

"Good ... it's alright my boy. I want you to look at me," Khan said, as he positioned himself to push the head of his cock inside.

Jim turned his head to look into Khan's face, trying to keep his own expression open for the Emperor to read.  He had moved his arms to curl into the straw around him, not sure yet what the augment might be wanting from him.  Sometimes, Khan wanted complete engagement, but other times, he demanded Jim be still and compliant beneath him.  Tonight felt more like a synergy of the two sides.

Pressing into the tight body under him, Khan groaned deeply with a sense of relief. He kissed Jim on the side of the face as reward while thrusting into his young lover, working against the tight muscle and the aches they both carried over the day. "Good. Kiss me."

Jim cried out in time with Khan's groan, as his body accepted the long, hard length of the augment.  His fists tightened even more into the straw, as he arched his back to try and meet the insistent thrusts.  The demand for a kiss surprised Jim, but he quickly lifted his head to meet the lips that hovered just over his, keeping the contact tender.

The augment had a great need and was not one who was easily or quickly satisfied. He began making demands if Jim's body, fucking him steadily. Reaching up with his left hand Khan clasped Jim's fingers and squeezed. He moaned into the kiss and encouraged Jim's tongue to press against his own.

Jim wrapped his legs around Khan's thin waist and did his best to answer the augment's needs, putting his own mortal strength into his response and angling so that Khan could find even more to plunge inside.  His tongue danced sensually with Khan's though never demanding, always answering to requests.  But the hand around his made him whine a little uncertainly at the flare of pain, though he hushed himself immediately.

"You are a good boy," Khan said wishing to answer Jim's uncertainty. He guided the hand he held onto and showed Jim where to hold on, to the back on his neck. "There-" he said giving permission for Jim to touch him like this. With this new handhold Khan would be able to better read Jim and it encouraged their faces to remain close together. "I want to hear you. Speak or scream into my ear. I want to hear you," he said again then began to rock it no Jim's sweet depths.

Jim clamped down on Khan's cock a little instinctively and tried to loosen again to allow him to thrust more easily.  He swallowed hard at the notion of speaking to Khan, something not commonly requested.  Sex wasn't for the enjoyment of the slave, but for the master, so he didn't have the reserve of sweet or dirty words that a person might whisper to their lover.  He viewed the nights he spent in Khan's bed as part of his expected duties, though the Emperor was usually generous in allowing him at least one release.  But still, talking was no longer something he excelled at.  He'd been talky and even mouthy when he was younger, but repeated punishment had shut his mouth in the end.  

This had been a command, though, so Jim did his best to vocalize, praising Khan's technique and physique with the best words he knew.  When a particular thrust did send a spark of pleasure down his nerves, he made sure to let Khan know with a moan or cry.  He didn't want to anger the augment or lose his favour.  He also tightened his hold and kept his face close to Khan's, rubbing their cheeks together or kissing pieces of skin when words failed.

Hearing Jim vocalize his moments of pleasure helped push Khan to the edge. Then, as his hips snapped forward and his body stilled for a moment, the augment began to fill his young lover with his seed. Spilling into him over and over until it started to gush out between his thighs. "Yes ... my boy." Khan groaned and bit at Jim's shoulder as he felt another shudder of pleasure climb through his veins. There was pause for breath, but a moment later, the augment was thrusting into Jim again, the channel made slick and wet with his own semen.

Jim did not have a chance to even catch a breath between the end of Khan's first orgasm and the renewed thrusts of his still hard cock.  He heard the increased noise, the wet squelch and felt the wetness on his legs, but Khan's need only seem to grow, instead of slake.  "I'm sorry," he murmured into the augment's hair, apologizing for not being enough to really satisfy the other man.  He squeezed around him to try and provide more pleasure, hoping the added sensations might give Khan what he needed.  His own cock, half-hard between them, gave a sympathetic twinge.  

Khan ignored the apology, not understanding it. "You are too wonderful not to enjoy again." Khan moaned as he took the boy harder, now that there was more lubrication to his body. He bit the boy again and pulled at his hair. "All mine."

Jim took a chance and wrapped his other arm around Khan, holding on now for dear life.  He could not meet the thrusts now, so he tried to keep himself in position to accept them as well as possible.  His ass began to ache a little from the force of the pounding and he knew his ass cheeks would be red from the slapping of skin against them.  A cry escaped him as Khan pulled on his hair and managed to tug out a few at the root.  "Yes," he answered to the words, knowing they were true.

The augment buried himself in Jim, face pressed to the side of his face as a mix of growling and crying out escaped his throat. Once more his whole body spasmed as he quickly came a second time. It was not as copious as the first, but certainly much more intense. Khan gasped and kissed Jim on the side of the face, also leaving small bite marks on his jaw and shoulder. Quietly, he stroked his fingers through Jim's hair, a motion meant to soothe them both.

Jim loosened his hold and relaxed under the augment, though he made sure that the now relaxed organ stayed inside him.  Each new bite made his body shiver a little, but he turned his head to give Khan space to find new unmarked skin.  The light petting did make him feel at ease, knowing that for the moment, he had pleased the Emperor.

Settling more of his weight on the boy, Khan laid over him, warmth never leaving his skin. "Now, one more thing. I want you to get yourself off while I remain inside you like this. Can you manage that? I would like to see you bring yourself to climax in my arms before you sleep tonight."

Jim offered a small smile at Khan and said, "Yes, Emperor, I can do that.  How would you like me to come?"  He looked at the augment with open blue eyes.

"Any way you can manage it. I want to watch."

Jim lowered his eyelids to half mast in a way he knew Khan liked and nodded once.  His own cock was still only half-hard, but he could give Khan a show.  The trick was finding the right balance of real and make believe, so that Khan would enjoy himself.  

Lifting a hand from Khan's shoulders to his own mouth, Jim licked it as wet as possible, knowing he would need that slickness.  He sucked on every fingers as enticingly as he could, flashing little hints of tongue and teeth.  Reaching carefully between them, he took himself in hand and stroked up and down a few times, encouraging his cock to harden all the way.  It was a joyless effort, the simple reflex of a male organ stimulated the right way.  But Jim made sure to project the tingles of pleasure that did come.  He worked himself hard and fast, preferring not to drag this out, but peeking under his lashes at Khan to make sure that was what his Master wanted, too.

Khan nodded and kissed the side of Jim's face as he touched himself. His fingers remained in Jim's hair, petting the strands as he watched. Jim was still young, but had grown up quickly in Khan's household.

Jim felt grateful that Khan did not want more of him and kept the pace quick and fast, working to a speedy climax.  He bucked a little as release swept him, coaxing out the last of his seed.  With careful aim and a practiced hand, he made sure only he was touched by the warm fluids, not wanting to contaminate Khan's skin.

"Very good," Khan purred when he felt Jim squirm and manage his own climax. He kissed Jim on the side of the face once more. It was lingering and soft. Then pulling out carefully and quietly, Khan stood and headed for the door, opening it just enough to let some of the rain water from the roof fall into his open hand so that he could clean himself of his own mess. "I would still like you to eat something," he said, as he pulled his pants back on

Jim blinked a few times and forced himself out of the lassitude that wanted to steal over his limbs now.  He carefully stood and moved to clean himself off as well, using rain leaking through a crack in one of the walls opposite where Khan stood.  "Yes, Emperor," he said quietly.  "Do you not need anything else?"

Khan frowned, but not from Jim's words. He had many worries and thoughts on his mind. "You will share my bed tonight, " he instructed.

"Of course, Emperor," Jim said and bowed slightly to him, before pulling back on the shirt he had worn only briefly before.  He sat back down by the fire and took up the plate of food, nibbling on some more bread.  He packed away the cheese and fruit for later.  He picked up the boot that had been causing him trouble before and went back to work on the leather.  "If there is anything else you wish of me..."

"No, my boy," Khan said and settled back in the straw bed laying on his side, head pillowed with his arm. He laid the blanket over his feet and legs, leaving room for Jim to join him.

Jim put away the boots and dimmed the fire so it would die out naturally, without disturbing their rest.  He lay down beside Khan, near enough for easy access to the augment, should he want to hold on.  He hesitated a moment and then reached out to lightly stroke the back of the augment's neck.

Pulling the blanket up to cover Jim as well, Khan draped an arm over his hip. He closed his eyes lightly at the touch and sighed deeply.

Jim eased closer to the augment and continued to stroke his neck softly.  "We'll reach your family soon, Emperor.  You won't have to sleep in old, falling-down mills any more."

Khan nodded once. But deeply appreciated the hopeful words and the brave touch of familiarity. "Thank you." He said resting their faces close together.

"May I ask you something, Emperor?" Jim asked in his most humble tone and snuggled into the straw.  

"Yes. What is it?" Khan said still relaxed, but opening his eyes somewhat to give the boy his attention.

"Why did you take me with you, Emperor?" Jim asked softly.  "I'm of no use to you.  I just slow you down.  I know I belong to you, but I'm not really a worthwhile possession."  He lowered his eyes to gaze down at his hands.

"You are worthwhile to me. You have been educated and trained while in my household.  You came to me at a young age and have demonstrated yourself bravely and with strength over the years." Khan rubbed his hand over Jim's back before adding. "I intended to name you my official concubine, before the war broke out. With all accompanying rights and privileges."

Jim's mouth dropped open a little, before he closed it with a soft snap.  "Thank you, Emperor," he said softly.  He did not know exactly what that would have meant, since Khan had not had such a person in the time Jim had been there, but it obviously meant something to the augment.  "I will do my best not to burden you."  He paused a long moment, before adding softly, "I did not know you were so pleased with me, Emperor.  I apologize if I do not extend my gratitude well enough."

"I am very fond of you," Khan said more clearly, "though I do not say it in ways that you might easily recognize."

Jim smiled a little again at Khan and repeated, "Thank you, Emperor," for he really did not know what else to say.  It was not for an Emperor to convey any feelings to a slave unless he so desired, so Jim could not complain.  Though he did for a moment allow himself to wish that Khan might show him, tell him, in ways he did understand.  But he crushed the small, warm thought almost as soon as it was born.  Hopes and wishes were foolish things for a slave, leading to nothing but unhappiness.  Slavery was a thing to be endured, as well he had learned over his lifetime.  But he did have this moment, at least.  And so, he gave back all that he had within him for the Emperor. "I have always tried to serve you well, my Lord."

"Yes. I know. You do." Khan nuzzled their faces together and pressed a single kiss to Jim's lips. "I am only sorry I cannot adorn you with the jewellery and attire of the position I wished for you. But I ask that you remain at my side as faithfully as you have been so already. "

"I will try, Emperor," Jim said, referring obliquely to the way the world had suddenly changed around them.  He had only heard rumors at first, but even a slave as cut off from the world as he could not escape the stories of the war against all augments, including his Emperor.  With a sudden impulse that he followed only because he believed Khan might like it, he lifted his head and pressed a kiss of his own to Khan's mouth, before ducking his head again, shy of he consequences of such boldness.

This bold and beautiful action brought a smile to Khan's face. The severe lines of his features and the sharpness of his eyes all seemed to soften into something much younger and happier. His fingertips resumed petting the back of Jim's head as Khan closed his eyes. "Good night, my boy."

"Sleep well, Emperor," Jim said and rested his head against the straw more comfortably, eyes drifting shut.  

 

As pink and orange graced the morning sky, Khan lay awake with his young companion in his arms. His mind had been restless during the night, but he had not moved away from holding the sleeping boy. The sun had just began to rise, when Khan couldn't help but kiss his young lover while he slept. First, it was to the back of his head just along his hair line, then a little lower near the edge of his collar. Khan pressed his hand to Jim's stomach and rubbed up his chest, feeling his heart beat under the warm skin.

Jim woke slowly for once, mind drifting out of the pleasant haze of sleep to wakefulness.  He blinked a few times in the soft, morning light and then stiffened a little at the touches to his chest and neck.  "Emperor?" he asked softly, brain clearing instantly.  It was not unusual for Khan to desire sex when he woke, but these touches felt different.

"Good morning," Khan said warmly. His hands remained above the waistline and his nose and mouth pressed against the back of Jim's head once more. "There is no need to rise. Please stay in bed a little longer."

Jim's body relaxed into the straw a little at the words, mouth quirking in the smallest smile at the idea of it being a bed.  "Good morning, my Lord," he said.  "Did you sleep well?"

"The company made it restful." Khan gave another small kiss to the back of Jim's neck. "You appeared to have slept well."

"I did, my Lord," Jim agreed.  "Thank you for allowing me to sleep next to you.  You kept me warm."  He shivered softly at the kiss to his nape, just above the heavy, metal collar. "I am glad it was restful for you, Emperor."

"I may ask that you share my bed from now onwards. Do you object?" It was a curious question, since the opinion or desire of a slave generally had no value. 

Jim wondered at the question, but his answer was instantaneous.  "I will sleep wherever you want me, my Lord.  Gladly."

"Good," Khan purred. He was quiet again for a time just holding Jim in his arms. Then sliding both hands to Jim's hips, Khan began to massage the small of his back without explication.

These unusual touches worried Jim a little, and he gnawed a bit on his lower lip, before asking, "Are you well, my Lord?  Is there nothing I can do for you?"

"I am well," Khan said, finding a few knots in Jim's lower back from their hard days of walking cross country and from satisfying Khan's need on many nights and afternoon breaks. "It is good to have shelter. I believe we should stay another night here before moving on."

Jim couldn't help a soft groan that signalled the release of some of the tension in his back.  He didn't understand the Emperor's mood, but the touches were kind, so he allowed himself a moment to enjoy them.  "I do like this place, my Lord," he confessed.  "It is quiet and peaceful."

"Yes. It is." Khan worked at the knots quietly until the muscle began to loosen under his fingers. "Give us new bedding, and I will look outside for eatable plants."

Jim nodded and said, "Yes, my Lord.  Thank you for...easing my back, my Lord.  It feels much better now.  Your hands are very skilled, Master."  He began to sit up to gather them more bedding and make a comfortable new place to rest.

"I have pushed you hard," Khan acknowledged. He stood and headed outside to check on their surroundings in the daylight.

Jim stretched himself out and put together a nest out of straw, more elaborate than what he had fashioned the night before.  Khan often enjoyed piles of bedding, lounging in them after a day of ruling.  Jim knew exactly how to build one to the emperor's satisfaction, even out of straw.  He stepped back to survey his work and hoped the augment would be pleased with he effort.  He then turned to make up breakfast for the Emperor, rekindling the small fire and pulling out a small pan to warm some water so he could wash Khan after their meal.

After several minutes of leaving Jim alone, Khan returned with a hand full of apples that were no larger then walnuts.  They were small but they were fresh and a nice addition to the food they had been eating for the last few days. "We are not far from a river.  About half a days walk. We can resupply water there." He said knowing that the rain from last night had not been enough to refill all of their canteens.

"We collected enough that I may give you a warm cleaning, my Emperor," Jim said, "if you so desire.  As we are to remain another day, perhaps there is time?"  He lifted his eyes to glance at Khan's face, before lowering them again.  "And I have set out your breakfast."

"Warm water for washing. Lovely." Khan looked pleased with Jim and after setting the apples down, pressed a hand to the side of Jim's face in thanks. Willing to eat more first thing in the morning rather then before bedtime, Khan sat down and ate without the same pause he showed at night.

Jim closed his eyes and pressed lightly into the touch in acknowledgement and then fetched some clean rags from his sack to wash Khan with.  He stripped off his tunic and pulled on his now dry pants, before heating the water so it would be ready when Khan was done.  "Is your meal to your satisfaction, my Lord?"

"Yes. Thank you," Khan answered. He continued to eat in his own time, then stood and began to remove his tunic and pants, quite prepared to have Jim attend to him.

Jim also had stashed a small cake of soap, which he removed from his pack gingerly.  He wet the first cloth and moved to run it over Khan's body, working quickly, but carefully. He wanted to make sure the skin stayed wet when he applied the soap.  He would linger to Khan's satisfaction when cleaning off the soap and then drying him.  "Is the water sufficiently warmed, my Lord?"

"Yes. Very good. " The water was heated to the augment's liking and felt nice and cleansing against the skin. In this state, Khan allowed his arms and legs to be manipulated by Jim as the young man cleaned his body.

Jim lathered up the soap and began to apply it, the fresh scent pleasing.  He covered all of Khan's skin and then paused.  "I do not believe I have anything sufficient for your hair, my Lord," he confessed softly.

"I do not expect you to. A rinse will do for now," Khan said, lightly closing his eyes. To ground himself, he placed a hand on Jim's hips.

Jim nodded and said, "At the end, I shall warm a bit more water to clean your fine hair, my Lord."  He dipped a new cloth in the water to slowly clean off the soap.  He lingered to stroke Khan's strong muscles and long limbs, kneeling slowly to get each leg.  As he finished each foot, he leaned forward and pressed a reverent kiss to the bridge, a slave's devotion to his master.

Acknowledging this respect, Khan placed his hand on the top of Jim's head. There was no force to it. The touch was gentle, and his fingers played with Jim's hair.

Jim sighed once and worked his way back up Khan's body.  He cleaned his genitals carefully, including the heavy sack behind.  And then he turned his attentions to the planes of Khan's back and the curve of his ass, until all the soap was gone.  "Allow me to dry you, my Lord."

"Yes, my boy. Thank you, " Khan said with a small glance. It felt good to be cleaned, it might not be a rich tub but the personal touch of having it done by hand was something Khan secretly preferred.

Jim dried his Emperor thoroughly and set aside the remaining water for his use later, pouring it into an old bowl.  He refilled the small pan to warm new water for Khan's hair and then went to fetch clothes for the augment.  "Does the new bedding look well to you, my Lord?"

Opening his eyes properly, Khan observed he bed that Jim had made. "Yes. Thank you. " He smiled and looked pleased. The bedding reminded him of home. Or what had once been his home. A nest of sorts. A place to curl up and settle in, supported and comfortable from all sides.

Jim knelt again to offer the pants for Khan to step into.  "I am glad, my Lord.  Where would you like to sit while I wash your hair?  Perhaps i can make another spot in the straw?"

"No I do not wish to ruin it. I will lay out in the grass outside. If you can manage washing it like that."

"Of course, my Lord," Jim said and lifted the now warm pan of water.  "Is there a spot you would prefer?  I shall follow where you lead, my Emperor."  He waited for Khan to show him where they were going.

Heading outside, Khan lead them to one side of the mill which had a natural slope to it and was well covered in grass and soft moss. Laying down here, Khan patted the ground next to him and lightly closed his eyes, trusting Jim to manage the task.

Jim carefully set down the bowl and then eased himself to his knees beside Khan. He poured some of the water into Khan's hair and cleaned the dirt and tangles out as best he could.  His fingers (and the small comb He'd brought with him) were very careful with the long, black locks, never yanking too hard at some of the more complicated knots.  "Does that feel well, my Lord?

"Yes. Lovely." Khan hummed, tilting his head back to better appreciate the fingers against his scalp. Had anyone with the mind to do so, this would have been a prime moment to kill the great Khan. He was completely at ease and relaxed at the hands of his young lover.

Jim deliberately worked his fingers into Khan's scalp now, massaging the tissue.  "I wish I had some soap to more properly wash your hair.  It deserves better treatment than I can currently give."  He lightly played with the strands and then poured more warm water over Khan's hair, directing it carefully away from his face.  "Would you like me to braid it once it dries, my Lord?"

"It feels wonderful nevertheless. " Khan looked up at Jim and smiled a little. "Yes, I was going to ask you to do just that."

"The sun should dry your hair quite quickly, my Lord," Jim said, gently releasing the locks after a last stroke through them.  He paused for a moment and then asked, almost shyly, "May I wash myself, my Lord?"

"Yes." Khan settled once more now that Jim was done fussing with his hair for the moment. "Use my soap," he instructed, wanting Jim to have more then a cold wash.

"Thank you, my Lord," Jim said and stood with a little bow to his Emperor.  "Would you like to watch me wash, my Lord?"

Khan smirked. "Indeed I would." Khan sat up with a slight stretch of his back then stood. Clearly he had no expectations for the boy to bathe outside in the open air.

Jim said, "Shall we not remain outside, my Emperor?"  He had thought nothing of stripping and washing in the outdoors.  Indeed, the warm temperatures and sunlight appealed to him greatly.  But it was not his decision, of course.

"Hmmm, very well. Get your water and cloth to wash yourself. I do enjoy the color of your hair in the sunshine."

"Thank you, my Lord," Jim said with another bow to the emperor and scrambled inside to fetch the water he had set aside before and the small bar of soap.  He returned and found a comfortable place to stand, where the sunlight hit him just so and the augment could see all of his form.  Stripping off his pants, he gently set them aside and took a moment to pose so that Khan could look his fill.

With his back against the stone and wood of the abandoned windmill, Khan watched Jim with a constant, slightly predatory, smile. It was not violent, but it was covetous. "Very good."

Jim ducked his head and said, "Thank you, my Lord," with quiet humbleness.  He wet a new cloth and began to run it over his body, turning this way and that to allow for complete scrubbing and so Khan could see.  He paid particular attention to his ass, which were marked with bruises from Khan's lovemaking, flashing a quick look at the entrance to his body, which he gritted his teeth upon cleaning, the flesh abraided from frequent stretching.

Enjoying the show, Khan watched Jim for several minutes allowing the boy to clean himself uninterrupted. However, Khan soon approached Jim and moved to stand just behind him. "Give me the cloth," he instructed.

"Yes, my Lord," Jim said and handed him the cloth.  He stood as he had been when Khan approached, knowing the Emperor would move his body to his desires.  A trickle of unease ran down his spine, as it always did when the Emperor loomed over him like this.  He had seen other augmented masters break the necks of their slaves for no reason whatsoever, and Khan could do that whenever he wanted.  If they had been equals, the knowledge of Khan's strength might have been a turn on for Jim, but as it was, even knowing Khan seemed to approve of him, his status made the possibility too much of a threat to be anything but frightening.

Starting a fresh lather of soap on the cloth, Khan began to wash Jim's upper back and shoulders. It was a difficult place to reach on one's own and deserved a good scrubbing and rub down. "Do you know why I call you, my boy?" Khan asked with a little bite to the back of Jim's ear.

Jim shook his head and glanced back over his shoulder at Khan.  "No, my Lord, and I confess that I have wondered."  He lowered his head and looked away again, knowing it was not his place to even question his master in his own mind.

"You came to me at a young age. Younger then most," Khan said washing Jim's back in wide circles. "You have been raised in my household, and I have had the pleasure to watch you grow and learn over the years. I would be pleased to have a son as smart and as loyal as you," Khan said then pressed a kiss to the newly clean shoulder. One hand reached around and began to palm the muscles of his stomach. "Except that the things I do with you are very un-fatherly."

"You are kind, my Lord," Jim said, "to say such things to me.  I did not know that you had ever noticed me, my Emperor, before I was chosen to be one of your personal attendants."  He did not consider himself very smart, not in comparison to the augments in particular, but the idea that Khan thought such of him puzzled him, as well as made a small warm pit blossom in his stomach.

"I am aware of all those who serve in my house. It was when you started to come of age that I wished to keep you closer. I am fond of you, my boy," Khan said, holding the naked young man in his arms from behind. "Now then, I shall inspect your cleanliness," he said brushing, his hand over Jim's body where it was warmed by the sunshine.

Jim shifted a little and eased himself back to lean into the strength of Khan's arms, which also opened up more of his front to the wandering hand of his master.  "I live but to serve you, my Emperor," he said softly, searching for the right reply to Khan's words.  

Resting his chin on Jim's shoulder Khan looked down the front of his body as he began to touch. His hand easily drifted over Jim's sex which he lightly stroked. "Lovely as always," he said.

Jim arched his hips into the touch to show that he appreciated the gentle hand.  "Thank you, my Lord," he whispered and turned his head to press his forehead lightly against Khan's, closing his eyes.

Khan remained gentle with the boy, and kissed the side of his face. His hand continued to stroke, but did not force Jim into arousal. Instead, he rubbed across his thigh and pressed a kiss to his temple.

"My Lord?" Jim asked and there was a tremor in his voice, uncertainty and a hint of fear.  He was not used to being given to, touches that were seemingly offered without expectation of return.  He tried to relax, but one part of his training cried out for him to do something, while the other demanded he take passively whatever Khan was doing to him.

"It's alright, my boy." Khan recognized his need for direction and so added. "I would like you to place your hands on that tree there. Arch your back for me so that I might inspect more of you."

Commands to follow eased Jim's nerves, and he reached forward to place his hands on the trunk, conscious of the rough bark under his palms.  He bowed his back as Khan demanded, presenting his ass more prominently to the augment's touch and view.  "Like this, my Lord?" he asked, back on solid ground.

"Very good, my boy." Khan pressed a hand over Jim's back and down the arch of his body. A few times he paused to kiss a patch of skin before his palms found their way to the cheeks of his ass. Separating them, Khan hummed softly as he exposed the newly washed delicate skin. "I was hard on you last night," he said, and before anything else was mentioned, Khan pressed his tongue to the delicate area and began to lick it with his tongue.

"Oh!" Jim cried before he could stop himself and for once, he did not need to make his body move toward one of the augment's touches.  He naturally pressed back a little and lifted his ass higher into the delightful tongue.  His brain struggled through the sensations, before he could find the presence of mind to squeak, "My body is yours to do with as you please, my Lord." It was stating the obvious, but Khan did not seem to mind that, whereas other masters might have been angered.

The augment kept his hands on Jim's cheeks to keep them parted while his tongue worked away at the abused muscle. Wet and just soft enough, Khan's tongue soothed the area, licking and sucking gently. The tip of his tongue pressed in a few times to breach his body but never more then a few teasing and gentle pushes.

With a groan, Khan licked his lips and stood so that he was pressed against Jim from behind once more. "My good boy," he said, just holding him for a moment. "Come lay with me in the grass. I wish to enjoy this morning outside."

"Yes, my Lord," Jim said, nerves still zinging from the strange pleasure Khan had generated with his wicked tongue. Although it was a common treatment by the Emperor, it always seemed to catch him off guard.  He had moved up when Khan did to let himself mold more easily into his body, following the quiet demands of his master.  "It is a lovely morning, my Lord."

Laying back on the grass not far from where Jim had washed his hair, Khan stretched out with an open arm for Jim to curl up close at his side. "I may risk having us travel into the next city for provisions. If we do so, I want you to remain close at my side. I do not want to lose you in a crowd."

Jim lay beside Khan and fit into his arm, looking at him with wide blue eyes.  "I will do as you say, my Lord, but is it safe for you?  I would not like to see harm come to you."  He placed a hand over the augment's heart.

"It is necessary," Khan said simply. His thumb caressed Jim's bare skin as they spoke. The two laid in peace for some time. Perhaps an hour or even more. Khan was content with his lover in his arms, as they shared the morning together. However, Khan's relaxed mood disappeared in an instant. He looked to the side responding to a sound only within his hearing range. "Go inside. Get dressed," he commanded.

Without a word and reacting to Khan's tone, Jim scrambled to his feet and grabbed his pants, hurrying inside.  He tugged on his clothes and packed all of their things away in their packs, including collecting the water from the previous night in his canteen.  He waited for more direction, worry in his expression.

Khan however remained outside for a moment as he slowly stood. He listened and then walked inside calmly to grab a large knife that he tended to favour in one on one combat. "Stay out of sight," he said, then returned outside without another word.

"Emperor," Jim whispered in fear, as the augment took out his weapons for hand-to-hand combat.  He huddled in the straw bed He'd made and waited for some sign of what to do.  

There was silence outside for a few moments longer before the sound of two horses and their riders broke through the brush. Khan spoke to them in Arabic, though the tone quickly escalated. And in a matter of seconds, Khan was being charged by a horse and his rider. But as if it were no effort at all, the augment pushed into the horse's front shoulder and knocked him completely off balance, throwing his rider.

Jim heard the noises, including the scream of a frightened horse, and tried to stay still.  He curled into a ball and gritted his teeth to keep in his own scared sounds.  Staying where he was went against all of his instincts, with only his years of slave training keeping him there.

The fight was short but intense. Ending with two dead bodies. One with a slit throat that cut all the way down to the pit of one shoulder. The other with a crushed skull against the stone wall, body trampled by one of the horses.   Then Khan was speaking again, this time in calm tones as he attempted to wrangle one of the spooked horses that had remained not far from its fallen rider.

The noises stopped suddenly, and Jim lifted his head a little from the straw, watching the door warily.  He was unsure what would happen to him no matter who came through it now.  Continuing to obey the command of his emperor, he remained still and waited with bated breath.

Once the horse was tied up outside, Khan entered back into the mill and quickly looked around. Good. Jim was still there. "Are you unharmed?" he asked even though the boy was not involved in the fight.

Jim stared at the augment with huge eyes, terror filling them at the sight of all the blood.  He swallowed around his fear and said, "Yes, my Emperor."

"Are you afraid my boy?" Khan asked calmly as if he were soothing one of the horses.

"You- you are quite fearsome to look at, my Emperor," Jim murmured, but slowly crawled out of the straw and approached him.  "Are you harmed, my Lord?"  He reached out to lightly touch Khan's right hand.

"I am unharmed. But we cannot stay here another night as I had wished." Khan said and glanced down as Jim reached to touch him. "However we now have a horse. Which will ease our travels."

"Let me wash off the worst of the blood, my Lord, so it does not draw undue notice.  I shall fetch your clean clothes, my Emperor," Jim said.  "I am glad you are unharmed, my Lord."  He lightly touched Khan's right arm again and stroked over his skin.  

"Thank you." Khan said, immediately stripping and rinsed his mouth with a sip of water.

Jim brought back a wet cloth and Khan's clean clothes.  He quickly and efficiently cleaned the blood off of Khan's skin, before drying him with a second rag.  He offered him the clean tunic to wear and said, "I am sorry our time here was ended, my Lord."

"As am I."  Khan placed a hand on Jim's hip as a sign of affection. "Thank you," he added and then dressed in the fresh tunic. "Come along." Khan offered the boy his hand to go.

Jim looked at his hand and smiled gently, before taking the offered hand.  He lifted their two bags and said, "I am ready, my Lord, to go wherever you lead."  

Leading Jim away from the shelter that had been a temporary haven for them, Khan took Jim out to the horse that had been tied off. Khan mounted first and then offered his hand again to pull Jim up to sit just behind him.

Jim looked at the horse and then took Khan's hand, allowing himself to get pulled up.  He had put one pack on his back and held the other in his free hand.  Wrapping one arm around Khan, he said, "I am ready, my Lord.  I fear I have seldom ridden before."  He hugged himself close to Khan.

"Hold on to me. There is a second horse that may still be near."

Jim said, "I shall hold on, my Lord.  Do we still go to fetch supplies?"  He found himself still shivering a little from the events of but a few moments before.

"It is still necessary. But we shall see. Perhaps there is a smaller town that would be more suitable for our needs." Khan urged the horse onwards, back down a game trail that he had heard the horse and rider on before. With the bodies left behind to the crows and the wild animals, the fight was no longer on his mind, only the goal of getting away from that tainted place, and perhaps finding the second horse.

Which they soon did- a little further down the path, the formerly spooked horse stood grazing on its own. She responded to having another horse around and came up to them, thinking nothing of having new riders. Throwing his leg over the saddle, Khan jumped down and grabbed the fallen reins of the second horse and tied them off to his first horse. Then taking the bags from Jim, he balanced the load. With one serving as pack horse, and the other for riding, Khan pulled himself back up into the saddle, but this time seated just behind Jim. With his arms around him, Khan asked the horse to walk on, the second horse now in tow.

Jim grabbed the saddle as Khan jumped down and watched him fetch the other horse.  He scooted forward at Khan's urging, to allow the augment behind him.  With the load gone and Khan now holding on to him from behind, he felt much more secure on horseback.  Under other circumstances, it might almost be fun to go for a ride this way, but knowing they were pursued changed everything.  "I wish we might have ridden like this under nice circumstances, my Lord," he said quietly.

"Indeed," Khan agreed, holding Jim with one arm so that their bodies moved together in the right rhythm as the horse carried their weight. "Perhaps we still can. In time." As they headed down the path, the horse naturally assumed that they were headed home and began to take a right turn, which was an indication that it was where the horse and rider had come from. With this in mind, Khan corrected their course and took them left instead.

Jim leaned back a little into Khan and fell silent, watching the countryside go by.  He had never really seen much of anywhere in his lifetime, so he took in everything with quiet interest, tinged with worry whenever there were signs of other people.  "If the horse needs, I can keep up, my Lord," he said finally, thinking of how far they still needed to go.

"I understand your offer." Khan said, and pressed a kiss to the back of Jim's head. "But I prefer you with me. The horse can manage. Even having him walk is a good pace for us." Though his thoughts were on the path forward, Khan's muscles were still tense from the fight. But they eased from time to time, the hold he had on Jim familiar and comforting.

"As you say, my Lord," Jim said and lightly touched Khan's hands where they held the reins.  He then transferred the to lightly patting the horse's neck.  "You're a good boy."

Khan smiled a little as Jim befriended the horse. Not having to walk was likely a treat for the young man, as slaves or servants were rarely given opportunities to ride along with their masters. They walked until a little past mid-day when Khan stopped them to rest, both horse and rider. "We will stop for lunch," he said, asking the horse to stop by a cluster of trees at the end of a field they had just crossed. Getting off first, Khan then stood with both hands up towards Jim, to help him down.

Jim again took the offered hands and slid easily off the horse with Khan to steady him.  "Thank you, my Lord," he said with a duck of his head.  "I shall prepare our lunch, with your permission."  He rubbed a little at his collar, unconsciously, as it had become very warm in the sun.

"Yes. Thank you," Khan said, leading the horses over to a long fallen trees that had been split by lightning. Tying the horses off, Khan removed the packs and then the saddles, giving the horses a break from the full weight of their load.     

Jim followed to gather up the packs and make their lunch.  He found a comfortable spot and set-up their lunch, including pouring some cool water for Khan into a cup.  Fruit, cheese, bread and a couple of carrots made up the meal he set out.  "Please come eat, my Lord."

"Thank you, my boy." Khan said, brushing his fingers through the mane of hair of the horse he was still handling. Going over to where Jim had set up lunch, Khan took a seat on the ground and sighed, glad to be in the shade. The air was slightly humid from the rain the previous day, and the hot sun of today. Drinking his water, Khan patted the ground next to him, encouraging Jim to sit.

Jim sat close and curled his legs beneath him, watching as the emperor ate.  He, too, enjoyed the shade, which gave him a chance to cool off.  After so many days outside, some of his fair skin had begun to sunburn.  He wondered if Khan would be demanding after lunch, as he often was during afternoon breaks.

Khan began to eat his fill and only shared with Jim after he was done. Even though he was an augment and processed proteins and calories more efficiently, he still came first. "Eat, my boy," he said, leaving Jim some of the cheese and bread and even a few slices of fruit.

"Thank you, my Lord," Jim said and picked up one of the pieces of fruit, a rare treat.  It was a reminder that even though Khan had professed to care for him, he would never be more than a slave to the emperor.  He savoured the sweet apple slice and then picked up a piece of bread and cheese.  

Khan did enjoy watching Jim eat. It was such a strange and curious thing to him. Stroking the back of Jim's head, Khan smiled a little, then let his hand fall away as he settled back. Though he desired his young companion, as he often did, Khan currently made no demands of him. "We will rest the horses for two hours," he said, explaining that they were in no hurry to move form this spot, and so that Jim did not need to rush in his eating.

"Yes, my Lord," Jim said and looked around them more carefully, still chewing on his bread.  "This is a nice spot to rest.  I hope we shall remain undisturbed this time."  He took one more piece of bread and one additional slice of fruit, before wrapping up the rest.  They did not have a lot of stores left, and Jim was used to eating only small amounts.  His first master had fed his slaves only enough to keep them alive.  His appetite had remained low ever since, except during a few of his teenage years, where he managed some height and muscle.

"You may explore the area, if you wish," Khan said, giving Jim permission to leave his immediate side. "But I recommend that you rest some. We will ride through most of the night," he said, stretching out in the shade with a sigh.

"Thank you, my Lord," Jim said and took the opportunity to look around the area some, not wandering far from the augment.  Still, he enjoyed a few moments of "freedom" and examined the area as much as he could.  But with the augment's command in mind, he soon returned and stretched out not far from Khan, ready to move closer or further away as wanted.

"Find anything interesting?" Khan asked, his eyes closed, but knowing it was Jim who had walked up and settled nearby. Not because he was the only other person around, other then the horses, but because he could easily recognize his step, his scent, and his breath, even if there were hundreds of others around them.

"This area is very pretty, my Lord," Jim said, "and I found many small creatures.  I could see living in a place so handsome, my Emperor."  He rested his head on his arms and shut his eyes, ready for a bit of rest.

"Tell me," Khan said quietly, keeping his eyes closed. "How do you see it?" He wanted to see the environment through Jim's eyes, from the point of view of someone who was experiencing the sights for the first time.

"I do not understand, my Lord," Jim said, a hint of nerves in his voice at not being able to give Khan what he wanted immediately.  "You wish me to tell you how I would see living here, Master?"

"Yes," Khan said, his tone relaxed and not at all displeased at needing to explain himself further. "What do you find pretty and handsome? How do you imagine life would be, if you lived here?"

Jim nibbled his lower lip and then hazarded, "One of the books you kindly allowed me to read depicted a small cabin in the woods, where a young man lived alone and learned to take care of himself.  This place would be nice for such a cabin, my Lord.  It would be quiet and pretty, with the yellow flowers that bloom in the east of the opening and the red ones like fire in the northern corner.  And there are crickets that chirp, and I saw frogs that may croak at night.  My Emperor, it would be far too plain and simple to suit you, but...I should be happy here."  He looked at his hands and hoped the words would not offend.  

Khan was quiet for a long time, imagining the sight as Jim described it. He shifted on his side, using his arms as a pillow before he spoke again. "Would you take a wife? Or keep animals? Or would you be alone?"

"I should like a dog or cat, my Lord," Jim said, thinking of how animals did not judge humans because of their rank...or lack of it, "but otherwise, I should be alone."  He would like to live alone, without anyone to command him or cause his harm.  Just himself.

Khan opened his eyes briefly to look at Jim. He nodded once, then closed his eyes again to settle into a light sleep. Having been restless in his thoughts the night before, Khan slipped into a light cat-nap of his own. Feeling comfortable and at ease with their surroundings and Jim's story telling in his mind.  

Jim napped on and off, too, but found himself mostly spending his time looking around them and wishing he could someday have a quiet place for himself.  He allowed this for their time in the shaded glen, knowing he would have to forget the dream then.  As a slave, one took what small pleasures one could, but anything more was a fool's game.

Khan allowed them both, and the horses, a bit more rest then he intended, but by the time the augment got up from his nap, the heat had become much more tolerable and easier for the horses to manage. "It is time to go, my boy," Khan said as he saddled the horses. This time however he fixed the bags on the first horse, so that they would be riding the second, together. This way the animals would last longer, sharing the burden between them.

Jim nodded and asked, "May I try to mount myself, my Lord?"  He looked at the second horse, which was very calm and gentle-looking.  "She seems like she won't mind if I'm not graceful, Master."

"Yes. You are welcome to try." Khan said, standing by the horse to hold her still so that even if Jim made a mess of getting into the saddle, she wouldn't make things more difficult by walking off on him.

Jim smiled and said, "Thank you my Lord," with complete sincerity and a touch of delight.  He faced the horse, carefully put one hand on the neck and one on the rear of the saddle, lifted a foot into the stirrup and hopped on.  It was not the best move ever, but he made it into the saddle without being too embarrassed.  "I made it!"  He beamed at Khan and then dropped his eyes.  "Thank you for letting me do that myself, my Lord."

"Yes, you did," Khan said with a smile, genuine in sharing Jim's pleasure. He reached for Jim's hand and showed him where to hold a small amount of her mane along with the reins. Except that he only gave Jim one rein and changed how he had the horses tethered to one another. Making the other horse the lead horse and the one Jim was on, to follow, Khan also then adjusted the packs one final time, so that each horse had one pack and one rider. Getting up on to his own horse, Khan looked back at Jim with a little smile. "There. You have your own mount." It was perhaps a strange sight to see a slave riding on a horse, but there was no one around to see them, anyway.

"Oh," Jim said and smiled even more widely at Khan.  "Thank you, my Lord.  I have always wanted to ride."  He knew that Khan really controlled their direction with the way the horses were tethered together, but the sensations were still new and fun.  He lightly stroked the mare's neck and asked, "Shall we name them, my Lord?  It seems wrong not to have something to call them."

"Yes, if you like." Khan said and urged his horse on, leading the pace further across country. "What would you like to name them?" He prompted, not minding the conversation.

Jim frowned and looked at both horses.  The mare he rode was a deep, red chestnut, while Khan's was a dapple gray gelding.  "They are not grand horses, my Lord," he said.  "So, I do not believe their names should be fancy.  Do you agree, Master?"

"Why not?" Khan asked, without turning around to speak. "Perhaps they think themselves as grand, we do not know. They could have a noble heart, and still serve in the position they do," Khan suggested. "You may name them anything you wish. Fancy or otherwise."

Jim blinked a few times and looked to Khan, eyes warm.  "Is that possible, my Lord?  To be more than you appear on the outside?  More than one's status?"  He did not know how to process that, but if his emperor said it was so, it might be so.

"Yes, my boy. I believe it is possible." Khan looked back at him, slowing his own horse for the other to catch up next to his for a moment. When the two were almost riding side my side, he added. "How else would you care to explain, that I see a slave as a worthy son?" He offered Jim pause on this thought before encouraging his horse ahead again. "We are all more then what lays on the surface. All of us."

Jim ducked his head away and murmured, "Who you like to do unfatherly things to," but was there was pleasure in his voice.  "That is a nice idea, my Emperor."   He looked at his mare again and considered names.  "I think she should be named Comella."

Yes, indeed. Khan's feelings for Jim were complicated and more then a little devious. But in his position, he did not have to explain himself, or rationalize those feelings, only act upon them. "Very well, Comella. And mine?"

Jim studied the other horse and said, "He's Partly Cloudy."  He smiled a little at the choice, since it was not only due to the horse's color, but also because he was missing a key part for a boy.  And Jim thought that might make the horse's outlook on life a little dim.

Khan chuckled. "Very well." He gave the horse a pat on the shoulder, internalizing the name for him, even if he did not call the horse by it out loud. With an internal sense of direction, Khan continued to lead their horses and maintain a steady pace across country. Though they did not dismount again, he did give the horses time to stop and drink at pools of water from streams or marshland that was still flooded with rainwater.

Jim rode happily, looking around at the scenery with a smile, and stroked through the red mane of the mare.  He did not pretend to steer her, knowing Khan made all the decisions that way, but just being able to ride made him content in a new way.  There may be pursuit now, but the danger did not upset him in these moments.  The Emperor seemed unafraid, and he was only to follow the augment's lead.  Besides, he was seeing things, traveling in a way he never had before.  That was better than anything!

Though they did stop to relieve themselves or to drink water, the two rode past sunset and into the night, as Khan had said they would. The horses were tired after the long trek, so sometime just before midnight, Khan stopped them earlier then he had wanted. "Still with me?" he asked, knowing the boy was there, but also knowing it was hard for him to see in the dark, whereas it was very easy for the augment. "We will stop for the night," he said, dismounting.

"Where are we, my Lord?" Jim asked.  "I have not been able to see for hours, Emperor.  May I get off?"  He looked for the ground, thinking it would be safe to get off, but waiting for permission.

"We have been navigating the forest just below the mountain range I want us to follow. It may get cold at night, so I want you close," he said, pressing his hand to Jim's thigh to show him which side was safe to dismount. "There is a rock formation just to the left which will block any cold winds during the night. We can made a fire there."

Jim carefully hopped off the horse and landed easily beside Khan.  "I can also erect a shelter of sorts from our supplies, if you would like, my Lord."  He eased around to seek out the warmth of Khan's body.

"Yes. Thank you." Khan said, leading Jim to the edge of the rock wall he had described, which was actually soft with plant life, vines and exposed tree trunks as a living wall. Then unsaddling the horses, Khan made sure they had greens close by to nibble on while they rested. Which the horses were quick to do, putting their heads down almost instantly and leaning against one another for comfort as they slept.

"The horses must be tired, my Lord," Jim observed, even though he could not see them.  He erected their shelter completely by feel, nimble hands finding a suitable place for them to lie and carefully putting up a cover that would keep out most of the wind that made it through the rocks, with a place for the smoke of a fire to escape.  "Do you want some food before we rest, my Lord?"  

"Yes, they have had a long day. As have we," Khan said, touching Jim on his shoulder to show him where he was. Then handed Jim one of the bags. "I will not eat at this time. But I want you to finish the bread and drink water," he said, then began to drag the side of his boot against the ground, clearing a spot free of debris for them. After a few snaps of stone and metal, Khan managed a few strong sparks and began a fire, which helped give light and warmth to the area.

"Oh," Jim said, fear and dismay in his voice.  "I would have done that, my Lord."  With a deep breath, he said, "Thank you for lighting the fire, Emperor."  He bowed to the augment, head lowered.  Reaching around, he lifted the bag and removed the food Khan bade him to eat.

"I know you would have. My making a fire is not a reflection upon your skill to do so," Khan said and settled to sit on the ground, wrapping a blanket loosely around his back.

"Not my skill to do so, my Lord," Jim said quietly.  "It is my duty to serve you, Emperor.  I should have acted more quickly."  He humbled himself again, before removing bread from the bag to nibble on it.  "I shall be faster next time, my Lord.  I am sorry."  

"And you serve me well. You are not in trouble, my boy. Do not expect punishment for this," he said, watching Jim from the other side of the small fire. "Come here and sit with me."

"Yes, my Lord," Jim said and moved quickly to sit right by him.  "Thank you, Emperor, for overlooking my fault."  He polished off the bread and drank down some water, wishing there were more to eat.

Khan extended his arm and the blanket so that half of it could be wrapped around Jim's shoulders as well. Holding his companion like this, Khan kissed the side of his head with a little hum, keeping his nose pressed against the soft blond hairs on his head. "How do you like riding on a horse?" He asked after a few minutes.

"I do not think I was very good, my Lord," Jim said and leaned into the emperor lightly, "but I enjoyed it a great deal.  I only hope Comella will forgive me for being awkward.  She is a nice mare, Emperor."

"You will have time to become more familiar with riding in the days to come." Khan said, pressing a hand against Jim's stomach, just over his tunic. He wished there were more to fill his stomach, but their supplies were still low. "I doubt she has any judgments upon you, one way or another." Khan rubbed his hand up Jim's chest several times, causing a little friction to help keep him warm.

"Oh," Jim said, a little disconsolate, "I was hoping she might come to like me, my Lord."  He leaned further into Khan and tilted his head up, openly expressing his willingness to do whatever the augment wanted.  It was only his duty but tonight, he tried to show more than that to the other man.      

Khan hummed and smiled at Jim. "I meant, she has no judgments upon your riding ability. A horse and rider bond can be a strong thing, if you are both willing to work at the relationship." Khan kissed Jim just under his jaw and then slightly behind his ear with a sigh of pleasure.  

"I shall be as good a rider to Comella as I can, for as long as we are together, my Lord," Jim said, threading his hands together in his lap, waiting to see where Khan's kisses might be leading.

"I am certain you will." After the long day of riding however, Khan made no demands of Jim, other then to taste the salt of his skin on his lips with a few more kisses. Instead, Khan laid out on his side, pulling Jim with him in his arms so that they were both curled up together, looking at the small fire before them. Adjusting the blanket so that it covered them both, Khan held Jim from behind and kiss the back of his neck. The ground wasn't a soft as when Jim had made a straw bed for them, but the vines and greenery of the ground was comfortable enough for at least one night. "Warm?"    

"Yes, my Lord," Jim said, listening to the wind that had been picking up since night had fallen hours ago.  "This spot is sheltered, and both you and the fire keep me warm.  Are you also comfortable, my Lord?"

"Well enough." Khan pressed up against Jim's backside to keep their bodies together. But did not act upon any thoughts of his arousal. It was too late, too cold, and had been too long of a day. Though the augment already had some ideas for the next morning. With that thought in mind, he settled and sighed, holding Jim in his arms as he watched the fire embers glow.

Sensing that Khan planned nothing for this night, Jim allowed his body to relax into the augment and closed his eyes.  "Do you know how much further we need to travel, my Lord?" he asked softly, nothing in the question but innocent inquiry.

"There is a small town not far from here. We will resupply there by mid-morning. Then another two day's ride. Three, if the weather is unfavorable." Khan said, not minding the questions. His fingers lightly played with the outline of Jim's collarbone, just touching him as they both laid together. "Are you anxious?"

"The men who pursue us, they wish you harm, my Lord," Jim said.  "I would be well away from them.  And I know you miss your family, Emperor." He spent a moment wondering about his own family, of whom he had only the most fleeting of memories- a sad woman with brown curls and an older boy with anger already in eyes that Jim saw anytime he saw his reflection.  Nobody had ever asked any of them if they wished to stay together or gave it a second thought to see both boys away from their mother when they were still long from adulthood.  In a sense, it would perhaps only be poetic justice if Khan never reunited with his.  The universe equaling at least one thing between them.  

"Yes...not much longer now." Khan said, to both getting away from those who were pursuing them, and to when Khan might be reunited with some of his own people. He was looking forward to having some of his luxuries again. Fine food and clothing. A comfortable place to sleep and hot showers or large baths. But more then that, he was looking forward to dressing Jim up in nicer things, maybe get him a proper horse so that they could go riding together. All little fantasies, considering Khan knew very well that the war was escalating and the time for small pleasures were evaporating all around them.

"Good," Jim said softly.  "I am glad, my Lord, for you."  He would not mind the road indefinitely, if it were he alone.  Hard sleeping places and little food were things he had grown to know long ago, but for the travel he found he liked, it would be worth those hardships. And for the freedom. But there was his emperor, and as long as he was near, Jim would stay.


	2. A Change in Situation

Sleeping through the night, Khan woke up only a few times, responding to the horses who shifted their weight on their feet, or a few final pops of the fire as it died down in the early morning. But as the dark night sky and the stars began to fade out, giving way to purple and blue morning sky, Khan began to crave certain things. His hands slid under Jim's clothes to touch his warm body. He groaned softly, his cock throbbing for attention first thing in the morning.  

Jim woke up as he had many times before, his emperor's wandering hands and the feel of a hot, hard cock pressed against his body.  He had been asked for many things when the augment felt the want for him, mouth, hands, ass, whole body.  He wished he might have slept longer, the early dawn light signaling that they had rested for no more than four or five hours, but he lived for his master.  With a little shift to indicate more specifically to Khan of his awake state. he again waited for an indication of what was desired of him.

"I want you, my boy." Khan whispered to the back of Jim's head. "I always want you." He added, lightly scratching his nails over Jim's nipple and down over his ribs. "Turn. Face me."    

Jim let out a long breath and turned slowly to face the augment, wishing he had one of the mints that used to sit in a bowl beside his bed.  "Good morning, my Lord," he murmured, meeting Khan's eyes briefly, before lowering his.  He allowed a quick thought of being wanted "always" and then shunted it from his mind, reading cues from Khan's body.

Khan purred and nuzzled their faces together. "I want to feel your hands on me." He said, kissing the side of his face. There were no considerations about what Jim wanted, or if Jim was even in the mood or too tired to do what was asked. It was only about what Khan wanted.

"As you wish, my Lord," Jim murmured and carefully stroked over Khan's tunic, pushing it slowly up to reveal bare skin.  He expertly caressed the warm, soft exterior, tracing over strong muscles and skirted upward to tease the quickly erecting buds of nipples.  "Do you wish my mouth, Emperor?"

"Yes-" Khan said, palming the side of Jim's face. "Very much so." He said, combing his long fingers through Jim's hair to the back of his skull.    

Jim nodded and added, "I will remove your clothes, if I may, my Lord."  Scooting down he began to kiss and lick at the strong chest, before latching on to a nipple to suck on.  His hands pushed Khan's tunic higher to encourage him to remove it.

"Yes." Khan said with a stretch of his body, laying out on his back. The cold morning air filled his lungs but he seemed to not mind. Instead, he allowed the tunic to be removed from his body and pulled Jim slightly over him to lay on top in order to use his mouth. Then adjusting the blanket so that it rested over Jim's shoulders and acted as a small tent for their bodies, most of their heat could still be shared.

Jim propped himself up a little on his hands to better be able to maneuver over the augment's prone body.  He never thought to do anything to attempt to harm the emperor in this more vulnerable state, but continued his attempts to please and arouse with mouth and hands.  His talented mouth drew the second nipple into a taut peak, nibbling lightly with his teeth.

"Ahh- that's good." Khan groaned, his back arching against the ground slightly. Even after a restful sleep, the augment still had tightly wound nerves that needed some extra attention to unravel. Both hands lightly rested on Jim's thighs, though allowed the boy to move however was necessary. He simply liked to keep contact and touch.

Jim nibbled across Khan's collarbone and stretched up to press a chaste kiss to where his pulse beat on his throat.  Following that, kisses, licks and the occasional nibble worked their way straight down until Jim rubbed his cheek over the spot just above Khan's waistband.  "May I continue, Lord?"

"Yes ... please do." Khan said, head tilted back, very aroused now after the foreplay of kisses and nibbles over his skin. His hips rose and he helped push his pants down slightly, though trusted Jim to do most of the work. Meanwhile his left hand slid into the back of Jim's pants, palming the small of his back, enjoying his warm body.     

Jim wasted no time now, feeling how hard Khan was and detecting the first hints of liquid leaking from his cock.  He uncovered the length and pushed Khan's pants down just far enough to be out of the way.  After a few kitten licks to the very tip, he simply took the whole head in his mouth and sucked a few times, hard.

"Good-" Khan groaned instantly, his other hand moving to the back of Jim's head. "Very good, my boy." He said, fingers clenching a fist full of hair, then releasing again. His hips rolled naturally, pushing to have more of Jim's mouth, the pleasure of it unlocking a few more knots in his back.

Jim hated blow-jobs nearly more than anything else.  He had a strong gag reflex and despite years of practice, his body still insisted he was choking half the time.  And he had to pretend to enjoy it with Khan, where his other masters hadn't cared.  So, he let out a feigned pleased noise and slid more of the monster cock into his mouth.  Breathing through his nose, he persuaded his mouth and throat to widen enough so that he could deep throat and take everything.  When his nose pressed into the curls of Khan's groin, he shut his eyes wearily.

Khan groaned openly, hips rising naturally as he pressed to have more of that delicious wetness and heat of Jim's mouth. "Yes. You are doing very well, my boy ..." Khan fisted the back of his head to pull him off a little so that only the head of his cock rested against Jim's tongue and breached his lips. It didn't take much like this, before Khan came quickly, half shooting into Jim's mouth and half spilling down the length of his own cock. "Good." He groaned, letting his hand fall away as he relaxed back into the ground.

Jim swallowed down everything that entered his mouth and then began to clean the rest off of Khan's cock, grateful for the quick release.  In the mood, the augment could go for hours, until Jim wished his jaw would fall off to spare him.  He'd popped his jaw out of alignment once and nearly screamed in the middle of the blow-job, only the certainty that Khan would snap his neck for such an action allowing him to snap it back into place and go on.

Deeply satisfied, Khan sighed as Jim cleaned him off. "I needed that." He said, tone relaxed. He glanced down at his loyal companion, thumbing the side of his jaw. "Unless we have anything left, that might be all you get for breakfast until we get into town."

"Thank you, my Lord.  There is a little fruit, cheese and bread left for you, my Lord," Jim said. "And water enough."  He wiped off his mouth quickly, head turned away from Khan, before he moved to pull back up the disheveled pants.  He was glad Khan did not want anything more from him at the moment.  He was very tired and worried that he might no be able to coax his body to fake arousal.

"Bring me what is left." He said, still feeling too satisfied to move much. But after a moment he sat up and pulled his shirt back on. His own hand touching down the front of his chest, pleased by the lingering sensations.     

Jim assembled the rest of the food and brought it to Khan, along with a cup of water.  "Here you are, my Lord," he said, setting them beside the emperor carefully.  He then straightened and began to remove their shelter and pack everything else up to put away.

Khan ate leisurely, watching Jim at work. "You never complain, do you." He observed, eating the remaining bread and cheese.

Jim stiffened for a spilt second and then continued his work, unsure what to say in answer.  Complain?  Slaves did not get to complain.  One word of dissatisfaction was at least a beating or a sale and at most, death.  The comment was another casual cruelty, heaped upon a life of cruelty.  "No, my Lord," Jim finally said softly, without adding that he had no reason to, since that would be a patent lie that even his ability to lie wouldn't pull off.

Khan watched Jim work a bit more before he finally stood. The bread and cheese was gone. But Khan offered between his thumb and finger a slice of fruit, one of only a few left. Holding it to Jim's eye level in offering, Khan then said. "What if I gave you permission. One complaint. Just one. What would it be?"

Jim's feet rooted to the ground in fear, as he stared into Khan's eyes, not taking the offered fruit.  His mind spun in a combination of fear and for the first time in a long time, anger.  Surely this was a trap.  But it was also a command, and Jim had been trained to obey commands, even when they led to things that were unpleasant.  "If I were allowed one complaint, Emperor Khan," he said in his most formal way, "it would be that you lie to me."

"I lie to you?" Khan repeated back. "Please elaborate."     

Jim swallowed another lump of fear and forced his throat to work.  "When you say or imply that you care for me, Emperor."  He returned to his work and hoped that Khan would leave it there, though he believed that would not be the case.

Khan frowned slightly. He took Jim by the hand to keep him from working any further. Facing the young man, Khan pressed for more information. "You believe it is a lie, that I care for you? Why do you believe that?" Khan was direct and forceful, as was his nature to be.

Jim dared to lift his eyes to the Emperor's for the moment, just for this answer.  "My Lord, I have seen how you treat the people you care for ... and it is not how you treat me.  You would not even think of it, my Lord."

Khan stared back at Jim, still holding his wrist as they faced one another. Then reaching up with his other hand, Khan clasped the back of Jim's neck. His hand a powerful weapon, capable of crushing bone and muscle with a tight squeeze. But he held Jim like this, to look him in the eye. "You are right. I take you for advantage, because of your position." Leaning in, Khan kissed Jim on the cheek then let go of him altogether, leaving the boy to his work while Khan began to saddle the horses.

Jim reeled a moment, terror, confusion and anger all zinging through his body and mind.  He straightened himself and finished his work, forcing all his concentration on the simple tasks.  He did not understand Khan's response, nor know what to expect from the augment now.  He cursed himself for his response, but forced himself to carry the packs over to where Khan stood with the horses. "I have our packs, my Lord," he said.

Khan nodded and secured one pack to each saddle, then held Jim's horse still for him. "Can you get up there on your own again?"

"Thank you, my Lord, I believe I can," Jim said with a nod to him. He carefully set himself and then mounted, pleased when he did not thunk quite so hard into the saddle.  He patted Comella on the neck and said, "I am secure, my Lord."

Khan nodded and once more tied off the horse to his own. Then quickly mounting his own horse, set them into motion once again. The trees in the area offered shade from the sunlight, and there was enough foliage on the trail that the horses were satisfied with pulling at and chewing on as they went along.     

Jim gripped Comella's mane and spent the ride in silence, ignoring the emptiness of his stomach.  Semen with nothing else was unpleasant, but he ignored the slight nausea and just rode with his eyes down.  He did not know what might come next, so it was impossible to enjoy the sights as he had the previous day.  But he sometimes stroked Comella's glossy hide to thank her for carrying him and to soothe himself a little.  

As predicted, they reached a small town by mid-morning. With a thriving farmers market well into business, Khan glanced back at Jim before urging their horses into town. There were shops and kids playing in the street, and farmers from remote areas with carts of goods they had to come sell or trade. Being on horseback drew attention to Khan and Jim, but the attention was more on Jim then anything. A slave on a horse was a strange sight.    

Also, Jim stood out for his fair skin and blonde hair, not to mention the blue of his eyes, when they were visible.  He was not showing those eyes now, keeping them firmly on the ground as they entered a town.  He was lower than the poorest farmer or the beggar in the dust.  All of them could spit on him with impunity.  Perhaps that is why augments allowed slavery, so even the poorest of their subjects could have someone to look down on, as they looked down on everyone.

Though people still went about their business, Jim continued to get many looks. As the area became further congested, Khan dismounted and lead their horses on by foot. Finding the right tradesmen was important, but Khan found what he was looking for soon enough. Securing his horse, Khan spoke with the vendor for a few minutes, then returned to Jim and the horses. "Dismount." He said to Jim, while he began to unsaddle Party Cloudy.    

Jim climbed off Comella quickly, unsure what was going on.  It was very possible he was about to be sold by the Emperor.  Surely, this merchant might be able to pay a decent price, which could help Khan's cause and unburden him from an ungrateful slave.  He swallowed and asked with a steady voice, "Shall I also unsaddle Comella, my Lord?"

"No. Leave her saddled. But remove the pack." Khan said, placing the saddle on the ground next to the vendor's booth. Khan then went through the pack that had been on his saddle and took out sellable items. Which even included his other shirt, soiled with blood.     

"Yes, my Lord," Jim said, even more confused.  He removed the pack and carried it to his side, setting it down.  "Is there something I may fetch from the pack for you, my Lord?"

"Anything we don't need." Khan explained, then began to talk price for the lot with the vendor. Both men spoke to one another in reasonable tones, especially as Khan pointed out the value of silver inlay on his saddle.     

Jim carefully took out a spare set of dishes, which had not been used.  He wondered about the fancy silver cup, but kept that for Khan, setting out his own more utilitarian one.  And his own second set of clothes ended up with the rest.  He lowered his eyes to the ground and waited out to see what was going on.

Khan and the vendor continued to talk and seemed to agree on terms. Then Khan began to get paid, a large sum of money in the form of coin and jewelry. Then with one final positive exchange, Khan untied his horse and turned them around to go back the way they had come through the market. "Stay close." He ordered Jim, even as vendors offered to buy Jim on the spot, shouting at Khan from their booths.      

Jim shivered at the bidding from all sides, even though he had heard it before.  And frankly, the prices these men could offer were nowhere near as high as from the higher slave markets.  He was not in Khan's service for nothing.  But he did stay an extra step closer to the emperor, eyes lowered to his feet.  He still had no idea what was going on.

Khan stopped them by what passed for a stable, selling horses, camels, donkeys, goats, and cattle. There, Khan spoke to the vendor while the horses immediately dipped their heads to drink in the water basin, slurping it down greedily. But no exchange was made here, and after the horses had their fill of water, Khan walked them onward, down a smaller road in the town, which had fewer vendors, most of which were more or less attachments to the front of the shops down that street.

Here, Khan tied off his horse on a post, then helped tie off the other. "Come with me." He said, entering into one of the sheltered establishments. The business in question was something of a small restaurant, with a large grill that was almost the same size as the dining tables. "What would you like to eat?" He asked Jim, knowing he did not speak the language.

Jim followed uncertainly and glanced around the restaurant quickly, before looking down at his feet again.  "I will have whatever you wish, my Lord," he said.  

Khan turned his back on one of the men behind the counter, prepared to attend to the needs of their customers, no matter who they were, money was money. Facing Jim and blocking out the other men from Jim's line of sight, Khan whispered. "You can have anything you want. Would you like chicken? Beef? Sweet? Spicey?"

Jim wasn't sure what was going on, but again Khan asked him a direct question, so he tried to answer as best he could.  "Once, I was allowed a little bite of a chicken dish that was very tasty, my Lord.  The cook referred to is as _korma_.  May I try some of that, my Lord?"  

With a nod, Khan then turned back to the cooks and began to order. _Chicken korma_ , asking specifically to make sure they had the proper ingredients for the ginger cream sauce, wanting the dish to be better then Jim remembered it. Then ordered _shahi paneer_ , which included cheese and cashews that they could both enjoy. An order of rice and naan bread, then as an afterthought, decided to treat himself to one more item and ordered _malai kofta_ , which would be another nice solid food to share between them. After ordering and paying upfront, Khan directed Jim to a table, to sit with him. In a chair. Not on the floor right next to him, as might be expected.    

Jim looked at Khan with frightened eyes for a moment and then took the chair.  His knees had already been trying to bend themselves into their place on the floor.  Tremors started in his hands, and he clasped them in his lap, eyes now down at the tabletop.  "Thank you, my Lord," he whispered, "but will not the townspeople wonder?  I do not wish to be trouble to you, Emperor."

"What will they wonder, I imagine." Khan said gently and placed hand on Jim's shoulder, squeezing firmly. The boy was a bundle of nerves, and only his own bravery would get him through. Then after one more squeeze, Khan sat across from him. If Khan were to ask the boy to suck him off while he ate his lunch, the act would go ignored, since the boy was Khan's property and he could do as he wished with him. Similarly, if he wanted Jim to sit with him at the table, that was Khan's decision to make. "If there is trouble, it is I who have brought it upon us. But this is my decision."     

"Yes, my Lord," Jim said quietly and peered at Khan from under his lowered lashes.  "I shall do my best not to dishonor you with my manners, Emperor."  After all, Jim was not used to eating at a table in public.  Nobody cared what a slave on the floor did, but today, Khan had decided to make them equal in this one way.  It was very confusing, and Jim hoped the augment might explain, though he would never ask.

One of their servers came over a few minutes later, and while they gave Jim a confused glance, they kept their attention on Khan as they served up two cups of tea and left the small tea pot on the table. "I know you are afraid." Khan said quietly. "You do not need to be. You have done nothing wrong. I have taken advantage of your position, and I wish to do better."    

Jim looked at the tea and waited for permission to drink some of it.  "I do not understand, my Lord," he confessed in a small voice.  "You wish ... to not take advantage?"  He made a small noise in the back of his throat.  "You asked me, Emperor, and I told you the truth, but I did not ask- I did not expect-" He trailed off miserably, not knowing what to say.  "Thank you, my Lord," he settled on again.

Khan took a sip of his tea, then with a small gesture, indicated that Jim should do the same. "I wish to do better, by you. I do not like, that you do not trust me. That you see me as a liar." Khan kept his eyes on the young man, then allowed his gaze to fall as he took another sip of tea. "I do not understand, either." Khan admitted, his tone soft, but there was frustration there. "I want many things from you. But forcing them, demanding them, is not satisfactory for either of us. So, I must try to do better, until we find a balance we are both satisfied with."

"You have been a kinder master than most, my Lord," Jim said.  "And from the beginning, I have known what to expect from you.  That is all the kindness a slave can expect, my Lord, and you have been that.  I am sorry that I am not satisfying you ... I did believe I was, my Lord!  Until now, you never said ... I will do better!"

Khan raised a hand and leaned forward, asking Jim to calm down. "That is not my meaning ... You have satisfied me greatly. In every way. It is why I always want you in my arms, I want you close. " Khan settled his own hands in his lap as he spoke to the boy. "You are very good at pretending to enjoy the things we do, you are very dedicated to the task of my pleasure, and my daily needs. I wish however, that your affection for me were genuine ... but that is not something that can be forced, or learned. Your affection for me is a matter of duty, and I wish it were more then that. Your arousal is often forced, and I feel you find no pleasure in my touch, no matter how gentle or considerate I attempt to be."

Jim contemplated Khan's words for a few moments, still unsure of what to think.  It was true that sex held no interest for him, that the physical pleasure escaped him, even when he could bring himself to release.  There was far too much degradation and danger associated with pleasuring a master to find any goodness in it himself.  Any show of enjoyment was always that, a show.  "May I ask, my Lord, what it is you mean to do then?"

Khan sighed, glancing to the door and the calls from the market just outside. His thoughts drifted, before he turned his attention back to Jim. "I know, if I attempt to seek your consent, you will instantly grant it to me, weather you truly want the contact, or not ... so, I believe ... I must wait for you to come to me. If you desire intimate exchanges, I must wait for you to indicate them, from now on. Even if you never do. I will respect, your lack of attraction for me. I will not force myself on you, any longer, no matter how much I desire you."

Jim's eyes went wide at the words, at the idea.  "I do not understand, my Lord.  Of what use would I be to you then?  I do not wish to be of no use, Emperor.  You are already risking much to take me, Emperor."  He sipped his tea to calm his nerves and then smiled a little at the flavor.  "Oh, this is good, my Lord.  I do not think I have had such good tea."

Khan smiled a little as Jim tried something new. "I am pleased that you like it." He said, taking another sip for himself as well, before getting back to the subject at hand. "You are still of use to me, for your company. For your conversation. For the work and labor you provide as we make this journey. You are of use to me, because your companionship reminds me that I am capable of complex emotional states."    

Jim did look at him now, surprise on his face.  "Emperor, there is no doubt that you are a very complex person.  How can you think otherwise, my Lord?"  He blushed at his forwardness and dropped his head again, sipping his tea.  "But I am glad you think I am of use to you still, my Lord."

Khan smiled again, when Jim proved brave enough to look at him directly. "You see, that is a lovely thing to say. There is no doubt, in your mind. But in my position, when my function is primarily in the role of a warrior, an architect for social and physical constructs, I rarely get to explore any other parts to myself, that there might be." Khan then quieted a moment and sat back as the food was delivered to their table, along with two empty plates so that each man could serve themselves what they wanted.    

Jim looked at the food and then looked at Khan and then looked at the food again.  He did not serve himself, still waiting for Khan's direction.  "If you did not need to be those things, my Lord," he asked with a genuine curiosity, "what would you have been?"

Serving himself some rice onto his plate first, then followed by the two vegetable dishes and naan, Khan then turned the serving spoon towards Jim, gesturing for him to do the same. "I cannot say." Khan said, tearing off a piece of naan and began to scoop bits of sauce and vegetable up into it, eating with his hands. "You have a fine imagination. What do you think?"     

Jim scooped careful portions on the plate, watching Khan for approval.  And when he noted nothing severe in his expression, he gave himself a bit extra of the _korma_.  It smelled as delicious as he remembered, and his expression turned into delight at the flavor of the first forkful.  "This is better than even I remembered, my Lord," he praised softly and with thanks.  "I never thought to have so much, nor even another bite again.  Thank you, Emperor, for this feast."  He took another bite and considered Khan's question.  "I think you would still be a leader, my Lord, for I don't think your nature is anything else.  But things were not as they have been, I think you would have led a great democracy, my Lord."   

Once Jim started to eat, only then did Khan direct him. "Eat as much as you like. You deserve a good meal." This last week in particular had been difficult, as their food supplies had begun to run down to only the things that traveled well. Bread and cheese, and a few fruits, both fresh and dried. But they could eat well now, and would continue to do so for the remaining few days it would take for them to reach Khan's people. "Thank you." Khan said gently, his current failure leaving him with a bitter taste, but he understood Jim's meaning.     

"Truthfully, my Lord, I believe you could be whatever you wished," Jim said and took a piece of the warm naan bread.  "Thank you for the meal my Lord.  I was quite hungry, and this is better food than I have ever had.  You are generous to me, Emperor."  He extended a hand under the table to lightly brush Khan's left knee in thanks.

Khan instantly brightened at this touch. A little glow returned to his eyes, which had been dark and grey in their focus for far too long. "You are welcome." He said, his knee bending out as Jim touched him there, welcoming the contact. "Jim." He added after a moment. "Would you prefer that I call you, Jim? I have heard others call you this name."

Jim looked over the emperor's face and said softly, "I do not mind your nickname for me, my Lord, since you explained your reasons.  My mother ... I remember her calling me Jim when I was small, so it is the name she gave me.  My name.  I was always glad, my Lord, to have a name that was my own.  It was the only thing I every owned."  He ducked his head and cursed himself.  A little bit of leeway from the emperor, and he was turning far too forward.  "Whatever you prefer, my Lord."

"I shall try to use your name. But I am fond of calling you, my boy ... so I may use both, in the end." Khan said, not minding the conversation. He continued to eat, using a spoon to eat the rice and some of the vegetables.    

Jim tried everything, tempted to eat fast and shove in food, but forcing himself to go slowly.  "May I ask what you prefer to be called, my Lord?  I have heard your family call you many friendly things."  

Khan was startled for a moment. The names his family had for him were different then what a servant was to call him. But then he remembered, he was trying to change. He was trying to treat Jim better. Which meant allowing things he would not allow with others. "Yes-" He said slowly, "They call me many things. Mostly, they call me Khan, or brother. What other names have you heard?"

But Jim sensed he had pushed too far and said, "None in particular, my Lord," with grave formality.  "I shall continue to address you as I always have, my Lord."  He spooned in some more korma and chewed slowly, eyes closed in pleasure.  He kept his silence now, focusing on the food.

As progressive as Khan was attempting to be with Jim, he was not yet ready to be called by familiar terms, even though what they did with one another was quite intimate and familiar. But even that, might not be the case any more. Khan nodded and ate more, keeping the pace slow and relaxed for both of them. Though, when there was still chicken left, and Jim appeared to have eaten all that he was going to for the moment, Khan singled for the server. He directed the man to put the chicken and rice in a container, though specified that it must be metal, and once more paid for this extra service.

Tearing at the final piece of naan, Khan chewed the bread and sipped the last of his tea. "We have more to do in the market, before to move on. Do you want more to drink, before we leave?"

"I would be most pleased, my Lord, if I may have some cool water," Jim said.  "This tea is fine, but does not quench thirst."  He ducked his head and attempted to appeal to the emperor's better nature, even though he felt he had misstep with him when asking about names.  But honestly, he had merely been attempting to be friendlier.  Khan was actually starting to annoy the slave a little.  He either wanted their roles to be equalized or he did not. He was deviating from the script and leaving Jim on the uncertain footing that was the terror of all slaves.  For whatever Khan was attempting, that is all Jim still was.  

"Very well." Khan said and stood. He approached the counter to address the men packing up the remainder of their food. Once the food was packaged in a container that would travel well and be manageable to reheat on the road, Khan returned to Jim with a bottle of water. "They have an old fashioned cooler, I have not seen in many years. It keeps food cold, behind a glass door. Here." He said, offering Jim the water.

Jim took the water and said, "Thank you my lord," with equal humbleness. "You are kind to me, Emperor."  He sipped down the water, enjoying the coolness on his throat.  "That is a remarkable thing, my Lord ... I have never had such cold water that was not from a cold spring."  He stood and took his spot a step behind Khan, signaling he was ready to follow.

"It has been some time since I have seen such a thing." Khan said, feeling strangely nostalgic, but pushed all related thoughts down as they headed back outside. Khan packed the left over food in one of the bags, then untied the horses. "We will walk to complete our remaining transactions." He said, showing Jim how to lead his horse on foot, then continued to lead by example.     

"Yes, Emperor," Jim said with a nod and moved a few steps behind, leading Comella, as Khan directed.  He hummed a little to himself as they went, trying to keep his tongue to himself for the moment.  He felt like he may have already strained some of Khan's new resolve and did not want to anger the augment.  Besides, walking the friendly mare was relaxing somehow, as he felt like Comella regarded him with friendly brown eyes.

After a few minutes, slowly walking the market, Khan stopped and handed Jim the reins to Party Cloudy. "Hold him for a moment." He said, so that he could get closer to a food vendor. Khan listened to the man as he attempted to sell the goods he had, and even allowed Khan to sample a few slices of fruit he had in a bowl for customers. The two spoke easily, even as they came to terms over price. In the end, Khan came away with bread and dried figs, oranges, tomatoes, cheese and even a small jar of honey.

Carefully packing the food items in the two bags, Khan bound them together in such a way that he made it into a pack that could now be fitted over the front shoulders of Partly Cloudy, now that he was no longer carrying a saddle on his back. Which also freed up Comella's burden of weight. "What else looks good to you?" Khan prompted, knowing they still needed more, but wanted to give Jim the chance to choose.

Jim considered the market goods and said quietly, "Some dried meat would be beneficial for us both, my Lord, along with some nuts.  They are both good for travel and provide energy.  And, if I may venture, Emperor, chocolate will also do the same."  He had never eaten chocolate, but he had learned how to pack provisions for travel as part of his duties.

"Very well." Khan said, taking Jim's advice with a little smile. Meats, including live chickens and goats for a farm or for slaughter were only a few booths down. But Khan opted for dried meat, venison and jerky, instead of bothering with taking a chicken along with them. Once those goods were packed away, they had to head down a little further for the more luxury foods, the nuts and chocolate. But here, Khan was just as generous with what he ordered as he was with the other goods.

Though after the chocolate was packed away, something else caught his eye. "Tie the horses, come here." He said with an encouraging beckoning of his hand, already stepping closer to a vendor that had fabrics and jewelry on display.

Jim tied the horses as bade and petted each of them, before heading toward Khan.  He looked over the wares of the booth in front of Khan curiously, before dropping his head to bow to the emperor a little.  He was aware of the shopkeeper's eyes on him and deliberately showed deep respect to his master.  "Yes, my Lord," he murmured.  "I am here."

Khan began to speak to the vendor. He feigned interest in a few things the older man attempted to sell, but eventually began to press for what he was really after. Thumbing through a few folded pieces of fabric on the table, Khan selected one that was a grey, almost blue color and turned to Jim with it. Taking one edge, Khan then proceeded to give Jim a type of head scarf to protect his fair skin from the sun, which ended by being wrapped loosely around his shoulder and neck. "What do you think?"    

Jim blinked up at Khan and then smiled at him, lightly fingering the soft cloth.  "It would be most kind of you, my Lord," he said.  "This cloth is most fine, and my head could benefit from the cover, Emperor."  He bowed even lower this time.  "Thank you for considering it for me, my Lord."

"Very good." Khan said, one hand still lingering on Jim's shoulder from where he had arranged the fabric. Then slowly, without explaining himself at all, Khan reached around Jim's neck and unlatched the slave collar from his neck. Taking it off, Khan then turned to the vendor, explaining the metal content. The two spoke again, and while Khan paid for the scarf, and one other for himself, he also paid for one more item. Selecting a necklace of light blue sapphires, Khan took Jim by the wrist and wrapped it around several times so that it could be worn as a bracelet. Several dozen little gems sparkling in the sunlight on Jim's wrist.

Jim stared at the sparkling bracelet, mouth open in shock, before he swallowed hard and said, "This is a most generous thing to allow me to wear, my Lord.  Does it- does it have some meaning, if I may ask, my Lord?"  He reached with his other hand to lightly touch the sparkling stones.

"Yes, my boy. It is a gift, for you." Khan said, watching Jim examine the decorative piece. "Take it as a sign, that I wish to treat you well. And-" He added, his tone a little somber for a moment, "if things should ever go poorly, if I am ever unable to care for you ... use this, to start a new life."     

"I understand, my Lord," Jim said, knowing that even though this moment was peaceful, danger still lurked behind them both.  "I thank you for the gift ... and your well wishes."  He looked the blue stones over again and then said with a bit of shame, "They are fine stones, my Lord.  Far finer than I am fit for, except that it meets your pleasure."

"I deem them worthy of you." Khan said, then turned back to the vendor, picking through a few more items before finding a second blanket, which he paid for as well. "Come along-" He turned, only to find a man reaching out to touch Jim, inquiring as to his price. The man in question was a different kind of merchant, with a small gathering of female sex workers standing in the open archway to entice buyers of their trade. But the act of touching Jim without consent was intolerable, and before anyone in the market knew what was happening, Khan had the man pinned against the nearest wall and with two quick, deep, angry cuts, used his knife to cut off the offending hand. Then with a kick to his stomach, pushed the man to the ground to bleed out in the dirt, rather then spoil Khan's clothes.

"My Lord!" Jim exclaimed in shock at the sudden violence.  He had noted the brothel owner approaching, but had paid him no mind, knowing Khan was of no mind to sell him in this moment.  Not after purchasing him such finery.  Still, he had to force himself not to shrink away from the greasy hand that reached for him, as a slave was below even such a foul man.      

The actions of his master, however, drew instant attention, and Jim went to his side, urging him away.  "We must fly, my Lord.  You have killed him."

The augment was furious. Khan growled at the man in the dirt, but with Jim's urging, he put his knife away and turned his back on the sight. Too angry for words, Khan rushed them back to the horses and helped Jim mount, since they were in a rush. Then pushing himself on his own horse, riding bare back, Khan dug in and had them flee the town.    

Jim grabbed hold of Comella's mane and gripped her with his legs for his life.  He leaned forward and just let her follow Partly Cloudy.  He heard no pursuit and hoped that they could escape unmolested.  Khan could surely fight off any who came, but it would draw more attention to bring more people after the augment.  And all because someone had nearly touched him.

The horses were pushed hard until about mid-day, when Khan finally slowed them down and gave the animals a rest, letting them walk and drag their feet a bit. Turning his own horse around in place, Khan stopped them both to face Jim. "Are you unharmed?" He finally asked, looking the boy over.  

"A bit shaky, my Lord, but unharmed," Jim assured him softly.  "He did not actually touch me, Emperor, as you moved far too quickly.  He did assault my ears with his offer to purchase me."  He petted Comella's neck, noting the sweat there.  "While we walk them, my Lord, may I walk?  I believe it might strengthen my nerves and allow Comella more rest, my Lord. I shall keep up."

"He should have made no attempt on you. I am glad however, that you are unharmed." Looking back the way they had come, then down at the horses, Khan nodded. "We will both walk." He said, slipping from his horse with ease. Then turning them in the right direction once more, Khan led the way on foot.

Jim moved after him, leading Comella as Khan had taught him.  "Attempt, my Lord?" he asked.  "No.  He had no right to accost your property, my Lord.  I wonder that he had the nerve."  He scuffed his foot in the dirt.  "I do not know how to feel that he should think me of value for such purpose ..."

Stopping again, Khan turned and hooked an arm around his horse's chest, asking him to stop, but also in a way to ground himself as he spoke. "You are a rare and handsome sight, Jim." Had Khan been in the mind to do so, he might have bent Jim over right there in the market and taken him publicly, for all to see. Jim was his. No one else was to touch him. No one else was to have him. But his thoughts had not turned so dark, except to take the hand of the man who dared touch what was his.    

"Thank you, my Lord," Jim said, stopping his own horse and giving Khan a mixed confused and gentle smile.  "Are you well?  forgive me, my Lord, but you reacted more strongly than I.  And you seem ... a bit shaken, Emperor."  He dared approach now and reached out a hand to put on Khan's chest, gentle.

With a deep breath to fill his lungs, Khan welcomed the touch. "You are not to be made into a whore. You are more then that. You are my companion." Khan watched to touch Jim's face and kiss him, but refrained from doing so, keeping to his promise. "I do not like the idea of someone else touching you."

Jim almost smiled at such a naive remark from the emperor himself.  He had been made a "whore" as Khan called it before he was sold to Khan, even though it had been a young age.  His features and blonde hair had marked him for the bedchamber well before he came of age.  

"I do not wish to be touched, my Lord," Jim said softly.  "But it is the first lesson of a slave ... what you want is not important.  However, if you do not wish it, then I shall try to escape such touches if others should try them."

The augment lived by a certain code, even if not everyone understood it. Yes, he took the boy as a lover, but not until he had come of age. And the idea of defiling a child any younger than that held great anger and disgust for him. It was fortunate he did not know the truth of Jim's position, before he had come to Khan's household. There would be no telling how the augment might react. "You are important to me. And you are mine." Khan said, still unable to escape the double talk of both treating Jim as his property, and as someone he wished to treat better.  "I do not want anyone to touch you. And if they do, without your consent, you are to tell me."     

"Yes, my Lord, I will not hesitate to speak of it," Jim promised.  "I will try always to stay close so others cannot even try.  Especially for these last days before we find your family."  He pressed his hand more firmly to Khan's chest as if to seal the promise.  As if a slave’s word had any value.

"Thank you." Khan said. His head titled to the side and he leaned in slightly, but he made no move to touch or kiss Jim. Instead, he allowed Jim to be the one to press the promise into his chest for safekeeping. Then giving his horse a pat on the shoulder, Khan turned back around and walked them onward.

Jim stepped back and said, "You are most welcome, my Lord," which may have been the first time he had truly been thanked for something by any master.  It touched him somehow, and he walked closer to Khan, their movements quiet, but it was a good thing now.  He believed for the moment that Khan would not touch him unless invited.

Allowing the horses to walk for over an hour allowed them to cool down, as did drinking whenever a water source crossed their path. But after a while, Khan became eager to move faster, and so pulled himself back up onto his horse, settling more comfortably now that he was not in a rush. He paused however, to wait for Jim to do the same. "Time to ride again. The horses will have better footing over this terrain then we will."

"Yes, my Lord," Jim said and moved to Comella's side and mounted, gaining confidence with every time.  He nodded to the augment and said, "I am ready, my Lord.  Will we be traveling swiftly again?"  

"It is not necessary to rush their footing at this time. We will let them walk over any slopes and inclines, then trot over the straight sections." Khan explained, encouraging his horse forward with a shift of his body and his knees press close to the horse's shoulder, near the packs. On foot, the area would waste a lot of energy to combat each up and down of the hilly and rocky ground. But the horses had a longer stride and bodies built to carry weight over such terrain, so for them it was still an easy stroll.

Jim smiled a little in relief, since the gallop had frankly been a bit unnerving.  "Yes, my Lord," he said.  "Thank you for allowing the horses some rest and me a chance to walk off my jitters, Emperor. It was beneficial to us both."

"You are welcome, Jim. I hope the encounter does not leave you upset." Khan said, speaking to Jim, even though his eyes were forward on the path he wanted the horses to take.    

"I am well, my Lord," Jim said, trying to ease Comella beside Partly Cloudy for a moment.  "I was not afraid for myself, but for you, my Lord.  You were so angry, and there may have been pursuit of us.  I did not wish to be such trouble, Emperor."

"I doubt the world will mourn the loss of a procurer, such as that man." Khan said, then glanced to Jim at his side. "And as I said, if there is any trouble, I have brought it upon myself. You are not to blame, my boy."

"I hope nothing bad happens to his slaves," Jim murmured, mostly to himself.  He lifted his head to Khan and said, "I was the one he reached for, my Lord, and the reason you reacted.  I thank you for your forgiveness."  He inclined his head again.  

"You cannot be blamed for the impulses of other men. You are not at fault." Khan said a little more sternly. They walked on a little more before he spoke up again. "His workers will likely find similar work, or may have the opportunity to leave the trade if they have friends in other lines of work. I have only ever seen good things come to such girls, after such a man is killed."

Jim ducked his head at the scold and murmured, "Yes, my Lord.  Thank you, my Lord."  He rode in silence, thinking how the slaves would merely get a new owner and most likely continue in their degrading service.  Owners didn't change much, not once you'd been pegged as a certain type of slave.  Khan hadn't, after all.

It was difficult not to be frustrated with Jim, when he did not know any other way to be. He was quiet for a time before managing to say something calm and rational that he hoped would help. "I have seen many such men put down. I have put them down myself, in some cases. I have seen slaves freed. And abused families start new lives. I have seen the starving find food security. And those in pain, treated until they were free from their suffering. I know you have not seen these things for yourself, Jim, but they exist nevertheless."

Jim's first thought was for why Khan owned slaves then, and it made his insides spin with fear.  He'd buried his rebellious side years ago and signs of it bubbling up always worried him. He pushed the thought aside and said, "No, my Lord, I have never seen such kindness to anyone who was not already powerful.  And certainly never to a slave.  I have seen much of the opposite, Emperor."

"Yes. I know you have." There was nothing more to say. Jim would either see the good in the world, or the evils. And he had every reason to see only the evils. So Khan did not push the issue. Jim would come to see it in his own time, or not. There would be no forcing it. Just as there would be no forcing Jim's genuine affection.

Jim fell silent for a long time, just looking at the scenery.  He enjoyed the feel of Comella carrying him forward.  "My life with you has not been completely unbearable, my Lord," he finally said, the only kind of peace offering he had.

"I shall endeavor to be better." Khan said with a sigh. Having the boy educated, given food and shelter and clothing was the standard for anyone in Khan's household. But without even asking for it, Jim wanted more. Khan picked up their pace for a small stretch, then eased the horses back again. When they reached a stream, full of healthy movement of the water, Khan allowed the horses to drink, but also slid off to get a few handfuls of water for himself.

Jim got off, as well, and moved closer to Khan.  "You allowed me to learn to read, my Lord," he said, "which was beyond my imagining.  And your household did not administer beatings as often as others, nor demand sexual acts as frequently.  I was better treated in all ways, Emperor."  He knelt and filled a canteen with water, before splashing some on his face.

"Better. But still imperfect." Khan said, and acknowledged Jim with a nod. He remained crouched down, letting the water sweep through his fingers, just for the sensation of something other then holding reins. "What would make you happy, my boy? I would like you to tell me."

Jim looked at him and said, "I fear to tell you, my Lord, but I will if you insist." He wiped off his face and waited for confirmation that Khan wanted the truth,

"You may speak without fear of consequences." Khan said, standing to face Jim and listen to him properly.     

Jim stood and lifted his eyes to Khan for a moment.  "No person would choose to be a slave, my Lord.  I believe you would prefer death to enslavement, and there have been times, even in your household, when I have considered it as a legitimate option.  My wish is the same as any other slaves, Emperor, to no longer be a slave.  I would live in the dirtiest hovel in the dirtiest place in all the world for the right to choose for myself."  He shrugged once and ducked his head.  "A slave cannot be happy, my Lord, by the very nature of being a slave."  

Khan looked at the boy sadly, then distracted himself by patting his horse on his chest and stroking his neck. "I sold your collar in the market. No one knows your status, except for you and me. If you left now, you could start over." Khan sighed, then said. "I will give you Comella. And all the rations she can carry. Would you like to leave me?"

Jim swayed where he stood and asked, "Are you freeing me, Emperor?"

"Yes." Khan said with a small frown, unable to feel happy about loosing Jim, even if keeping him was selfish. "You are free."    

Jim leaped forward and gave Khan the most enthusiastic hug of his young life.  And then blushing fiercely, he stepped back and said, "If you allow me to remain free, Emperor Khan, than I would like to continue to travel with you."

Entirely confused by this, Khan looked at Jim with uncertainty. "You are free. You do not have to remain with me. You can go ... you can be happy."

Jim looked at the Emperor with a slightly crooked smile.  "Do you not wish my company any longer, Emperor?  Just say it is so, and I will take Comella and find my own place.  But if you do, I will choose to follow and continue to serve you faithfully, as a free man.  I will have the right to speak my mind more freely and not to perform duties you would not ask of a free man, but otherwise, it will not be so different."

It had never once occurred to Khan that Jim would stay with him willingly as a free man. He observed the change in Jim's mood feeling that he was at least finally seeing a glimpse of his happiness. "Yes  Jim. I would like you to stay with me. It is why I did not release you from my service sooner."

Jim said, "You have been kind to me in many ways, my Lord, and I do wish at least to see you to safety.  The thought of harm befalling you does trouble me."

"Thank you, Jim. I would like your company."    

"It will be my pleasure, my Lord," Jim said softly.  "And I am happy to continue to serve you, as a servant should his Emperor."  He stroked Comella's neck.  "May I still have Comella, my Lord?  She has already become a friend to me."

"Yes, she is yours." Khan said, giving Jim the prestigious gift with ease. "And should you ever decide to leave my service, I will give you other gifts so that you might start out with some advantage."     

Jim smiled brilliantly and said, "Thank you, my Lord."  He rested his forehead against Comella's for a moment.  "Shall we continue, my Lord?"

"Yes, very well." Khan indulged in one more handful of water, then pulled himself up onto the bare back of Partly Cloudy. He waited for Jim a moment, then with a few clicks of the tongue, encouraged both horses forward again.     

Jim asked softly, "If there is time, my Lord, would you object to my learning how to ride better?  I feel that Comella is being kind to me, but other mounts may object to my clumsiness."

"Yes. I can show you these things." Khan said, glancing back at Jim with a nod. "When we stop for lunch, I will show you how to properly get off and on, that is most comfortable and safe for both you and the horse. And tonight, when we make camp, I will show you how to undo her tack."    

"Thank you, my Lord," Jim said.  "We shall stop for lunch? I had thought we might continue until dark."  He made the last remark as an inquiry, more than a statement.

"Yes, a light lunch should do. Since we had a very late, and very large breakfast." Even though it hadn't been breakfast food, it had been the first real meal of the day.    

Jim nodded and said, "It was a very good breakfast, my Lord.  I was hard pressed not to eat far too much.  And now, I may sit at a table without being glared at."

"You held yourself fine." Khan said, as a remark on both how Jim dealt with being looked at, and his table manners.    

"I was nervous," Jim said, "but I thought of your protection and felt better, my Lord.  I knew you would care for me there."

"And I shall continue to do so." Khan assured. The horses scraped their hooves over the stone from time to time, being lazy when they felt they could get away with it. But Khan made sure that their path was safe and did not force them to work to get over a steep slope if it only took them slightly off course to avoid it.    

Jim lightly scolded Comella for being lazy, but then laughed and scratched her ears tenderly.  "You're a good girl.  Are these rocks are hard on their hooves, my Lord?"

"Loose rocks can be troublesome. As horses have flat feet, unlike goats or mammals with claws, which do well to grasp onto any surface. Rocks that are small and pointy, can press against the underside of their hoof and cause pain. But in the wild, running over rocks is necessary for horses, it ensures that their hooves keep a good shape."     

"I read one about wild horses in Mongolia," Jim said.  "It sounded very exotic and far away.  They are supposed to be very primitive for a horse.  Like a throwback."

"Yes, many of them are. They are hardy animals, able to endure very harsh climates. And often feature unusual markings. I am in fact very fond of the breed. Particularly the lineages that look like horses from cave paintings."    

"Have you seen them, my Lord?" Jim asked.  "Are they as handsome as described in the book I read?  There were no pictures."

"Yes, I consider them a very handsome breed. I used to ride them cross country, when I was younger." Khan explained, opening up, only briefly about a time before he had ever become Emperor. "They are small and compact, but strong. They have very square and rectangular heads, unlike these horses which are triangular. Some will have a black dorsal stripe, leading up to short, upright mane. Or even stripes on their legs. But those are rare features these days."    

"You have traveled much haven't you, my Lord," Jim said.  "Did you have a place that was a favorite?  I heard that you have other palaces, as well.  You have stayed in the one I was brought to for most of my time with you."

"Yes, I have traveled a great deal. When you were reading, did you learn about the names of the continents, or of former countries?" Khan asked, hoping to see some of that intelligence he knew was there.

"If you'll forgive me, Emperor, there was little history in the library that I was allowed access to.  Except for information on the rise of the augments and defeat of the unaugmented armies," Jim said.  "I was directed to those multiple times." He offered a slight smile.  "There was a little information about the way the world was broken into countries before the wars."

"It is no matter." Khan said gently. "Simply put, the world was once divided by many hundreds of countries, spread across several continents. Continents are major land masses, which are separated primarily by oceans."    

"I have always wanted to see an ocean," Jim said.  "I was told by my first master that I was from the North American continent.  My family was sent across on ship, and my mother gave birth to me there.  My father died the same day ... I do not know how."

"Just as the land sometimes appears endless, so too does the ocean. It has beauty, and dangers, which both should be appreciated." Khan said, not pursuing the subject of Jim's former masters or of his family, though would listen if Jim continued down that difficult path of conversation.     

"It sounds like you, my Lord," Jim said with a little smile.  "You are also beautiful and dangerous.  It has been my impression, Emperor, that you are close to nature.  I should like to see more of it.  This area alone is lovely to me."

For someone who was engineered and grew up with technology at his fingertips, Khan was indeed close to nature. He found a comfort there, in the order of things, in the chaos, in the anger, or the serenity. Khan looked back at Jim and smiled at him. "Thank you." He wished there was more time to stop and enjoy the environment, but Khan would have to show Jim such sights at another time.    

"Why are you thanking me, my  Lord?" Jim asked.  He had said nothing that was not the truth as he saw it and figured it was not that complementary to a lot of people.  Still, the emperor was an unusual man, and Jim was pleased to have found a rapport with him over the years, even if he had been enslaved for all but now.  

"I take your comments as a compliment. Unless it was not intended as such."

"I intended no insult, my Lord, and am glad you are complimented by my words," Jim said.  "It was merely observation, though, from the time we have been together more closely."  He rubbed a hand through his hair and asked, "Would you have considered freeing me, if you knew I would not run from you."

"Yes Jim. I would have freed you sooner if I had known you would stay with me. I am honest in this. Even though it is selfish. "

"Guess an emperor gets used to having his own way," Jim mused.  "That"s a strange motion to me, my Lord, and one that will take time to get used to ... being able to have my own way sometimes, I mean."

"Yes, I imagine it is an new experience for you. You will have to decide where your values lie, what is important to you, and what is not."    

"You have no idea, my Lord, what it means to me,"  Jim said.  "I had tried to console myself on living life as a slave, but as I said, I could never be happy.  To know that other people view you as nothing more than property, to be misused as desired."

"I hope you find happiness then, in the years of your life to come." Khan said with a nod as he glanced back in Jim's direction, then turned his eyes forward on the path once more.     

"You have indicated to me, my Lord, that my happiness means something to you.  I wish to thank you for that care.  It is unusual to me," Jim said.  "I think I can find happiness in your company, if your family will also accept me in my new position."

"Yes, it does. And yes, they will." Khan said, unable to commit himself to any more, then what was already said. "Will you continue to serve as my personal attendant, or do you wish an alternative position within the household?" Khan asked after a few minutes.

"I would like to continue to serve you, my Lord, and educate myself further.  Someday, I may be ready to try new things, but I am still very ignorant of the world," Jim said, trying to be realistic.

"Good. I would like that too. You will stay with me. And receive further education."

 

* * *

 

The two spoke on and off over the next few hours before stopping for a light lunch and another rest for the horses. And while Khan was in the mood for his usual mid-day activities with the boy, the augment kept his promise and kept his hands to himself.

Jim, in the meantime, learned how to mount and dismount properly and safely and was eager for more knowledge as they went along. So they stopped for the day around sunset, in order to give Jim a chance to untack his horse while there was still some daylight. Khan showed the boy once, then had him try it himself.

The saddle proved little trouble, but the bridle was more problematic. Comella seemed to like to chew on the bit rather than let Jim get it out of her mouth.  And he tangled the throat latch something fierce before getting it undone properly.  But in the end, Jim triumphed and put everything away with a proud grin. "Thank you for showing me how to untack her, my Lord.  Tell me, do most horses try to eat their bits?"

"Hm-" Khan considered the horse, her manner and her apparent age. "Some horses like to chew as a nervous habit, or because the bit is new to them, or an uncomfortable fit, so they attempt to constantly move it around in their mouth. We should observe her further. If she enjoys taking the bit when you bridle her again, it is possible she simply enjoys chewing, like a baby enjoys a soother or a dog chews on a ball."

Jim chuckled and stroked her face, asking, "Is that what it is, girl?  Do you have a thing for chewing?"  He gently stroked her velvet nose, and she liped at him, gentle with her mouth.  "Do we have any treats we could give the horses, my Lord?"

"We have carrots and apples, both of which would be acceptable treats." Khan explained as he drank water from a pouch. Then setting out a blanket for Jim, and the second one for himself, Khan cleared the space for two areas of bedding, giving Jim his own space.     

Jim glanced at the way the bedding was set-up and smiled a little.  "My Lord, would you prefer that we sleep together?  For sleep?"  He did not mind that idea, if Khan was caring and not demanding of him.

Khan paused in his efforts as he looked at Jim. "If you are consenting and willing. It will be energy efficient for us to share body heat through the night."     

Jim's smile broadened a little, and he dared a tease, "Of course, my Lord, energy efficiency is very important."  He went to rummage in their new food stores and pulled out a couple of carrots.  "May I feed these to the horses, Emperor?"

"Yes, you are welcome to. Leave your hand flat, as you feed them, otherwise they may mistake your fingers for carrots." Khan explained, half watching Jim, half starting over with the blanket arrangements, so that they were together.     

"Oh, good point, my Lord," Jim said.  "Thank you."  He broke each one into several pieces and approached Partly Cloudy first, offering the gelding the carrot chunks slowly.  "He seems like a very nice horse, too, my Lord."

"Yes, he is a suitable horse. Listens well to instruction. And has a polite enough demeanor."     

"Doesn't sound like a horse you deserve, my Lord," Jim said with a smile, offering the horse another carrot.  "I always saw you on a regal, excitable horse, with tossing head and pawing hooves, prancing and rearing.  Partly Cloudy is far too sedate."  He fed the gelding the last piece of carrot, aware of Comella nickering nearby, wanting her own treat.

"As I said. He is suitable, especially for a long distance trek, such as this. The horse you described was often the sort I would ride in a public event. Something that offered showmanship."     

"You are very handsome in showmanship, my Lord," Jim said and  broke the second carrot into pieces for Comella.  "Is Comella strong enough for the rest of the trek, Emperor?"  He fed her a first chunk of carrot and watched her eat it hungrily.  

Khan smiled a little at the comment. "Yes, they are both in good shape and should manage the journey without issue."     

Jim hugged Comella's neck and offered another carrot piece, taken quickly.  "You and I are going to get along so well, girl," he said.  "I promise to treat you well, as long as you don't laugh at my learning how to ride with you."  He gave her another carrot, grinning as she drooled little bits out of her mouth during enthusiastic chomping.

"You have clearly made a friend. Continue as you have, and she will show you loyalty."

Jim offered the last piece of carrot to Comella and then headed to Khan's side.  "Shall I make us some food now, my Lord?  I believe we have more for me to work with now.  Do you think a fire is safe?"

"Yes, we are safe here. A fire would be lovely, even if just to make some tea." Khan said, pulling his boots off as he settled on the ground.     

"Tea.  Lovely idea," Jim said and set about fixing some water to boil and set some tea in a cup to steep.  He began to prepare a much more elaborate meal than they had managed in awhile, outside of the restaurant, though still careful with the amounts.

"Thank you." Khan said, stretching out a little as he ran his fingers through his own hair, working out any grit from the day of riding. After a nice scratch, he sighed and settled again, watching Jim at work.     

Jim poured Khan's tea and set it aside for a few moments, continuing other meal preparations.  He handed Khan his tea and said, "I hope this is to your taste, my Lord.  I will have the food ready in about five minutes.  These sausages will be warmed through by then."  He had tossed in some chopped vegetables and a few chunks of apple to cook with the sausages.  "Will there be fruit punch again when we meet up with your family, Emperor?  That was one thing your household always allowed slaves that I enjoyed."

"Yes, there should be fresh fruit juice and wine. Among other things, should you like to try them." Khan sipped at his tea and felt content, just for a second.

"I've never really had spirits," Jim said.  "Some of the slaves, I think the ones who were the most unhappy, they would steal wine to get drunk on at night.  It was dangerous.  If they got caught, the punishments were severe.  Among your guards, there were a few who enjoyed whipping slaves."  He plated the food for Khan and set it by his side, before serving himself a smaller portion.

Khan frowned at this news, but did not dispute it. "You are not hungry?" Khan prompted, speaking to the manner of their meals, addressing the here and now, rather then the past.     

Jim glanced at Khan and said, "I am hungry.  I, too, must learn what is right now, yes?  Even if I am not a slave, I am not the emperor, either, so a smaller portion still seemed right.  I do appreciate hearing your thoughts on these things."

"If you are hungry, then eat the same portion as mine. Or more. Though neither of us should indulge in gluttony while on this trip. After the sale of the saddle and a few personal items, we have the resources to eat well enough, to keep our stomachs full and maintain strength."

"I was sorry to see that you sold your saddle, my Lord," Jim said and glanced at his bracelet.  He held it out to Khan and said, "You should take this back, my Lord.  Indeed, I wish to give it back.  The gift of my freedom is worth more to me than all the jewels in the room."  And suddenly, he found himself rubbing at his eyes, which were wet.

"The saddle was an unnecessary luxury, when we needed food. But the bracelet remains yours. It is a gift. To celebrate your freedom, if you wish."    

"It's very kind of you, Emperor," Jim said and sniffled a little, before taking a bite of food to distract himself.  "Is your dinner to your liking, my Lord?  I think the apples went well with the rest."

Finally beginning to eat, Khan had a few bites before he answered. "Yes, it is a good match of flavour and texture." He continued to eat quietly, though tossed in a handful of dry grass or twigs that were within arm reach, into the small fire, keeping it popping with life.

Jim turned from where he sat to look into Khan's face and dared a question, "Are you well, my Lord?  If I may venture, you seem ... pensive."  He shifted over to lean a little against the augment, showing support.  

"I am well, my boy." Khan answered, looking over at him with a sigh. "My mind is indeed elsewhere. The war that has come, engulfing the world, holds much of my attention, even though we are not actively apart of it while on our journey."     

"You will be back in your rightful place soon enough, Emperor," Jim said, showing the loyalty that had kept him at Khan's side.  "I believe your intentions toward your people to be for the best ... and I hope that others will listen to you.  You were brave to remain as long at the palace as you did."

"Thank you for your loyalty, Jim." Khan said, pressing a hand to his back, then pulled it away, wishing to honor his promise, even though the boy had initiated some contact by leaning into him. "The outcome of this war is looking grim, and it worries me."    

"I do not mind such contact, my Lord," Jim said and leaned a little more into him to demonstrate.  "The war is hard, Emperor, and I fear you are right, that the outcome is grim for augmented humans.  If you will forgive me, my Lord, there is great anger in this world.  You have, in comparison to your fellows, been kind to the rest of us, but even here, there is much poverty and enslavement.  Violence was inevitable."  

Placing his hand once more on the center of Jim's back, Khan pet his thumb lightly as he continued to think to himself. "Yes. I am aware. This war will unite humanity. But will they become better for it? Or worse? Will the augments no longer have a function in the near future? Are we soon to become obsolete? These are the questions, and thousands more, that weigh on my mind."    

Jim rested against Khan, relieved that the emperor was allowing him to speak freely.  "Why should you be obsolete, my Lord?" he asked.  "I fear that you will be hunted, blamed for all the ills of the world, but if those angers can be put aside, think of all the amazing things you and your family are capable of.  If we could but be united, all as humans and people of the Earth, how much better all of us would be."  He sighed and munched some more apple.

"It is a lovely notion, my boy. An idealized dream, that has been tried, and failed. Augments and humans were once meant to work together, evolving and progressing under the leadership of augments like myself ... but such a dream became short lived, as power corrupted many leaders in other regions, spoiling and corrupting what it meant to be an augment leader ... because of this ... it is difficult to see a future. Does one species wipe out another? Just as human ancestors wiped out other evolutionary branches, in order to become the one dominant species." Khan sighed, looking to Jim and realizing he might be talking about things that were a bit over his head. "It is no matter. Do not make my worries, your worries."    

"They have always been my worries, my Lord," Jim said softly.  "Do I not also live on this planet, Emperor, and is my future not as uncertain as yours?  I know it is a difficult dream; to achieve.  How well I have seen the evils in human and augment alike."  He made a face and said, "But I cannot believe that we are always doomed to fail."

Khan patted Jim on his back, brushing small circles with the palm of his hand. Then continued to eat with the other hand, not speaking any further on the subject.     

"I apologize, my Lord," Jim said, "if I have disturbed you in any way."  He sighed and let his head fall to rest on the augment's shoulder.  "I will stay by your side as long as you wish me to."

"I appreciate your words. But my worries remain. They cannot be fixed by anything, other than time. I am not upset with you. I am upset with the outcome of events."    

"Yes, Emperor," Jim said and returned to his dinner, quietly eating and trying not to disturb the emperor.  He understood the worries of the other man and began to wonder if some of their previous 'activities' had not been more about relieving some of the tension he sensed in the man now.  He silently questioned his own willingness to provide that outlet freely.

After Khan ate and finished his tea, he sat back and locked his arms as he pressed hiss fists into the ground, head tipped on his shoulders as he gazed at the oncoming night sky. First only a few stars were visible. Then quickly more came into view. They were a wondrous beauty. But kept out of reach. Then closing his eyes lightly, Khan maintained a perfect map of the night sky in his mind, allowing himself to drift closer, travel through space, and experience the constellations in a whole new way.     

Jim finished his meal and cleaned up the remains, including packing a way some leftovers.  He washed off the plates and carefully put them out to dry overnight.  Then he turned back toward the emperor, noticing that he had changed from stargazing to some sort of internal contemplation, looking a little less tense than before.  But still, the augment did not seem fully at ease.   

That more than anything else made up Jim's mind, and he carefully approached the other man.  Sitting beside him, he placed a hand over Khan's heart, a gesture the augment had indicated a preference from before, during their sexual encounters.

As Jim began to move about their small campsite, Khan eventually opened his eyes and looked at the boy with a little smile, especially when Jim sat close once more and rested a hand against his body. "Are you ready to lay down?" He asked, eyes dropping to the familiar hand on his chest.

Jim smiled and said, "Indeed, my Lord, if you wish.  And, if you should desire, I am willing to offer more intimate companionship for the night ... if you will give your word to take a bit more care of your strength."

This was an unexpected offer from Jim, as Khan did not believe the boy would ever want such things again. Khan observed him carefully before speaking. "Yes, I would like that." He leaned in slightly, but asked before proceeding. "May I kiss you?"    

"Yes, my Lord, kissing you can be quite pleasant," Jim said and lifted his mouth to a scant inch from Khan, allowing the emperor still to take lead.

Pressing their lips together, Khan kissed Jim slowly, opening his mouth and pressing their tongues together sweetly. He groaned happily, enjoying being able to have this still with the young man. It still made him want other things, but he was careful and would take his time from now on. "And I may touch your skin?" He asked, hand already near the hem of Jim's shirt, ready to slip under the fabric to seek out the slender body and strong muscle underneath.

"Yes, my Emperor," Jim murmured and helped shrug off his shirt.  "You may touch as you please."  He reached up to lightly touch Khan's hair, stroking through the thick black strands.  

Palming his hand up Jim's torso, Khan groaned softly again. He pressed and carefully reclined Jim back onto the blanket where he kissed him again, sucking at his mouth. "That's good, my boy." He said with a little purr, leaning into Jim's touch.    

"I am still your boy to you, my Lord?" Jim asked with a little sigh and allowed his hands to move more freely.  He tried not to use his previous experience faking his enjoyment, but did use his knowledge of the augment's preferences in an attempt to please him.  

"Yes, you are. Do you mind that?" Khan asked, kissing the side of his face and jaw now. Finding his nipple by hand, Khan had his fingertips hold the place until he could bow his head and press a kiss there too, sucking and licking at one, then the other.     

This kind of attention to his body was not unheard of, but was definitely more unusual in their encounters.  Jim was still not sure how his body might react, if he would be aroused, but he tried to relax against all his trained impulses and let more natural instincts guide his reactions.  Khan's mouth was warm and gentle against his nipple, and he sighed once in appreciation of the care the augment was showing this time.

Hooking his fingers around the hem of Jim's pants, Khan lightly tugged at them, not to remove them, but as a show of where he was headed. Kneeling over the young man, Khan kissed down Jim's stomach, and even nuzzled the side of his head against his warm skin. Then carefully, showing his interest, Khan pressed his cheek and closed mouth against Jim's crotch, attempting to get him interested.     

Jim wriggled a little, surprised by the way Khan's face felt rubbing like that against his groin.  Warmth spread from that point, partly because of the sheer sight of the emperor giving such attentions to him.  "What are you doing, Emperor?" he murmured appealingly.

Lifting his head, Khan pressed a kiss to Jim's stomach, then met his eyes. "If you do not like it, I will stop. But I want to have my mouth, and my hands, all over your body. However, if you do not want that, you must tell me."    

"Your touch is gentle and it feels good," Jim said.  "I don't want you to stop ... but please don't be angry if I don't respond correctly."  His eyes were filled with worry at the idea, and he reached out to lightly stroke his fingers over what parts of Khan he could reach.  "I'm better at touching you."

"I understand-" Khan said, "In that case, I shall continue ... but if it makes you uncomfortable, we will go back to the ways you are familiar with, by touching me instead." Khan said, knowing this was new ground for the young man. "But right now, I would like to try something ..." He said with a small lick of his lips, pulling Jim's pants down just enough so that he could press his mouth and nose against the soft hairs of his groin. He nuzzled and licked at his sex, taking his time to gauge weather Jim was interested in such things or not.    

Jim's body simultaneously tried to freeze in shock and flail in panic, and he ended up making a pathetic half-shuffle that pushed him more into Khan's wicked tongue.  Never had he imagined that the augment would be willing to use his mouth in such a fashion.  It was something taught a future bedslave at a very young age, a reminder that no degradation was too low.  You would accept anything your master wanted.  To have the touch returned was amazing ... and it did feel wonderfully good.  "Emperor," Jim whined, even as his cock twitched with real interest.

"Yes, my boy?" Khan asked, then trailed his tongue over Jim's length, encouraging it to grow. He was not offended that Jim was slow to respond, he had likely been trained to ignore such things, long before he had come to Khan's household. "Do you like it?" He asked, licking at him again, enjoying himself with a soft hum.     

"Yes," Jim keened softly and fought the urge to thrust into the sweet sensations.  "I did not know it felt that way.  Is it like that when I do it for you, Emperor?" he breathed, experiencing a real erection for one of the first times at the touch of someone actually a lover and not a master.

"Yes-" Khan groaned, "very much so. There is much pleasure to be had in a warm, wet mouth, and a curious tongue ..." Khan said, still licking along his shaft, tongue curling around the underside too. Then leaving his mouth open, Khan extended his tongue so that the front fold of it caught the head of Jim's newly forming erection. Here he slowly sucked the head into his mouth with another groan.     

Jim cried out at this new, enrapturing sensation, head thrown back and eyes tightly closed.  Surely, surely the great emperor could not be sucking his cock, taking him actually inside his mouth.  "Oh, please.  Please, my Lord!" he cried, aware now that his shaft was actually throbbing.

Even though his tongue was busy, Khan glanced up at Jim, pleased by his pure, natural reaction to receiving perhaps his first oral experience. Khan sucked carefully, taking his cock against the length of his own tongue, moaning with delight. His hands slid up the length of Jim's torso, palmed his skin and followed the contours of his body as he arched in place.

Jim was indeed receiving the first such touches of his life, designed solely to make him feel pleasure.  And they made him whine and squirm in Khan's hold in a way he never had before.  "Oh, I'm going to release!" he warned suddenly, pushing at Khan's head, sure that the emperor did not want to swallow that down.

Respecting that Jim was pushing him off, Khan pulled his head back a little, but smiled and chuckled at him. He seemed so concerned by the notion. But Khan just smiled, wishing the boy to know that all was well. Even as his mouth was replaced by the palm of his hand, ready to slide against his shaft and collect his cum.     

It only took a few strokes (and the relief that Khan would not swallow down something Jim knew to be disgusting and distasteful) before Jim came all over the emperor's coaxing hand.  He heard himself crying out the augment's name as if from afar, something new and distinctly amazed in his voice.

"There- shh, there-" Khan purred, keeping his hand still for a moment as he cradled Jim with his other arm. He kissed Jim on the neck, licking at his skin there with a little smile. "Felt good, didn't it?" He asked, his fingers moving over his sticky shaft, stroking away the last of his nerves.     

"Yes, my Lord," Jim murmured and lifted hazy eyes to regard his former master.  "Could I- did I make you feel this way, Emperor?"  He reached to touch Khan's face with wondering fingers, exploring the curve of the mouth that had given him such pleasure.  "Does that explain my worth to you?”

"You have a good mouth, my boy. I have always enjoyed it." Khan said, tilting his head and parting his lips slightly as Jim touched him, indulging in his curiosity. "You are more then a body to take pleasure in ... but you are a very good companion in this regard nevertheless."

"I am?" Jim asked and blushed a little, before pressing his mouth to Khan's for a shy kiss.  He lingered only a moment, before releasing his mouth.  "Shall I return the pleasure, my Lord?"

Pleased by this bravery, Khan kissed back for only as long as Jim wanted it. "You do not enjoy giving me oral, so I shall not ask you to do so." Wiping his hand on the inside of Jim's thigh, Khan lightly palmed his sex, fingertips still playing with the delicate underside, massaging his sac.  

"You were willing for me, Emperor," Jim said and shivered at the touches to his balls.  "And I don't want to be unequal.  If you do not thrust too deep and hard, I can manage, my Lord."

"You don't like it." Khan said, insisting that this was more important then any sense of inequality. Sitting back slightly, Khan kept his hands on Jim, even though it left his arms outstretched. "I would like you to sit on my lap, so that I might kiss you more, will you consent to that?"

Jim smiled and said, "Yes, Emperor, I do not mind sitting on your lap."  He eased himself up and straddled the augment's legs, sliding close to wrap his arms around Khan's shoulders.  "I'm sorry I don't care for sucking you, my Lord.  The truth is, my mouth and throat seem rather sensitive."  He looked ashamed and ducked his head into Khan's neck.

Wrapping his arms around the boy, Khan sighed deeply. His hips rose a moment until Jim's weight was settled on him just right. "I enjoy your mouth, my boy. But you do not have to perform oral on me again." He said, nuzzling the side of his neck, kissing his bare shoulder as his fingers inched down his back. "This is nice though, isn't it? You don't mind this, do you?"    

Jim lifted his head and shook it a few times.  "No, Emperor, this is very comfortable.  Like this, your strength is ... well, it's nice."  He met the mighty augment's eyes and dared a few kisses to his neck and face, examining his expression for signs of appreciation or otherwise.  "From here, you can come inside me, if that is what you desire, my Lord.  And I may see your face for once."  

As Jim kissed him, Khan lightly closed his eyes, relaxing as Jim's lips brought him pleasure, in a way the boy was willing to offer. "I would like that very much ..." Khan said, his hands palming his backside and holding him all the more closely. "Your body is a beautiful treat, my boy, it helps me forget my worries ... there's nothing else, except to sink into your sweetness, and exist there for a few moments of ecstasy."     

"Only a few moments?" Jim asked and sat back to look into Khan's face. For the first time, he allowed himself to really examine the emperor's features with the eyes of someone who no longer saw him purely as a master.  Since his earlier attempts had not been rejected, but indeed, seemed enjoyed, he lifted his hands to trace the regal contours of Khan's face.  "I wish I could offer more time, but please ... enjoy your treat."  

"Mm, you offer yourself willingly." Khan hummed, turning his face into the palm of his hand to kiss. "I like the sound of that." He said rubbing his backside, fingers squeezing the round flesh of his ass. "Get the lubricant. Use it to lather me and to wet yourself. Then sit back on my lap. I will not force you."

"You will not prepare me, my Lord?" Jim asked.  "I rather thought your fingers would feel nice inside ... but perhaps that is too impolite a place for an emperor to put his hand."  He put emphasis on the word hand, since Khan was going to put something else there.

"I have prepared you before. If you do not find my method too rough I shall do so again."

"I don't think you need be rough, if you don't wish to be, my Lord," Jim said.  "I have always suspected a vein of gentleness in you, which you do not often get to tap."  He leaned in to lightly rub his nose to Khan's cheek, nuzzling as he tilted his hips to give Khan easy access.

Quietly reaching between Jim's thighs, Khan rubbed the flat of all four fingers under his shaft and back near the entrance of his ass. Then lubricating his fingers Khan did so again much smoother, rubbing all four fingers around the outside as a way to massage the sensitive muscle before pressing only one inside.

Taking the touches as agreement, Jim sighed and relaxed into Khan's body.  He balanced himself on the augment's shoulders, knowing he could easily support his weight.  "Yes, that's very nice, my Lord," he praised.  "Your finger is warm and strong."  He moved a little in counterpoint with the searching digit, inviting it deeper.  

Listening to Jim as he vocalized what felt good, the augment continued his gentle efforts. He pressed his finger then slowly slid it back out encouraging the muscle to relax in the same direction, to open up each time Khan slid out. "Better?"

"Yeah.  I can feel myself relax without it hurting," Jim murmured.  "It won't take much effort.  My body knows your's very well, Emperor.  No more than a second finger will be necessary."  He sighed a little and allowed his body to relax even further, wanting to show allowance to the augment.  He knew the emperor needed this release and hoped he might find more than just a moment's respite with him.

"Good." Khan continued to play with him using the one finger for a little longer. Then as he slipped it out he rubbed the outside again until he could press two fingers in kept close together.

Jim groaned and arched his back to help accept the fingers inside him.  "Oh," he murmured as the fingers stung just a little, before the muscles, well trained, gave around them.  He felt his body flush a little, even as he pressed back down into the impalement.  "Just a little more, and I'll be ready, Emperor."

Khan watched as Jim sat on his fingers kicking his lips at the sweet feeling of his body. The way the boy was opening up to him was so much better than just taking him on demand. "Want you my boy ... want you badly."

Jim smiled at him, eyes warm as they took in the augment's visage.  "I can feel your eagerness, my Lord," he murmured.  "Do you still wish me to ready you?"

"Yes I would like that. As much as you need." Khan said leaving his two fingers inside the young man and lightly pressing against the walls of his inside.

Jim carefully extracted the lubricant from beside Khan and slathered some on the fingers of both hands.  He reached behind him, showing some of his excellent flexibility to smooth it over the long, hard column of Khan's cock.  "As much as you like, too, my Lord," he said with a smile of pure mischief, as his talented fingers worked Khan's more sensitive spots.

Khan sighed deeply as Jim began to handle him. He was accustomed to a great deal of attention and was struggling not to make similar demands. His fingers curled inside of Jim as he groaned.

Jim pressed soft kisses to Khan's face, thinking the augment might enjoy that.  "Does this feel good, my Lord?  Do you wish more?  Your cock is very hard and hot in my hand.  I think it wishes to be inside of me now."

"Yes very good." Khan kissed Jim on the side of the face lingering and sweet as he breathed against his skin with a soft noise of pleasure. "Sit down. I want to watch you take me into your body."

Jim moved one hand back to grip Khan's shoulder and used the other to help position his cock in place to the entrance of his body.  He paused there a moment and then sank back, letting gravity pull him down.  The first full breach of Khan's large erection made him whine softly, but he didn't stop, didn't slow, just allowed himself to continue to move until he was completely square on Khan's lap, the hot, throbbing length deep inside him.  

Strong arms instantly wrapped around Jim and held him tight. Though the augment meant to offer words of praise, he only managed a low groan. Jim felt perfect and Khan wanted to fill him almost instantly, but instead, just held him in place.

Jim sighed a little at their strength and murmured, "Yes, Emperor, you have me now.  You have your boy."  He forced open his eyes and tried to find the augment's gaze, as he had promised before.

"My boy." Khan echoed, fond of the term but was even more aroused to hear Jim say it for himself. Khan kissed the side of his neck and with a few slow thrusts began to give Jim a nice easy ride of it.

Jim smiled as Khan began to take him with much more care than he'd ever shown in the past.  There was something soft about his eyes that he did not remember seeing before, and Jim responded to it positively.  "Please, my Lord, take what you need from me."

Sliding his hands down Jim's back, Khan rubbed over the length of skin and muscle before settling on his hips. Making sure Jim kept his seat on his lap, Khan began to work inside his body, thrusting into the glorious heat.

Jim just relaxed and allowed Khan to take what he needed, holding on lightly to his shoulders.  His eyes fluttered on some of the deepest strokes, but otherwise, kept a close watch on Khan's face.  "Am I good, my Lord?" he asked.  "Is my body what you want?"

"Yes. You are a delight." Khan whispered as he leaned in to kiss him on the lips. "You are very good, my boy. Precisely what I need." The augment continued to be affectionate, kissing and licking at Jim's skin and groaning in approval as he got Jim to react naturally from time to time.

There was something inside Jim which had occasionally sparked when his former masters, Khan included, had fucked him.  But usually, it was hardly enough to encourage him to enjoy the experience.  Not that his enjoyment had been much on the mind of either himself or his masters in those cases. However, with the gentle way Khan handled him, and the angle of his thrusts, Jim began to feel that same spark more often.  He squirmed a little bit in Khan's arms, trying to determine how to get more of those sensations.  "My Lord?" he asked appealingly, hoping the augment might understand.

“Yes my boy?" Khan purred and squeezed at his ass. Then bounced him slowly on his lap so that his full length managed to dive in as deep as he could from this position.

Jim hummed lightly at the squeeze and clenched round Khan once, before squirming again.  "Sometimes ... sometimes you hit something inside me, my Lord," he said softly.  "What is that?"  He lightly stroked over Khan's shoulders and caressed down his back.

"Mmmhn. Feels good doesn't it? That is your prostate. A small gland that helps you ejaculate. The nerves are quite sensitive when pressed against."

Jim blinked at the words and said, "It does feel good.  I've never felt it like that before."  He moaned and gripped at Khan's shoulders even tighter, feeling his body unexpectedly respond to the sex.  "Please?"

"Yes. I understand." Khan said with a smile. Helping to angle Jim's hips as he pressed down with his hands Khan sought to stimulate the same spot over and over with each movement into his body.

Khan's aim was true, and Jim found himself clinging for dear life and crying out with pleasure at each thrust.  That small spot erupted into delicious sensation throughout his body, as he experienced for the first time shared delight.  He instinctively tried to help, though his movements were barely useful, not when Khan directed with his strength.

"Yes Jim.  Yes .... you feel amazing." Khan felt he could come at any moment with the way Jim sounded. "Ahh going to fill you my boy ... so good ..." He licked and bit at his neck before his body clenched and he was squeezing Jim hard as he spilled his seed.

Jim gasped a little as Khan literally squeezed air out of his lungs.  But the force of the augment's release and the teeth in his neck were pleasing to him nonetheless, signs that he had helped the other man ease some of his pressures.  He tried to draw out as much as possible, fluttering his inner muscles and baring his neck even more to the possessive bites.  For he recognized them as such.

The augment groaned as he felt some of his stress leave him. He looked at Jim and after making strong eye contact with him the augment held the boy in his arms and carefully sat him on his back on the ground and the blanket.  Here Khan licked and sucked at Jim's throat as he pressed to remain inside his body.

Jim clasped Khan a little more when the augment switched positions, but relaxed once he felt the ground beneath him.  He turned his head to welcome Khan's bites and angled his body to help keep the other man inside him.  "My Lord, do you wish to go again?" he asked.  "Please do not hesitate, if you would like to.  I know your stamina is great."

"Yes. I want you again." Khan answered then kissed Jim on the lips lingering and deep sucking at his tongue. He began to roll his hips and made love to Jim again.

Jim's legs lifted to wrap themselves around Khan's hips tightly, encouraging the deep thrusts.  He returned the kiss Khan gave him and then just focused on being compliant and open to each thrust.  "Oh.  I did not think you could get any deeper."  His own cock was hard between them and leaking a little now, though he'd mostly forgotten it.

Palming his hand to the side of Jim's jaw could have been dangerous maybe even deadly for the boy if Khan put his weight into the touch. But instead it was a supportive and focused gesture meant to keep Jim's head and eyes forward on the augment. He kissed him like this once more then gasped against his lips. "Very good."

Jim leaned a little into the touch, before locking his gaze to Khan's, eyes warm and hazy with sensation.  He opened his mouth to run his own tongue over the lips that praised him, before inviting a deeper kiss from the augment.  His right hand sought and finally found Khan's other hand and linked their fingers gently.

Pleased by this Khan gave a firm squeeze of their joined fingers. He moved in and out of Jim's welcoming body with ease. His brain was finding that blissful state when nothing else in the world existed, there was only Jim's body and the pleasure Khan got from it.

Jim saw the change in Khan's expression and eyes, how they both seemed to go a little unfocused.  He felt a deep hot spike of pride at the ability to give this to the augment, glad that he had decided to allow this intimacy again.  It did mean something to Khan.  However he had gone about it in the past, Jim could give him something few others could- a moment's respite.

It was easy to see how that look might have been misunderstood as a sort of emptiness, but now that Jim knew him better, he saw it for what it was. "Beautiful." Khan breathed softly as he kissed Jim on the lips, sucking then groaning again as another orgasm hit him.

Jim cried out in sympathy with Khan's release, his own body convulsing a few times, though he did not come.  Without explicit permission, he would find it hard for a long time to come, no matter how great the desire.  But he welcomed Khan's second orgasm, feeling liquid seeping from his hole, around Khan's cock.

With a sigh Khan half rest on top of Jim. He kissed his neck then rested his head on Jim's shoulder. He hugged him like this and waited a few minutes before he naturally deflated and slipped out of his young lover.

Jim made a slight noise of disappointment as Khan left his body and moved with him to curl comfortably into the augment.  "Was that satisfying, my Lord?" he asked in a soft tone.

"Yes." Khan said quietly. "Yes. Thank you." Laying with Jim in his arms the augment settled easily and offered a few affectionate nudges to his hairline.

Jim's own organ softened very quickly, something he noticed only distantly and with the barest pang of regret.  It was a bit disheartening, perhaps, that Khan had not noticed.  Still, he had gone into this for the augment's wellbeing and was contented with a job well done in that respect. "I'm glad," he said sincerely and closed his eyes to rest for a moment.

"Thank you for your consent my boy. I enjoy you very much." He said after a bit then settled as well, lightly closing his eyes.

The words were strangely put, somehow, but Jim took them as a compliment, the best he was liable to get.  He could give the augment pleasure enough to forget some of his worries.  He allowed himself a moment's respite and then sat up to begin tidying and getting everything fully prepared for the night.

With a splash of water from his canteen Khan washed his privates and then pulled his pants back on. He settled once more on the blanket watching Jim at work.

"Shall I clean myself, my Lord, or would you like to have me keep you inside me?" Jim asked, taking a small sip of his own water.

Khan licked his lips finding the idea quite erotic. "I would enjoy sleeping next to you just as you are. But I am not offended if you are uncomfortable and wish to wash."

"I never did before," Jim said, "unless you wished me to."  He took another sip of water and then settled beside the augment.  "Is there anything else you wish, my Lord?" he asked and settled both hands on Khan's chest.

"I will not keep you from your rest. But will it be acceptable to kiss and touch you during the night?"

"If you would like, my Lord," Jim said and leaned in to press a brief kiss of his own to Khan's mouth.  "What kind of touches were you thinking, my Emperor?  I am merely curious ... if there is some preferred way I might arrange myself."

The kiss pulled at the firm corners of his mouth as Khan smiled. "I cannot say. But I am pleased that you do not object." For now the augment wrapped his arms around Jim's back, cuddling with him and breathing steadily with Jim's hands upon his chest. "Is ... there a way you would enjoy being touched?" he asked after a moment.

Jim settled his head on Khan's shoulder and rubbed a circle on his chest.  "If the touches are gentle, my Lord, I think I should like to learn how I would enjoy being touched.  I have never been touched for my own enjoyment prior to this." Jim smiled a little and settled himself in Khan's arms, eyes closing.  "Then please touch as you desire, my Lord," he said, "but forgive me if I do not wake.  I am tired."  he yawned a little and snuggled even closer, seeking the warmth of augment skin.

"Ii is not my intention to wake you." Khan said as the flat of his large hands spread across Jim's back. "Sleep well."

Jim made a soft, unintelligible noise in response, already drifting a little.  But he held on to his consciousness for now, wanting to feel how Khan might touch and kiss him.  The idea of the augment being gentle with his body, where formerly he had not taken such care, was appealing.

Khan waited until it felt and sounded like Jim was unconscious before his fingertips pressed gently into the tense muscle at the small dip of Jim's back. He rubbed the bare skin quietly, almost mindlessly as one might pet a cat settled on their lap. His nose found a warm spot in Jim's hair and as Khan settled his head there pressed a few kisses.

Jim sighed a little in contentment at the near petting of his skin, sleep creeping closer.  The kisses were a balm to the still-wary part of him that questioned the augment's sincerity and his own decisions, so that the last tenseness melted away into true slumber.


	3. Learning

It was a quiet night.  And both human and augment got the rest they needed. Though by the time early morning bird song started up, Khan was awake and touching his young companion again, maintaining the warmth they had shared during the night. 

Jim awoke sometime later than Khan, though still early, as he was used to being shaken out of sleep to attend to his duties.  This was a much pleasanter way to wake up, entangled in the strong arms of the Emperor and feeling soft touches along his back and neck.  "My Lord?" he asked, an inquiry as to the other man"s desires.

“Good morning, Jim,” Khan said, not making any demands.  He simply maintained their embrace and massaged Jim's warm back.

Jim relaxed even more at this treatment and stretched his neck to turn his head and press a soft kiss to the underside of Khan's chin.  "Good morning, my Emperor," he husked in a low, warm tone.  "I hope you slept well."

“I did. Thank you.”  Khan lifted his chin a little and smiled at the morning kiss. “And you, my boy?”

"I believe it was the best sleep I have had in many a year, my Lord," Jim said.  "Not even in your extravagant bed did I sleep better."  He sought out one of Khan's hands and twined their fingers.  "I"m loathe to leave this place."

Khan smiled again and briefly lifted his eyes to the sky. After a moment, he decided something and shared his decision with Jim, “I agree. We will spend the day here.”

Jim's eyes widened, and he asked breathlessly, "Are we safe to do so, my Lord?  I would not see you endangered needlessly."  He flushed a little at his own boldness, hoping the emperor did not mind.

“We are safe for now.”  Khan slid a hand around to Jim's front and rubbed his bare chest.  “We will indulge in a day of peace.”

Jim liked the idea and said so.  "What shall we do with this day of peace, my Emperor?"  He could think of a few indulgences, but wanted to hear the augment"s ideas.

“Anything you wish,” Khan said, implying that Jim had some say in this as well.  “We could find a river or lake to bathe. Give you a few horse riding lessons. Sit and eat the fruits of the country.”

“Anything you wish,” Khan said, implying that Jim had some say in this as well. “We could find a river or lake to bathe. Give you a few horse riding lessons. Sit and eat the fruits of the country.”

"A bath and some riding lessons sound most ideal, my Emperor," Jim said with a bright, beaming smile at the augment. He rolled over and lifted his head to press another kiss to the underside of his chin.

Khan enjoyed this gesture and smiled again. It felt like a pup acknowledging his leader. “Very well. We will start you with lessons. Then end with a bath.”

Jim squirmed a little and said, "Maybe I should clean up first, my Emperor. I confess, I feel a little...squishy now. You were quite virile last night."

Khan hummed with pleasure and kissed Jim on the side of the face. “Then we shall go for a small hike and find you a place to bathe, my boy.”

"Thank you, my Lord," Jim said, but showed no signs of wanting to move just yet. He was comfortable and getting to indulge in a few moments of laziness was something new and enjoyable to him. He pressed his face into the crook of the augment's neck.

Resting their faces together Khan settled again and resumed just petting his hand over Jim's body. Down his sides and over his hip and around his back.

Jim made a soft series of noises at the continued touching, enjoying these attentions. He began to replicate the same kinds of touches to the planes of Khan's strong body, before kneading at the base of his scalp, where he thought it would do the most good.

Lightly closing his eyes, Khan leaned into the head massage and allowed Jim to manipulate his head from side to side.

Jim sank his fingers into the dark strands of Khan's hair and managed to both pet the sleek length and massage his scalp simultaneously. "Does that feel good, my Lord?" he asked softly.

"Yes that is very good," Khan hummed. The sensation put a sort of trance on the augment, and his hands stilled and simply rested in place on Jim's hips.

Khan's cessation of all movement and absolute relaxation made Jim smile and continue his efforts, pressing closer all along their still naked lengths. He increased his attentions by also pressing kisses over the regal features, making sure to hit all equally.

Khan sighed deeply and smiled at a few of the kisses. "Now, I have no desire to move either. "

"We can laze together, my Emperor," Jim said and rubbed their groins together a little. He knew from much experience that the augment liked to start his days with a little (or large) roll between the sheets.

At this, Khan's eyes opened and focused on Jim instantly. Was the boy indicating that he was willing to indulge Khan's usual habits? Arching his back slightly, Khan pressed against Jim as well but also leaned in to kiss him.

Jim completed the joining of their mouths and parted his lips to allow Khan to give him tongue. He wanted to keep the tension from Khan's life for as long as he could. He'd already decided to continue to offer his body for Khan's needs and wants. So, he rubbed against Khan invitingly again, hoping he'd be taken up on the offer.

Khan chuckled. "I thought you said you felt ... squishy. But you seem willing this morning. Are you willing? "

"Well, it seems ridiculous to clean up only to become messy again," Jim said. "And I know, my Emperor, that you have desires in the morning." He undulated against Khan in a wave of delicious body friction. "I am willing."

Of course when it came to the blue eyed boy, the augment always had desires. "Hmm...you know me well." Khan kissed him again and began to suck on Jim's tongue as his cock got harder.

After the kiss broke, Jim nuzzled his cheek and asked softly, "Do you know me, my Lord?" He felt Khan harden against him and snuk a hand down to just tease at the head.

"I am learning." Khan said honestly, reaching up to palm the side of his face and thumb along his jaw. He kissed him again, but lightly this time, before he slipped his own hand between them to mirror to behavior, lightly stroking Jim, wishing him to share similar arousal.

Jim moaned in surprise and delight at the unexpected touch and pressed into that teasing hand. His cheeks flushed a little at his response, and he leaned in to press a deeper kiss to Khan's mouth. "Thank you, my Lord."

"Beautiful," Khan said in response to the natural flush and response Jim gave him. "You must tell me when you like something, so that I know to repeat it or to continue. "

"I like this," Jim murmured. "Your hand feels good, my Emperor. So very good on me." He more firmly gripped the long, hard length of the augment and stroked from base to tip. "I would like to try and use my mouth, if you will allow it."

" I enjoy touching you..." Khan illustrated by using his thumb to rub the underside and head of his shaft. "I am more then happy to allow it, my boy, but only if you are certain. I am not forcing you. I know you do not like it."

"There are things I can do instead of sucking, which you find pleasing," Jim said.  "Unless you prefer this or want to come inside me again.  I am willing, my Lord.  I promise."  He thumbed through the moisture already leaking from Khan's cock.

Jim nipped lightly at the smirk, daring the move now.  "Will you lie on your back for me, my Lord, and let me use my mouth on you, where you may watch as you please?  Or would you prefer to sit up and watch?"

" I will lay back," Khan said, agreeing to Jim's terms. And though he let go of Jim's cock as he laid out of his back, the augment still managed to reach over enough to pet Jim along his thigh. 

Jim moved with the augment easily, born of long practice with their gymnastics in bed, though the gentleness and tenderness shown by the augment was new.  And Jim liked it, pressing into the hands on his skin.  "As you wish, my Emperor."  He positioned himself between Khan's long legs and surveyed the man in front of his with what felt like new eyes.  This was a feast, instead of a chore, and he ran his hands down the washboard of abs.  "You are very handsome, my Lord."

Head lulled to one side, Khan watched quietly and with no desire to force or rush the boy. "I am pleased, my boy, that you find me attractive." He understood that it made things easier for someone in Jim's position.

"I am sure you fret constantly over your looks, Emperor," Jim teased softly and lowered his head to lick once over the crown of Khan's cock.  He knew how to use his tongue to best effect and did so now, just exploring every inch of the sex lying hard and long before him.

Khan chuckled and smiled at Jim fondly, which evolved into a smile of pleasure. " Ah, very nice," Khan sighed deeply, as he relaxed.

Knowing the emperor's tastes, Jim allowed himself to use teeth along the sensitive vein on the underside, all the way to the base.  He sucked at the firm ball sack and dared a teasing nibble there, too.

Khan arched in place with a great groan. "Good ..." His hand reached down to instinctively fist the back of Jim's head, but with a lick to his lips, Khan controlled his urge and simply ran his hand over his own stomach instead.

Jim did not see the aborted move, but would have been most grateful if he had.  The way Khan used to demand his pleasure with a hand that could easily break Jim's neck had been unpleasant.  He worked back up and took hold of Khan's erection, easing the very tip into his mouth.  This he could suck without triggering his gag reflex.

"That is lovely, my boy," Khan praised. "I enjoy your mouth even like this. It gives me great pleasure. "

"Enough pleasure, my Emperor?" Jim asked, pulling off with an erotic sound.  "I can take a bit more without difficulty, if a bit of a push will help." “Not necessary, my boy. Please suck sweetly again, just as you were ..."

Jim smiled and leaned in to obey, glad that this would be enough.  He sucked with more gusto than before, using his hand to stroke the length of cock below his eager mouth.  His other hand cupped Khan's balls and rolled them tenderly, able to feel that they were drawing up and ready to spill.

" Yes..." Khan groaned loudly, as his hips bucked, but did not force. His jaw clenched, and he growled through a surprisingly hard orgasm that spread hotly throughout his body.

Jim swallowed everything without complaint, eyes wide at just how much Khan came from such a little effort.  He made sure to capture every drop and then tenderly lathed the slowly softening organ with his tongue.  "Was that to your satisfaction, my Lord?" he asked, still kneeling between the spread legs of the emperor.

"Very satisfying-" Khan sighed, hand spread wide over his own abdomen as he breathed in and out. He tilted his head to the side to look at Jim and smiled a bit. "Was that easier to manage?" 

"I did not try to take you as deep," Jim said with a warm smile at the augment and gently ran his fingers along Khan's now quiescent length. "I am glad it still pleased you, my Lord. Perhaps in time, I may be able to ease into more. Thank you for allowing me to do only what was comfortable for me." 

Khan nodded as he sat up, knees bent out, with Jim still sitting between his legs. "May I have another kiss?" he asked, not minding that Jim was still lightly playing with him; it seemed quite affectionate. 

Jim nodded and skirted up to kiss the augment sweetly. He did not release Khan's cock, but continued to play, fingers light. He wanted to ensure the emperor did not wish more of their physical play before they rose for the day.

The kiss was mouth-closed at first, gentle but sincere, but then Khan used his tongue to part his young lover's lips, getting a small taste of himself as their tongues met together. "Are you still hard, my boy?"     

"Not as much as I was my Lord," Jim admitted, a bit shame-faced. He kissed him again, opening his mouth to invite more of the lordly tongue.

"I would like you to feel good this morning, as well. Even though I have gone soft, will you rub yourself against me? Unless you find no satisfaction in such friction, in which I am happy to help you achieve orgasm by another means."

"I have never done that before, my Emperor," Jim said, and the way he spoke the title made it into an endearment. "I should rub where?" He looked down at Khan's strong body and pressed a hand to his abdomen. "Here?"

"Yes, if you like." Khan said with a smile, kissing the side of Jim's face now. "You may rub against my cock, or my thigh, over my stomach, against my chest, or into my hand...anywhere you might find pleasure." 

"Will you get hard again, my Lord, if I rub against your cock? I believe that may be pleasurable for us both that way," Jim said and aligned their groins, rutting once lightly against him carefully.

"I may-" Khan said with a smile, but continued to kiss Jin on the side of his face and lips. "It will be pleasurable for us both, regardless if I get hard again or not...ah, there you see...very nice," he said as Jim gave it his first try.

Jim blushed and lifted his head to offer his neck to Khan. "Then I will try this, my Emperor." He moved his hips in that age old rhythm, one he had learned young. His thrusts rubbed his hardening length against Khan's long, still soft cock. "That does feel good," he murmured, almost to himself.

"I think after this, we will have both earned that bath." Khan said fondly as he kissed and licked along Jim's throat and down to his collarbone. "Keep going, my boy, find what feels good to you."   

Jim searched for the best way to brace himself so he could thrust comfortably against Khan's firm body and ended up sprawled over him. Mumbling an apology, he asked, "Is this alright, my Emperor?" His arms went around Khan's neck, so he could writhe against him, legsn spread wide on either side of his hips.

"Yes, very good," Khan said easily, happy with Jim's bravery and as he began to explore his own pleasure. His arms wrapped loosely around Jim's back in return, letting the boy rub against him at first, before rolling his own hips to help offer more friction. "Tell me what feels right. Tell me what you need."

"This is very nice," Jim said dreamily, moaning softly as Khan raised his hips to meet his own thrusts. "You hold me so easily, my Lord. I like being able to just lie on you and not fear hurting you in any way or placing any stress on your body." He raised his head and scraped his teeth over Khan's throat.

A growl rumbled in his throat as Jim was close to biting at his neck. He looked at Jim sideways and pulled his head back briefly as a way to say that Jim wasn"t allowed to bite him there. But there was no genuine anger behind the gesture, it was simply a warning to the pup to remind him who was boss. So instead, Khan nuzzled their faces together and kissed him on the lips again. "I enjoy holding you, Jim. Just as I enjoy watching you, as you discover how to satisfy certain needs." 

   

But it was a reminder to Jim of his place, and he cringed inwardly at the growl, the response to something that had been an innocent gesture on his part. His genuine ardor cooled almost instantly in the face of such a response, and he struggled for a second internally over what to do. Training said fake it, and it was still his most driving impulse, but a quiet part of him rebelliously told him to give it over. He didn't have the libido a normal male of his age should have, so the desire to seek release just wasn't an imperative to him. Now that his body had reacted in flight mode, he felt no urge to try and reignite the delicate drive. Deciding Khan would like the truth over the lie, he came to a halt, cock softening completely. He gauged Khan's state and decided he did not need any further attention, unless he asked for it, and said, "I should like to bathe now, Emperor, if we may." 

At this abrupt change, Khan was quiet for a moment, looking at Jim with some confusion. His hands rubbed up and down Jim's back, but he nodded. "Yes, Jim, if that is what you want." Perhaps the boy didn't know how to get off on his own. He would have to try to help him along next time, but right now he seemed suddenly uninterested.  

Relieved that the augment was not angered (with perhaps a hint of upset that he also didn't really seem to care), Jim said, "Please, my Lord, I should like to clean and cool off a bit." His tone had returned to deferential without the warmth of a few moments before, his place in their relationship restored to its rightful position in his mind and actions. He might no longer be a slave, but he was no augment and certainly no emperor. He'd forgotten for a little while, but the reminder snapped him back. 

Khan nodded and dropped his hands away, letting Jim go from his embrace. He waited until the boy was off, before moving to stand and dress lightly for a hike, as they would leave most of their supplies and gods behind.     

Jim dressed himself only in his loose pants and carried his shirt in his hands. "Perhaps after we bathe, I can prepare you a nice breakfast, my Emperor," he said. "I see berry bushes and may be able to find some ripe ones."

"Yes, that sounds lovely," Khan said, leaving the horses where they were. He beckoned with his right hand and then began to lead the two of them by foot. The logical thing would be to go down into the valley, to seek out low points for water. But Khan had some experience in the region and knew they would find lakes long since trapped at their high altitudes within the rocks and trees.

Jim followed close behind, trusting that the augment knew where he led. "This is a lovely spot, my Emperor," he said. "I am glad for a chance to stay this extra day." He stopped at a blackberry bush and explored a few of the branches, ignoring the pricks of the thorns. "Oh yes, this will do quite nicely, my Lord." He offered a few of the ripe berries to the augment.

Khan paused as well and accepted the offering in the palm of his hand. He ate them quietly, then popped a few more into his mouth, enjoying the juice of them and the warmth they retained from the morning sunlight. "We can gather more on our way back," he said, plucking a few more as he said that, then walked on.    

"A shame there is no cream to go with it, my Lord," Jim said. "And perhaps some sugar to go on top. But I shall make a very excellent breakfast for you, nonetheless, my Emperor. Afterward, perhaps we can go riding, as you suggested?"

"Yes, Jim, I will teach you how to ride. So that you may rein on your own, without my leading you," Khan answered. They walked for a healthy fifteen minutes before Khan led them right to a sizeable mountain lake. The water would be cold, but it would be fresh and cleansing. "Do you swim?" he asked, leading Jim near the shore.    

"No, my Lord," Jim said, "but I can splash around in the shallows to clean. I imagine you swim, my Emperor. I should like to watch you do so. This lake is lovely." He removed his pants and entered the water carefully, shivering a little. Splashing the cold water on himself to clean, he delved a bit deeper into the lake, feeling safe with the augment nearby. 

"Very well. Be safe at any rate." Khan said as he stripped naked and wandered into the water. By the time the water was up to his chest, his lungs expanded dramatically in response to the cold liquid, which was likely run-off from ancient glaciers hundreds of miles away and mountain rainstorms. Khan dove down a few times before he began to scrub himself over, washing was a luxury he had truly come to miss, but Jim had done well to bathe him by hand, when they had the supplies to do so.     

Jim suddenly gave a little hop and said, "Oh, my Emperor, I should have offered to help you." He splashed over and said, "At least let me assist in cleaning out your hair. it's a bit of a frightful mess." 

Floating closer so that they could both stand near one another, Khan smiled at the young man. "It is quite alright, Jim," he said, showing he was not insulted or considered it any sort of slight on his behalf. "You are talented when it comes to washing my hair...in return, may I assist you as well?"    

Jim nodded and said, "I should enjoy having you wash my hair, my Emperor, though there is not much there to satisfy your washing efforts. Your hair is much longer and more in need." His own was growing a little out of the standard overly short locks of a slave. 

"Thank you." Khan meet Jim's eyes as he placed a hand on his hip, looking for permission that this was acceptable. Then kneeling in the water, Khan dipped his head back so that the strands of his hair would float and naturally untangle, as long as Jim helped it along. 

Jim did not hesitate, but carefully began to clear all the tangles from the long locks, very gently make sure they were all free and as clean as possible. This took some time and doing, and Jim made sure to massage Khan's scalp, as well, knowing the augment enjoyed the touch. In his intense concentration, he basically ceased noticing all other things, including how long it took and the cold of the water.

The augment lightly closed his eyes within a few minutes of Jim working his fingers through his hair and against his scalp. It was a lovely feeling and he smiled to himself. He remained kneeling in the water probably longer then necessary, but was happy to do so to maintain the attention he was receiving. From time to time, his fingers would subtly press into Jim, holding onto him, not wanting either to drift away.     

"Shall I continue to wash your hair, my Emperor?" Jim asked and lightly rubbed his thumbs at Khan's temples in a soothing gesture. "I am content to do so. As i can tell you enjoy it, my Lord." He stroked both thumbs down his cheeks.

"Mm-" Khan opened his eyes and looked up at the young man with a little smile. "You have done well, I can tell ..." He tipped his head further back as Jim thumbed along the side of his face, trusting the boy with his care. Though for a second, Khan turned his head and kissed Jim on the stomach, leaning into his freshly washed body. "It is very soothing. You take care of me, very well."    

"I should enjoy very much continuing to take care of you, my Emperor," Jim said. "As long as I am welcome and of use." He leaned in and pressed the softest kiss to his forehead. "Is there anything more you would desire, my Lord?"

Always. But Khan did not make his demands. Instead, he looked up at the boy and rubbed a hand down his side, even down his leg under the water. "Allow me to wash you, massage some of the aches I might have given you from last night." He said, lightly touching the boy, seeking his consent.     

Jim nodded and said, "I should like that very much, my Lord. Shall I also kneel to allow you better access? I am happy to arrange myself however you prefer." He touched Khan's side with equal gentleness.

"You are perfect, just as you are, my boy." Khan said, kissing the flat of his stomach again. This time, however, he closed his hands into light fists and began to use his knuckles and wrists to scrub Jim down. He started around his hips and worked down his legs. Slowly then, Khan stood, water dripping down his body as he stood before Jim. Lifting handfuls of water at a time, he began to lightly scrub his chest and shoulder, clearing away the dirt and grit from being on the road for so long.     

Jim submitted quietly to the tender hands, enjoying both their touch and the sensation of being clean again.  Since he had been a body slave, his personal hygiene had been much more looked after than most slaves, so being dirty was an unpleasant change.  Being cleaned by the emperor, however, was a newly enjoyable sensation.  "Your hands are quite nice, my Lord," Jim praised.

"I hope that is true. I do not want you to be afraid of them," Khan said, as he scrubbed and massaged over Jim's chest and shoulders. He washed the boy with focused attention and dedication, always bringing new handfuls of fresh water to his skin.       

"I wish we had a bit more of the soap," Jim said wistfully, leaning into Khan's touch a moment.  He blinked back up at the augment and asked with a hint of hesitation, "Do you not wish me to fear you some small bit as well, my Lord?"

Soap would have been nice, but this long bathing session would have to do. "No. No, I have no desire for you to fear me," Khan said, just as he began to clasp the back of his neck. "Turn around and I shall wash your back."    

Jim looked into Khan's face a moment, slightly confused by the answer and then turned around to bare his back.  "You wish my trust unconditionally?" he asked.

"You do not trust me?" Khan asked simply, splashing water against his back and using his thumb and wrists to scrub him down.     

Jim considered this for a moment and said softly, "Not in all things, my Emperor.  I do not delude myself that I can ever be your first priority, even if I were free and rich and a prince worthy of your notice."

Khan frowned slightly. "I do not see how they are the same thing," he said with a slight shake of his head. He scrubbed part of Jim's under-arms, then rinsed him down again. "Kneel in the water, and I shall wash your hair."    

Jim knelt carefully and asked, "Do you trust me, Emperor?"  He frowned a little and said, "Perhaps I should ask if you would trust me if I were as strong and clever as you."

Khan placed a hand on Jim's shoulder before he too knelt behind the boy, helping to tilt his head back to get his messy blond hair wet. "I do not fear you. And I trust you, with certain aspects of my person. But it is not in my nature to be wholly trusting."    

But Khan obviously expected it from him, Jim thought, but did not say.  It was obvious that the augment was also a result of his own training and beliefs, as much as Jim.  "Nor is mine," he said quietly, "my Lord, and I do not see why you might believe it would be.  In what have I ever been able to trust except for the unkindness of the world?"

Khan was frustrated with the boy. What did it matter of the rest of the world, when he lived under Khan's protection and care. The world was unkind, yes, but Khan had been fair. And was attempting to show the boy more care. "It is unfortunate then," he said simply. He worked out the tangles in Jim's hair, using his fingers like a comb.     

Jim's hair was short and the tangles were fairly easily dealt with.  He slid under the water for a moment when he felt Khan's hands slide out of his hair and then popped back up on his feet.  "Thank you, my Lord," he said with a smile.  "I feel much refreshed and clean."

"You are welcome." Khan stood as well and waded over to a half submerged boulder where he lifted his foot and began clean out between his toes and scrape away some dead skin from the side of his foot with a pebble that fit in the palm of his hand.    

Jim watched this action with great curiosity, before finding a warm boulder to stretch himself on to dry.  He basked in the light, body almost glowing in the sun.  He was unselfconscious in his nudity, giving Khan a view of every inch of his front. In this, he showed trust.

Even with the mood-killer of Jim bring up past abuses and the coldness of the water, Khan still felt his groin stir at the sight of Jim laid out in the sun. If it were just the two of them, out here in the wilderness, Khan might ask that he remain bare, except that Jim was not a slave any more, and so, Khan would not make such demands. Still, his cock did stir again. After he finished washing his feet, Khan approached the boy drying in the sun.    

Generally, Khan enjoyed tonguing Jim in the ass, right after he was washed, at least back in the palace and the few times they had the opportunity to wash while on the road. It was almost tradition. If Khan was near after Jim was newly washed, he would demand the boy be sent to his chambers so that he could suck and tongue his clean hole until it was time to fuck him.     

Khan reached up and brushed his fingers through Jim's drying hair as he spoke to him. "Do you know why I always want you, my boy?"    

Jim also knew well how much Khan liked his ass after a bath, so when the augment approached, his hole twitched a little in sense memory.  It was a strange mixture of emotions that filled him at the remembrance of Khan rimming him.  It was almost always the prelude for fucking, and he'd been grateful for it mostly because it provided some form of lubrication, usually the only one he received.  And hateful of it because it had been one of the most obvious manifestations of how the emperor viewed Jim as an object and not as a person. But the question startled him out of his reveries, and he nodded once, curious despite himself.  "I do not, my Lord...though I confess that I had believed it may be due to your augmentation."

Khan smiled gently at this. "Yes. Very clever. You are correct." He continued to pet Jim's hair, but made no move to kiss or touch him otherwise. "I was designed with an extreme libido, so that I might breed with augments and humans alike. However, one thing my engineers did not account for, was my own preferences..." Yes, Khan had male and female partners within the palace walls, but he did take more male lovers then female, and in the last few months, had taken Jim to bed more often then any other.      

Jim wondered if that meant that Khan had a lot of children then, since he knew there had been multiple women in the augment"s bed, as well, including other augments, if memory served.  "That seems both practical and impractical, my Lord," he said.  "If I may ask, are you alone in that particular augmentation?"

"The desire was not given to all of us, no. But at least six, to my knowledge." Khan answered. He stopped petting Jim's hair, then pulled himself up onto a similar boulder to begin to dry in the sunlight. "It is why I want you, constantly, my boy. And it is why, you must tell me no, when you do not want it." 

"So, you wish me now, my Lord?" Jim asked, turning on his side to look at Khan.  "You will need to take other lovers to keep you satisfied.  Especially as I do not desire sex as even normal humans do.  I know that other men, those not used as body slaves or as eunuchs, whispered of their desires in the night.  But I do not feel such urges."  

"Yes, I wish to have you almost constantly." Khan said meeting his eyes with honesty. "Since the time you came of age in my household, my desires for others have dimmed. My preference, is you," he said, then sighed. "But you have admitted to me, more then once, that you do not desire sex as I do...so I shall await your consent, each time. And attempt to make the experience better for you, then it has been in the past."     

"Constantly?" Jim asked, eyes huge, wondering how Khan got anything done.  "And there is nothing that can be done to ease your ardor?"  He thought it must get annoying, even tiresome, to be so pushed by such an urge.  After all, Khan had many responsibilities. 

"Our couplings help, of course. But within hours, the curve of your lips, or the way you move, or the sight of you naked in the sunlight, as you are now...I simply want you again and again." To be fair, Khan had great self discipline. After all, he was not constantly forcing the boy, or others like him, to bend to his lust. But the urge was there. To breed.    

"And if you might successfully breed with me, would you wish our children, my Lord?" Jim asked, moving off his boulder and stretching himself tall.  He approached where Khan sat and climbed up to sit beside him, reaching out with one hand to stroke over the length of Khan's cock.  This, he could give easily.

Khan groaned at the touch, but covered his hand over Jim's and gave it a gentle squeeze. "I cannot say. My engineering says I should keep trying, even though I know logically it is not possible. My preference for male companions, my preference for you, is a reflection upon my desire to never have children. I have no wish for it. Except for you, my boy."    

"You deserve an heir, my Lord," Jim murmured, "and that I can never be."  He licked over the fingers of his free hand, since Khan still held the other one, and used the newly slick digits to stroke at the base of Khan's cock and play with his balls.

"I have no wish for it." Khan repeated. But he let go of Jim's hand and settled back, allowing the young man to work his magic. His cock twitched again, swelling quite easily. But the augment groaned softly, relaxed more then anything to have Jim play with him like this.    

"First time fast," Jim said and licked his other hand wet, so now he could stroke with both hands.  He worked the length with intense concentration, trying to spiral Khan into a quick orgasm.  He used all of the augment"s sensitivities to overwhelm his feelings.

"Ah-" Khan gasped at the sudden sensations. The boulder was not necessarily a comfortable surface, but the augment arched in place as he thrust into Jim's hands. He reacted well to the careful manipulation of his balls in contrast to the quick pump of his sex. He licked his lips, imagining, wanting the taste of Jim's freshly clean hole.

Jim hoped the hand job might be enough to take the edge off, before he gave him a slower treat.  He was solely focused on the hard length between his fingers, twisting the head and running his nail through the slit.  "Please, my Lord, do not hold back,  I wish to see your release.  And then I promise to offer even more."

The intense feeling was putting the augment on edge. His hands dropped down to either side of the boulder and his fingers dug in like claws. The heat and electricity that throbbed through his body kept building up, looking for an outlet. He writhed in place, until he was coming, hips bucking and thrusting through every forceful ejaculate.    

Jim murmured his support as Khan came all over himself, smiling as the other man made himself all dirty again.  But he barely gave him a breath or two to enjoy it, before lightly caressing his sack and rolling it in his fingers.  "I know that is barely enough to begin to satisfy you, if you are as wanting now as you always were after I bathed.  I remember, my Lord."

Khan gasped, his body shuddering with excitement. "Yes, my boy...may I? Allow me to suck that beautiful rose of your ass."     

Jim jerked back a little in surprise at the response, unprepared for just how much Khan seemed to thrill at the notion.  And really, it was not such a hardship, especially if the augment did not worry about his getting hard.  "Here, my Lord?" he asked, looking a bit dubiously at the surface of the boulder.  Khan's skin was resilient, but his was like to tear.

"I want you to be comfortable...you can lay out in the grass near the shore...or stand in the water... However you will allow it, my boy."    

"Perhaps the grass on the shore, my Lord," Jim said consideringly.  "I can lie on my clothes and then wash them after.  They could use a good scrubbing regardless."  He looked back to Khan and then jumped off the boulder.

Khan followed after Jim eagerly. There was still something slightly predatory to his movements, but he had control over them nevertheless. Khan knelt on the grass, looking at Jim. "You have found pleasure with my tongue before, have you not?"    

"What you showed me just recently, my Lord, was new, surprising and yes, very pleasant," Jim said.  He picked up his shirt and arranged it so he could lean his crossed arms on the fabric, balancing his knees on the grass.  He lifted his ass in the air, presenting it to Khan.

Again Khan licked his lips. "My boy-" He purred and leaned forward on all fours. He rubbed the side of his face against one cheek of Jim's ass, then did the same with the other. He groaned deeply, enjoying Jim's scent when he was freshly cleaned, right before Khan spoiled him. Flicking his tongue against his hole, Khan dove in eagerly, licking at the muscle with the flat of his tongue.     

Jim did not understand why Khan enjoyed this so much, but it was one activity where the augment had never hurt him.  The fucking later usually did, but this was something he could rely on to excite the augment without any unpleasantness.  And it felt...well, when he allowed himself to relax for it, the sensations were interesting, at least.  He made a soft noise and shifted a little into the tongue.

Licking and kissing at the tight muscle, Khan pressed the tip of his tongue around the edge and moaned at every small contract of nerves. But on the few and rare occasions when he felt Jim relax, Khan would carefully suck at the delicate pink skin with deeply satisfying pleasure. His tongue lapped against the skin, over and over until he was deliciously wet. With a gasp, Khan pulled his mouth off for a second, remoistening his lips. "I love your taste when you are fresh like this-" He said, kissing the inside of his thighs.     

Jim lifted his head and turned to look at Khan.  "What is it I taste of, my Lord?" he asked, unsure of the appeal of this act to Khan.  Certainly, none of his other masters would ever have wanted to touch a place in such a fashion.  Have their asses licked, certainly, but return the favor...never.

Khan however smiled at the question, having no way to really answer it. "You taste like you..." Without Khan's seed to contaminate him, it made Jim pure in a way. Once more Khan began to lap his tongue against the sweet entrance, licking and gently sucking. He groaned deeply, eyes half rolling back into his head. It was usually around this time that Khan would pin the boy down and fuck him, claim him. But with a strangled gasp, Khan pulled his head back just enough, admiring the wet entrance with pleasure. He evaluated this site, before shifting behind Jim until Khan was laying on his back, head between Jim's thighs and his mouth now on the young man"s cock.    

Jim startled and ended up groaning once.  "My Lord?" he asked, obviously unsure of what to do,  He had hoped Khan might ask before fucking him, but he had been prepared to give consent.  Now that he knew how Khan's libido worked, he was determined to help him combat that edge until they returned to his family.  Despite what Khan said, Jim felt certain that some combination of lovers or another augment could be readily found to replace or supplement him for Khan's needs. 

Titling his head on the ground, Khan attempted to look up at Jim. "Do you not want me to?" he asked, as he arched his neck so that he could nuzzle Jim's length and kiss his sack. 

 "Did you not want to fuck me, my Emperor?" Jim asked.  "I thought you would ask me, as you have promised, and I trust you to keep your word, my Emperor.  I say yes.  You can, if you wish." 

Khan rested his head on the ground and licked the flavour of his young lover form his lips. "Of course I do, my boy ... but you have found no pleasure, when I have done such things before...so, I decided to use my mouth, only, since at least you have enjoyed that experience."    

Jim dropped his eyes and murmured, "Will you be angry, my Lord, if I cannot get hard the way you do?  I still give you permission, Emperor, and shall try not to upset you, as I did earlier this morning." 

Moving out from under Jim and placing the palm of his hand on his lover's backside, Khan pressed gently, encouraging the boy to unlock his legs and lay down on his stomach. "You changed your mind. You have every right to do so."    

Jim eased himself to his stomach at Khan's wordless instruction and looked back over his shoulder.  "I did not mean to do anything to make you growl at me, my Lord," he said.  "It was because I nipped at your neck?"

"Ah- I see." Khan said, understanding better why Jim had stopped earlier. His hand rubbed slowly up and down Jim's backside, following the natural curve of his back and over his ass. Resting on his side, facing the young man, Khan leaned forward and kissed his shoulder while stroking his warm body. "Yes, Jim, I growled because it felt like a dominant gesture. My growl was simply meant as a warning, that I was not ok with that act. It was not meant to upset you from our intimacy."     

Jim looked away from Khan and settled his head back on his arms, filing away not to get near the augment's neck again with teeth.  He also wondered about the term 'intimacy' and if that really applied to their sex.  Maybe to Khan?  How strange that seemed to Jim.  For him, it remained simply duty.  Something he could agree to now, or not, but still a duty to help the emperor.  Especially now that he knew it was something the augment couldn"t really control and needed help with.  "Is there anywhere else I should not touch, Emperor?" he asked.

"No, not that I know of," Khan said, leaning in a little more to kiss down Jim's back. "It was an unexpected discovery for both of us. I did not know I would react such a way." Reaching down, two fingers lightly teased the area he had just spent sucking and licking wet.    

Oh.  Well, that was unfortunate.  Jim had never really tried to reciprocate without direction in the past, so, he'd never had a problem with upsetting Khan in that way before.  It would be safer to just continue that policy, lest he crossed some invisible line that resulted in much worse than a growl.  

Jim remained still and quiet under the touches to his back, wondering at their purpose.  They were not completely new, but he had never understood the point of this kind of touch.  Maybe Khan got something out of it?  He wondered what that might be.

With a soft hum of pleasure Khan nuzzled his head into Jim's side before resting the side of his face against the small of his back. It felt nice, laying naked with Jim in the sunlight, touching him lightly without being rushed. "When you are ready and want to try to get off again, I would like to help you."    

"I will let you know, my Lord, should I be ready again," Jim promised, hoping that might mean Khan would not look for him to get hard again until such time.  "I do ask that you continue to tell me when you have needs.  Especially, Emperor, as I know your biology demands them."     

Rolling over onto all fours again, Khan held himself just over Jim's body. He kissed and licked at a few warm spots between Jim's shoulders, eyes lightly closed as he grew drunk by the taste of Jim's skin.    

Jim stretched out to allow Khan more access, feeling the warmth of the augment stretched out over him.  His own eyes closed as he just allowed himself to wait out Khan's plans and see when and if he needed to contribute.  The surroundings and his current posture did relax him, so he made a contented noise, hoping that pleased the augment, too.

"My boy," Khan said with a soft groan as his tongue found its way back to his ass. He licked a few times, but finding that the area had been neglected for too long, the augment was determined to make the boy wet again. Khan settled on his stomach and with a hand on each ass cheek, slowly sucked at the pucker of his ass, taking his time to savour this treat.     

Jim arched his back a little to give better access to the probing tongue, He knew how much Khan loved his ass and wanted to show his willingness for the emperor to do what he liked.  There was sensitivity in that area, but where in the past Jim might have put on a show for Khan, he now gave mostly his natural reactions, which were much more muted.  

Khan spent several long minutes devoted to eating the boy out. He would groan and shift a little, but mostly kept his tongue busy, lapping against his entrance. Steadily however, his groans began to build until Khan was forced to pull his face away and gasp. His fingers dug in to the lovely ass cheeks as the rest of his shuddered, coming against the soft blades of grass that had been gently stimulating him all the while. After the feeling passed, Khan sighed and gave Jim one last, lingering kiss and suck of his delicious hole. He then stood and waded back into the water to wash once more. 

Surprised, Jim rolled on his back to watch Khan.  "Emperor?" he asked, not sure exactly what had happened.  He sat up and noticed then the mess in the grass, which made his cheeks flame a little at the implication.  Apparently, his ass was enough to make the augment release.  He wondered if that, too, wasn"t a result of the man"s heightened libido.  With a little grunt, he hoisted himself up and went to help Khan wash again.  "Shall I help you, my Lord?  I will wash our clothes after, with your permission."

Splashing handfuls of water over his cock, Khan smiled gently, but shook his head at the boy. "Just our clothes, thank you. But I have deprived you of breakfast...are you hungry?"     

Jim was well used to limited food resources and did not notice hunger much now.  "I shall not be long with the clothes, my Lord," he said, going to scoop them all up and beginning to pound them out with a rock and the water.  "When we return to the campsite, I will make us breakfast as I promised, my Lord."

"Very well." Khan said and headed for the shore again, letting the sun dry off his skin. He watched the boy work and for the first time, felt a small pang of shame. He should have let the boy go. He should stop taking his pleasures from him, when Jim had no interest in their couplings. "Breakfast. Then riding lessons," he said with a sigh, scratching his fingers against his scalp.    

Jim smiled at the idea of learning better how to ride.  "I am looking forward to the lesson, my Lord," he said, finishing Khan's clothes and moving on to his own.  "I have found riding quite enjoyable to this time and improving should only make it better." He stood and shook himself off, tossing the wet clothes over his right shoulder.  "I will lay these out to dry at our campsite, my Lord.  Thank you for the time to clean.  This was quite refreshing."

"Good. I enjoyed it as well," Khan said, then after evaluating whether or not Jim would be able to manage the walk in his current state of undress, the augment decided he would be fine and lead the way back down the way they had come. It was a little strange, walking through the trees and brush, completely unclothed. More then once Khan felt the urge to suddenly roll around in a patch of grass, but refrained from doing so, since he was freshly clean after all.    

Jim also felt a little strange in his current state, but he had been walked nude before by his masters.  This was different because of the augment's nudity, as well.  "This is rather fun, my Lord," he said with a hint of laughter in his voice.

Khan chuckled, glancing back. "Yes, it is quite nice, isn't it?" His posture, which was always very controlled seemed to react a little less formally, a little more naturally without clothes constricting him.     

"I am not sure I should like to be this way all the time, my Lord," Jim confessed.  "There are portions of myself which are a bit...delicate."  He let out an undignified giggle and then bit his lower lip, eyes wide at the noise.  

"No? Perhaps not. Your skin is fair and would be prone to sun damage. Never mind the other parts of you, which I am fond of and would not like to see become scratched or bruised."     

Jim nodded and looked at himself.  "I may burn a little, my Lord, but it won't be a bad one.  I could use your healing powers to prevent such injury."  He smiled a little at the augment and moved closer.  "You are not weak as I am, Emperor, but I imagine it would not be dignified for a ruler to not wear clothing."

"No? Do I appear undignified to you now?" Khan asked. He pushed back a few shrubs that they had walked past before with no issue, but this time he held some of the branches to the side for Jim, so that he could walk by unscathed.     

Jim looked at Khan and could not help himself, he giggled again, though he tried to shake his head.  With an abashed smile, he murmured, "Perhaps a little, my Lord."

Khan scoffed at this, but his tone was good-natured. "Well, how terribly embarrassing for you, to be seen with such an undignified individual." He punctuated this by leaning against the back of the nearest tree and began to scratch his back with a grin. 

Jim's eyes widened at the action, and he said, "I am no more dressed than you, my Lord, though I cannot be so casual with nature as you."  He was unused to such a natural smile on Khan's face and responded with his own, though it was a little shy and unsure around the edges. 

After the itch to his back was satisfied, Khan walked on, with little pink abrasive lines over the spot which would have easily cut and bled on human skin. Of course, now his urge to roll in the grass was stronger then ever, having already marked out a tree with his back scratching efforts. Khan cleared the path of a few more branches out of Jim's way before they made it back to the camp.    

"Thank you, my Lord," Jim said.  "You are kind to clear the path for me.  My skin would not take so well to scratches as yours."  He paused and then asked a trifle shyly, "May I look at your back, my Lord?"

Khan wished to encourage this sort of brave and curious behaviour from Jim. So he nodded and turned his back to the boy, hands at his sides. "It is alright to be curious. What do you see?"    

Jim approached carefully and reached out to lightly touch the red lines that were already fading.  "You really are amazing, my Lord," he mused quietly.  "I should be bleeding."

Khan arched his back in place at the light touch. Yes, he was built strong; he was not easy to break, and yet, he still felt the lightest touch or breath against his skin. "Since you are there-" Khan said, able to bend his arm around and point to a spot on his own back, just below his right shoulder blade. "Do you mind, getting a spot that I missed?" He could indicate to it, but was in a poor position to scratch the spot effectively.     

Jim nodded and said, "Yes, my Lord." He vigorously scratched at the spot, knowing the right pressure to soothe an itch.  He had done so before for the augment, especially on his broad back.  "I would have been content to do so before, my Emperor, so you did not need to use a tree."

"Mm-" Khan hummed happily, leaning into the touch. "I know. But I was happy to use the tree. It made you laugh...almost."    

"I giggled, my Lord," Jim said, sounding mortified and concentrated on scratching a moment.  "You wished to hear me laugh?"

"It was nice. Your reaction was natural, unforced. It was honest." Khan turned in place, pressing the palm of his hand to Jim's stomach. "I hope to earn it again," he said, kissing the side of Jim's face, before stepping away to put on his spare shirt and pants while the newly washed ones were hung out to dry.     

Jim set all of their clothes carefully out to dry, face a little red from the kiss.  "I am trying to be honest my reactions, my Lord," he said, "even when they go against my training.  You wish me to do so, and I want to do as you wish.”

"Yes. I know, Jim. It is simply refreshing to know, that you can be...somewhat happy in my presence, and not just dutiful."     

Jim considered this strange sentence and asked, "Are you happy, Emperor?  Or perhaps, were you happy before the wars started?"

For different reasons, Khan equally considered this a strange question. It almost seemed to short circuit that brilliant brain of his. "There were moments of happiness, as one experiences, but...no." He settled on after a moment. "I was not happy."    

Jim stared at him and said, "It seems wrong that the Emperor should not be happy, my Lord.  But perhaps having too much responsibility is the same as having little or no freedom?"

Khan regarded the boy and his observation. "Yes. I believe you are correct."     

"Then we understand each other, my Lord, to a degree.  Of course, you had ways of deflecting your unhappiness, while a slave has only one," Jim said. "But I am sorry, my Lord, that you were not happy.  Do you know how you might obtain happiness?"

The comment had been small, but effected Khan. He and the boy were from opposite ends of the spectrum, and yet they were the same. They were equals in this regard. "I cannot say." Khan spoke honestly. "Do you know?" Perhaps the boy, who was recently freed, had a better concept of how to achieve happiness.     

"I would not need much, I do not think, my Lord," Jim said.  "Some place where I might live in peace and serve only myself.  Enough to eat and a roof over my head...yes, that would be enough, Emperor, to suit me."

"Enough to exist. Is there happiness in that?" Khan was not trying to be difficult, he was genuinely trying to understand a concept never before posed to him.     

"Perhaps not for everyone, my Lord," Jim conceded.  "But when you have never even been allowed that, it seems quite a mighty thing."  He looked at Khan.  "If I may, Emperor, I believe you would need someone to care for and to have take care of you, as well.  You may not wish a traditional family, but being alone would not suit you."

A quiet, distant look came over the augment as he imagined such a thing. The idea of a wife and child, a house and land came into his mind, then was pushed almost instantly away. Instead, he saw Jim. His pup. Licking each other"s wounds, as it were. Having someone to be close to and care for, and who would care for him in return. "Yes...I think I understand." But of course, Jim did not want such a future. He wanted to be alone and accountable to no one but himself. "You might be right," he said and finally settled to sit down among their blankets and restart a small fire.    

"I hope I have not caused offense, my Lord," Jim said and pulled on his own clothes.  He set about making the best breakfast possible for his emperor with their supplies, hands quick and skilled.  In a quarter hour, he presented a full plate to the augment with a smile.  "Breakfast fit for an emperor, my Lord, if I do say so myself."

"No my boy, you have caused no offence. You have given me something new to think about," he said as he watched him cook. The familiar actions and care Jim showed was nearly as good as a hug. "Wonderful. Thank you." He accepted the plate and hummed his enjoyment almost instantly after the first bite.     

"I am glad you enjoy it, my Lord," Jim said and then made himself a smaller plate of the same.  He tucked himself close to Khan and dug in, savoring the food.  "Perhaps, Emperor, we should discuss how best to address your needs from here forward?" he suggested cautiously after a few moments of quiet chewing.

"Such as?" Khan asked, feeling something unclench down the length of his spine every time Jim willingly settled in close next to him.     

"Well, how often do you need to address your biological demands to feel truly comfortable in your skin, my Lord?  Before you allowed me my choice in the matter, you were fairly religious in your demands in the morning, afternoon and evening."

Khan was quiet before answering. He nuzzled the side of Jim's head, his nose and lips brushing across patches still damp from the bath, and others quite warm and dry from the sunlight. He sighed into the short hair pleasantly before pulling his head back. "I do not think it is fair to make those demands of you any more."    

Jim glanced at him, confusion in his expression.  "I have agreed of my own free will, my Lord, and do not like to think of you suffering when I may help you.  Why do you believe it unfair?"  

"You have consented, as a means to care for me. But you yourself do not want it. I do not think that is fair to you." Khan said, eating the fresh and sweet breakfast Jim had prepared for them.     

Jim leaned into Khan and said, "That is kind of you, my Lord, but I do not mind, as long as you continue to be gentle, as you have of late.  It is not unpleasant, when it does not hurt.  And my duty still is to take care of you, Emperor.  Besides, whatever would you do?  Your nature will not change because our arrangement has."  

Khan looked at the soft hair again, wanting to press his face and kiss his head once more as Jim leaned in. "I will control myself." He said, breathing steadily as they sat together. "Your consent to continue our activities has been a kindness. One I will not take further advantage of."    

"If that is truly what you wish, my Lord," Jim said softly.  "Shall I take my leave of you then?  I should like to wait at least until tomorrow morning, but if you would see me off before then, I shall go."

Khan did not want the boy to leave at all, but it was selfish to keep him. "I am not asking you to leave. But you are free to go, at any time. I would hope, you would still accept the riding lesson from me. And tomorrow...if you wish to travel in the opposite direction as I do...you are free to do so."     

"If I were to stay, my Lord, what would you wish of me?" Jim asked and rested his head against Khan's left knee carefully.  "I have nowhere to go, so I am not looking to leave, but I have little to offer you if you do not want my more intimate services."

Setting his plate down, Khan gently rested his hand on the back of Jim's head. His fingers lightly pet the silk hair as he spoke. "I don't want you to leave. And you are welcome to stay with me, for as long as you want, Jim. I will protect you and teach you the things you want to learn about." Khan fingered a few stands and tucked them behind Jim's ear. "Will you continue to make meals for me? Share my company. Sit or lay with me, just as you are now, because it is something that you want, rather then something I have asked of you?"    

"Yes, my Lord, if that is truly all you want from me, I will stay to be these things for you," Jim said.  "I do not believe it fair to you, though, as you did not believe it fair to me.  But I thank you, very much, my Lord."  He rubbed his cheek against Khan's strong knee.

Even though Khan had already freed the boy and gave him the power of consent, it was only now that he felt he was truly starting to do right by the boy. "Thank you for staying with me," he said, petting the back of his head and then rested his hand on Jim's shoulder as he looked at the young man showing what appeared to be natural, honest affection.     

Jim glanced up at him with a warm smile and then settled his head back on Khan's knee.  "I am sorry that I could not feel more during our couplings, my Lord."  He closed his eyes and let himself relax, seeing if Khan would mind that gesture.

"There is no need to apologize," Khan said, lightly rubbing Jim's back a moment before settling his hand back on his shoulder. It felt nice, to have Jim seek comfort from him, to lay together like this. Khan only hoped that it was true and not a further attempt to serve him.     

Jim nodded and said, "I will wash the dishes later, my Lord.  Would you allow me a short nap before I do that and we ride?"  He yawned once and smiled at Khan with a hint of shame.  "I could use it."

"Yes, Jim. Of course. This is our day of peace. We can spend it however you wish," he said, smiling a little at Jim as well, feeling relaxed by this new path forward for them both. 

Jim smiled and asked, "Will you lay with me, my Lord?  I would rest easier, I believe."

"Yes, Jim, if you like." Khan smiled at this too. He stroked his hair a little more, brushing a little bit back from his forehead. "You tell me- you show me how you would like to lay together to nap, and that is what we shall do," Khan said, giving Jim control of how close they would be, what the boy wanted, if that included being held or simply to lay close, or not. 

"Thank you, my Lord," Jim said with a smile.  He stripped out of his shirt and went to arrange their bedclothes comfortably.  With a little sigh that morphed into a yawn, he settled himself and then looked to Khan, holding out one hand to him.

Reaching out, Khan clasped their hands together, bridging the space between them. He nodded and moved over to Jim to lay out among the blankets with him. "Like this?"    

Jim shuffled back to rest against Khan and said, "Yes, this is quite pleasant, my Lord."  He yawned again and then settled his head on one arm, shutting his eyes and letting himself drift contentedly into slumber.


	4. Arrival

With a few riding lessons under his belt Jim was proving to have a good seat in the saddle and better control over asking what he wanted from his horse, through reining and the more subtle commands of squeezing his legs. Because of this, Khan allowed the boy to lead for a few hours each day, giving him a point of reference to take them to each morning. With Khan close behind, he helped the young man fine tune his skill across country. 

Jim enjoyed riding more than anything in his life, perhaps because it was the first time he was ever allowed to lead anything. He also got along well with Comella and grew to value her more each day.  
Life was also good because Khan stayed true to his word about their interactions. Anything that happened between them, no matter how small, Jim had to initiate. And thought he felt guilty about neglecting a biological imperative that must be driving Khan near mad by now, he knew the augment would not approve of him starting something he didn't really want. 

Still, he tried to be friendly and answer some of Khan's needs. It was more than a little strange, but Jim tried hard to follow what he wanted and not what training or history dictated.

As they approached the landmark Khan had set out for Jim that morning, Khan stopped and gave his horse a pat on the shoulder. They were standing at the top of a large hillside that looked down on a valley that was filled with one building after another. It was a fairly sizable city, right off the ocean, but Khan contemplated it with a serious expression. "We will enter the city at dusk. For now, we will ride along this hillside and find a path that leads us down to the beach. That will be our way in." 

"We will be meeting with your family soon, my Lord?" Jim asked, with a searching glance at Khan's face. He was worried about what might happen when they finally arrived at their destination. Alone, their agreement was easy to maintain, but mixed up with the other augments, it might not be so.

"Yes. There is a facility ..." Khan began to explain, then slid off the back of his horse abruptly, giving him a pat on the shoulder. "Tomorrow. We will be among them, tomorrow," he said, going to the pack to retrieve water, which he drank.

Jim blinked confusion, but gamely slid off Comella as well and then approached Khan, putting a hand on the small of his back to ask him to turn. "We shall go no further today, my Lord?" he asked, obviously uncertain.

With a breath, Khan turned to face Jim, offering him the canteen of water. "We can walk along this ridge, but I do not want us to descend until it gets darker." 

Jim took the canteen and nodded once to Khan, before sipping the water gratefully. "Thank you, my Lord. Would you care for a snack before we go further?" He lightly stroked the back of Khan's right hand with his fingers.

"Yes. We might as well." In a way it felt like the last few hours of freedom. Though he did not show it, he was anxious. His sense of duty was returning to him, and the next few days would surely be among the hardest. But at the touch, Khan glanced down to Jim's fingers and focused just on them, pushing everything else back in his mind, for just a little while longer. 

Jim nodded and squeezed lightly, before going to their packs and digging out some light repast, bringing it to Khan first, before making a little something for himself. "I will miss traveling with just the two of us, my Lord," he said quietly. "Though I realize the necessity of returning to your family as soon as we may."

Was it necessary? His people had managed these last few days without him, surely they could adapt and continue on without his leadership. Perhaps it was time for a new start in that regard as well. Khan contemplated this before speaking to Jim's first comment, "Yes, I will miss this as well. This time, for just the two of us." He tied off the horses and then settled in the high grass to sit and eat, even though he could barely bring himself to eat more than a bite. 

Jim sat close to Khan and then shuffled even closer so he could press his side to the augment"s. He ate his own snack slowly, more eager for it than Khan. "We’ll adapt to your return, my Lord," he said. "You shall see."

"Thank you, Jim." Khan said, reaching around to give Jim a one-arm hug. These were difficult days, and their time on the road together had helped them forget the dangers for a little while. But they still existed. Khan and Jim would not likely have peaceful afternoons together again for some time. Khan hoped they could again, some day. And until then, would appreciate Jim's presence, for as long as he remained by his side. 

Jim leaned into the hug and allowed his head to rest against Khan's side for a moment. "Please, my Lord, tell me how best I can serve you when we return to your people. Shall I become for their eyes your slave again?"

"No. Not a slave. Not for anyone," Khan said, head turned to the side to look at Jim leaning against him. "Will you ensure that I eat? And sleep?" 

"As much as you will let me, my Lord," Jim said, "You are not easy to persuade when you are of a mind not to be." He offered a warm smile to the augment. "I shall try not to arouse the wrath of any in your company and do well by you."

"Yes, I know I am not easy. But I trust that you will manage." As for the wrath of others, Khan simply wouldn’t allow it. Especially since the boy was free and only stayed out of loyalty to Khan. 

Jim slanted him a curious look and asked, "You know yourself to be difficult, my Lord?" He chuckled and sat up to press a soft kiss to Khan's chin, since he understood that gesture was liked.

"Yes-" Khan said, but lightly closed his eyes as Jim kissed his chin, which caused him to hum softly in pleasure. "I know." He was not easy to please, and yet Jim was doing a fine job of it. 

"Why is kissing your chin so nice to you, my Lord, if I may ask?" Jim questioned, curious about the augment"s behavior. He nuzzled under the chin again, looking to incur a favorable response to his asking questions.

Of course, Khan enjoyed this as well and outright purred now. A pleasant shiver rose through his back and he turned his face to smile into Jim's hair. "I cannot say-" He attempted to answer, nuzzling the side of his face against Jim as well. "But I do respond to it, don't I?"

"Very intensely," Jim agreed and settled his head against Khan again. These were things he felt comfortable doing and which gave him pleasure as they pleased the augment. "Will you finish your snack, my Lord? You have only nibbled at it."

Khan sighed, but nodded. He needed the reminder. But Jim had also helped relax him from the tension he was feeling, enough so that he could think about eating. He ate slowly, but after a few minutes it proved to be a filling snack. 

Jim popped the rest of his snack in his mouth and chewed, before sighing with the moment’s contentment. "I shall be able to make better food for you when we reach the camp, my Lord," he said. "We shall not be as constrained in our supplies." 

"I think you have done quite well considering our resources," Khan said gently, reaching up to pet the hair at the back of Jim's neck. It was a small, affectionate gesture, but Khan did not allow his hand to linger, never wishing to push further than what Jim was comfortable with these days. 

But Jim leaned into the touch to welcome its tenderness, which made him shiver in a pleasant way. "I am glad you have been satisfied with my offerings, my Lord." He stroked over the length of Khan's nearby leg.

Khan smiled and nuzzled the back of Jim's head, barely restraining himself from kissing him there. Instead, his lips remained parted as he drew the young man’s scent into his chest. He smiled again, then laid out out his back in the grass, slinging his arm over his own head to shield his eyes from the afternoon sun. 

"Oh, are we going to take a nap?" Jim asked and instantly arranged himself with his head on Khan's chest, curled up beside him. "I wouldn’t mind. All this constant travel is somewhat tiring." 

"I don't know about a nap- but a short rest is well deserved." Khan was stalling, he knew what was coming and wanted to make these moments with Jim last. With his arm hooked under Jim's shoulders and around his back, Khan hugged him again. "Soon you will have a proper bed again, and steady meals. A routine that is all your own." 

"Your bed, my Lord?" Jim asked with true innocence in the request. "And these are the steadiest meals I have ever had, though you made sure to feed me well always."

"My bed?" Khan lifted his head to look at Jim. He rubbed his back as he spoke. "You are welcome to my bed, always. The choice is yours. However, a bed of your own will be provided." 

"Would it be too cruel to have me in your bed, my Lord?" Jim asked with a guilty expression. "I do not mind sharing if you would like it. And sleeping next to you has become something I am used to."

"Not cruel at all. I enjoy your company. I too have become accustomed to it," Khan said fondly. His hand once more migrated to the top of Jim's head, where he began to pet and comb the messy blond strands of hair with his fingers. "I would like that, Jim." 

Jim sighed at the light touch and then seized with a sudden impulse, he slid up and pressed a warm kiss to Khan's mouth. "Then I shall happily share your bed, my Lord...for sleeping." 

The kiss was something new. Since their newest arrangement, Jim had only allowed small touches, hugging, cuddling. But the young man had kissed him. Willingly. Khan sucked on his lip, savouring the taste. "Yes, Jim. For sleeping." 

"Your bed is sure to be the most comfortable anyway," Jim said with a teasing tone and placed his head back on Khan's chest, stroking his side gently. 

"Jim," Khan said after a few minutes, "I do not know the outcome of the next few days. But if you feel unsafe, I want you to get Comella and leave. If I am in a position to do so, I will see that you are safe, but my attention might be elsewhere, so you will need to be responsible for your own safety. Understand?" 

Jim lifted his head, eyes wide and alarmed. "Do you fear something in particular, my Lord?" he asked. "Of course, if you truly command it, I shall do as you say, but I hate to think of running away from you when I might be of help."

"Yes, I have many fears surrounding the next few days. But it is not your burden. I only ask that you keep yourself safe. I might be unable to protect you as I wish." 

"As you wish, my Lord," Jim said, "though I do not know what I shall do if real trouble does come down on us all. Should I not stay with the one I have devoted my loyalty to?"

"As a human, fleeing battle, you will not be harmed. As a human, showing loyalty to an augment, you may be treated badly by your own kind. I do not wish you to be punished for your loyalty to me." 

"You think they are going to win," Jim said wonderingly, the idea having never really occurred to him until this moment. Yes, they had been forced from the palace, and he knew that other augments had fallen, but the idea that Khan, mighty Khan, might share their fate seemed ridiculous. "Surely not, my Lord."

"Yes, Jim. It seems likely," Khan said and after a deep breath, he added just as sombre. "And necessary." 

"It seems a terrible necessity, my Lord, if such it is," Jim said softly and then raised himself up and kissed  
Khan much more fiercely than before, before resting their foreheads together. "If you are right, then I want you to promise to live, my Emperor."

Khan looked at Jim quietly, blinking slowly, taking in the young man’s own intensity. The boy was making demands of an Emperor, and it made something in his chest burst with warmth. His heart throbbed hard in his chest, as he considered Jim's demand. His mind flew through the possibilities. Than, with a small chaste kiss to the corner of Jim's mouth, Khan made his promise, "Yes, Jim." 

"Good, that’s decided then," Jim said decidedly and pressed a soft kiss to Khan's lips again. "I worry, my Lord, for you, too, though perhaps it makes less sense. You are mighty, while I am meek."

"Not at all, my boy. You are strong, in a great many ways." He said, lightly petting the back of his head while gazing up at the boy. 

Jim scoffed lightly at that and said, "You do talk nonsense sometimes, my Lord." He smiled down into his face and then ducked it a little, coloring. "And I speak out of turn." He moved to rest his head on Khan's chest again. "It must be this strangeness of it just being us for so long."

"Yes, yes," Khan sighed, knowing he could not force Jim to see what he saw. "Your undignified emperor, walked naked through the forest, talking nonsense, and scratching his back on the trees like some wild thing...it has been a strange, and wonderful few days with you my boy."

Jim snickered a little at the memory of their nude traipse through the wilderness, but said, "You managed to make that even lordly, my Emperor, though the back scratching was perhaps a bit much." He lifted his hand to rest over Khan's heart. "I do not wish to leave here."

Khan's chest rose dramatically to meet the hand. A small smiled pulled at his mouth as he covered Jim's hand with his own. They would have to leave this place, yes. Khan could not offer Jim another day of peace, as he had before. But that was not what was being said. Jim was well wedged in his heart and there was no taking that away. Khan exchanged a look with the boy as he slid his hand over Jim's chest, palm coming to rest just over his heart as well. 

Jim's expression became completely serious as he gazed into Khan's eyes and then he edged up to kiss Khan softly. He let the touch linger and then nuzzled their noses together. And then he pressed their mouths together again and asked Khan to lead the kiss.

The kisses were slow and soft before Khan realized that Jim was asking for more. Though the augment did not become suddenly demanding or forceful. Instead, he parted his lips and shared a deep, lingering kiss with him. A shared moment that they could take with them. 

"Is that what you feel for me, my Lord?" Jim asked, his cheeks colored brightly again. "Is that why you now seek my permission…my want?" He looked into the Emperor’s blue gaze, his own wide and pleading.

"Yes, Jim," Khan answered, raising his hand a little further to cup the side of his face, smiling at the small blush. 

His cheeks colored more, and Jim stammered, "But I don't understand, my Lord. Where does such feeling come from? You have not cared for me always, nor I for you. But today, the idea of harm befalling you makes me ill with worry. And I do not wish to be parted from you, whom I would have run from not that long ago."  
"I have cared for you, in my own way. And it has grown over time. Evolved. Into something better. Kinder.  
And then I saw, it was not mutual. But you admit now, you have warmed to me. Perhaps you too feel some sense of care and attraction in your own way as well. I do not know where it comes from, but I am glad that we had the opportunity to discover it together." 

"I am glad to have had this opportunity to get to know you, my Emperor, which would not have been possible in any other way. I merely wish that war had not been the cause," Jim said and rubbed a little circle on Khan's chest. 

"Yes, I understand. And agree." Khan settled again, sliding his hand down to Jim's waist. He was not asking for anything, but was simply resting his hand there as a way to hold the young man close as they laid together. 

"What a strange thing to have happen to me," Jim mused. "I have read stories of such things, my Lord, but thought them the most extravagant fancies." He did not mind the hand on his waist and wished he thought 

Khan would allow his touch elsewhere. He knew the augment must be suffering from his biology by now and wanted to relieve him of that.

Except that this was not a fairytale and was unlikely to have a happy ending. "Yes, I imagine so." With an unwilling sigh, Khan started to sit up. He looked at Jim and said, "If I may-" Then kissed the side of his face. "Now, we should go." He had abruptly decided they must return to his family now, before he lost all will to fight the urge to just leave.

If he was startled by the change, Jim did not show it. He sat up with him and looked into his face before kissing him more firmly, this time wrapping his arms around him. He also realized that much in the way of danger and uncertainty awaited them both. He held on to the augment and let the kiss run until he needed air. "I will follow, my Lord," he promised.

After feeling Jim express his worry and also something hinting of his passion through their lips, Khan abruptly hugged the boy with both arms. It was a tight, but not crushing hold. "My boy," he whispered. The augment held his embrace longer than was probably desired, but when he let go, he pressed his hands down Jim's torso, ensuring the fabric of his clothes lay flat against his body. He stood and after checking the packs on the horses, pulled out the headscarf for himself, and the boy. "Once we descend, cover your face."

"Yes, my Lord, I shall do as you so desire," Jim said. He still felt the effects of that tight hug, which were pleasant reverberations through his skin. "I will stay close, Emperor, and follow your lead."

In the meantime, Khan wrapped the scarf around his neck and shoulders, then mounted his horse. Walking away them away from the edge, so that they did not cast a silhouette along the top ridge of the valley, Khan lead them quietly and steadily. After so many days in the wilderness, covering great distances, this walk around the valley and the city was frustratingly slow, and Partly Cloudy was starting to feel Khan's anxiety, as his ears kept flicking forward, then back, then forward again. 

Jim also felt nervous, though he tried to keep it to himself. He pressed close to his mare’s neck and hummed soothingly in her ear, a soothing tune in the form of a lullaby. He thought it helped them both. "Are their soldiers nearby, my Lord?" he asked softly.

"Guaranteed." Khan said quietly. "As well as civilians, who will be looking out for unfamiliar traffic down their streets." Khan said, keeping them at a slow walk as they made their way around. Forcing the day to draw out, so that by the time they reached the path down to the shoreline, the sun was finally starting to set.

Jim kept quiet as they finally began to approach civilization, feeling his heart pound in his ribs. The idea of being caught was not a pleasant one, though he suspected Khan would fight like a fury to protect him. But what good would he be in a fight? He had no training in the art, and in fact, any signs of aggression were beaten out of him at a young age.

As they descended down the path, Khan pulled the scarf around his face, over the top of his head, then around his face again so that there was only a narrow window for his eyes. But not only that, Khan adopted a slumped posture against the horse, letting his legs dangle carelessly as if he did not know how to ride, and kept one arm hugged to his chest as if nurseling a wound or broken bone. Appearing as travelers seeking refuge from war, Khan led them carefully through the city. 

Jim's eyes bugged, but he followed suit with his own headcover. He did not playact as much, but let himself fall back into the role of a slave, which made him blend in easily. He was timid and unsure of himself as he rode, eyes wide and looking around nervously. He stroked Comella’s side gently and murmured to her now and then as they moved.

There were few people out, but the ones that were, stood outside with a partner at an intersection. Sometimes smoking or talking, but certainly positioned as sentinels to keep a look out. The first few of these watch post positions went ignored, but the deeper they went in, Khan would then stop and ask for directions, first in French or Spanish, knowing they the locals did not know the language, then would attempt to ask directions again in broken Arabic or Mandarin. All to confirm the suspicion that yes, he was not from here, but no, he was not a threat. 

Jim hung back with his head down, not saying anything. He did not want to draw attention to how alien he was and cause people to wonder how such as he was traveling with a poor refugee. He was able to catch most of what was said, as he'd an ear for languages and thought Khan quite clever.

After thanking the man at the last checkpoint several times, Khan lead them down one last turn, and stopped when they were out of sight of any other intersection. "Are you alright?" he asked, very quietly. He turned them, not down another street, but into the courtyard of a local temple. 

"Yes, I am well," Jim whispered. "You were very clever to lead us through in safety. What is this place?" He looked around the courtyard with interest, wondering where everyone was hiding themselves.

"It is a temple...or it was. Then it was turned into a school," Khan said, leading them on horseback through the open doors of the building. Once they were inside, Khan slid off his horse to walk them in the rest of the way. The place looked abandoned, perhaps even looted. "I do not want you to hit your head- walk and lead Comella the rest of the way." 

Jim slid off Comella’s back and said, "Of course, my Lord. Shall I keep my scarf on for now?" He glanced around the deserted surroundings and felt like the place could be haunted. There were no sounds, other than the rustling of the breeze and the occasional noise from the street. "It's lonely here, isn't it, my Lord?"

"Yes, keep yourself covered for now." Khan did the same. They walked the horses through what once had been a beautiful marble hallway, only their hooves making a fine clicking noise. "It is very lonely here." Khan said, something dark in his tone, just under the surface. Leading the horses into a large library room, Khan let go of the reins, but did not bother to tie his horse off. Instead, he simply closed the double doors so that the room became a large stall. "You will have to leave her here for now," he said, extending a hand to Jim to follow. 

"May we not untack them, my Lord?" Jim asked, taking his hand without hesitation, but looking back at their faithful animals. He hated to leave them encumbered, but the Emperor’s command would come first.

"Not just yet...I want you to be able to ride instantly, if necessary." He said, leading Jim down an old stone staircase that was designed in a subtle helix. At the bottoms of the stairs was another long hallway, completely dark to humans eyes. But Khan walked them down, leading Jim to the very end. "It has been a long time," he whispered, almost speaking to himself, or the door. Pressing his hand to the door, palm flat and fingers close together, the pattern of his hand glowed with blue light, then responded and opened instantly. When the door opened, what lay beyond was not a temple at all, but a fully functional computer room, with technology that was being run by augments. 

Jim froze for a moment in the doorway, hand still entangled with Khan's. In a million years, he never would have guessed what hid behind this doorway. Computers were a rarity, and so many of them, all functional, was unheard of. But of course, it made sense that Khan and his family would have access and know how to use them. He felt his place again, struck by how ignorant and backward he was compared to the emperor and his kin. He lowered his head and stepped closer to the augment, hiding behind his back.

Khan squeezed his hand, but was also more than willing to shield the boy from unwanted attention. Several of the augments that were by the door looked up when Khan entered and though they did not go to him, they did stand in his presence and call out to him by name. Khan acknowledged them and also encouraged them to go back to work. Though only emergency lights were running here, it was enough to see and work by. 

The next room over looked to be a sort of medical facility, except it looked all too sterile and all too unfriendly. This room was abandoned, except for the dead body of an augment, who lay on a table, forgotten. He was dead. He was of no further use. He had no duty to perform any more. 

Jim hung closer to Khan, having also noticed the body in the next room. The poor dead man looked pathetic, laid out on the table, with none to even mourn him. He wanted to ask Khan if they could not even cover his face, which seemed the least he deserved. But he could not do that here and now. Instead, he waited for some direction from the emperor, though he pressed his forehead lightly against his back both to seek and give support and friendship.

As they cleared the medical room, Khan seemed to breathe again. "Thank you," he said to the boy, then paused by a new corridor. There was a ladder built into the wall that went straight up, with a hatch on top. "I need you to remember this, Jim. If you need to get out quickly, you go up this ladder. It exits into a garden within the temple walls. You find the horses and you run, understand?" he asked, turning to Jim to make sure he was not too much in shock to listen to his instruction. 

Jim lifted his head and nodded once to the emperor, seeing how serious the man looked. "Yes, my Lord, I will do as you say. Though I will hate to leave you behind." He lowered his eyes. "I would be worse than useless in a fight."

"I don't want you to fight, Jim. If it comes to it, surrender, say that you are a slave and you only wish to be free." Khan reached out and pet his hand down the back of Jim's head. Then with another deep breath, gathering courage from the boy's companionship, Khan led them down one more spiral staircase. This one however opened up to a large room with no walls. Bunk beds were along the walls in a row, a kitchen was along another, as were another row of computers. While in the middle of the room was a bamboo floor, with a small arrangement of hand weapons around the perimeter. 

All of this went ignored, except for the fact that there were many more augments here. But also, humans too. Former slaves, with their collars broken and on the floor, several personal companions, and even a few loyal human ambassadors who still held onto their belief of a better world. In a way, it was a comforting sight to see that Khan was not the only one to have the loyalty of human companionship. Even if many of them were there in fact because of Khan, some of them had personal connections to other augments as well.  
Some of the former slaves, who were unsure of their place, seemed to draw comfort from familiar actives, cooking in the kitchen and sewing repairs to torn clothing in small sewing circles.

Jim looked over these other pieces of humanity and wondered at them, thinking that he was not as alone as he'd thought. But he was still a breed apart from them all, for the most part, though he might join one of the circles of slaves trying to keep themselves occupied. He didn't want to be idle, waiting around for something to happen. Perhaps he could serve in the kitchens. He was good for that.

But for now, he stuck close to Khan, unsure where they were headed in that moment. And not wanting to presume anything about their current situation. This whole place was strange, and Jim was reminded of the underground bunker of a losing world leader of long ago, one whose name was among the most hated in history. He hoped Khan would not share a similar fate.

"Where shall I stay, my Lord?" he asked softly. "I should like some job to do, if there any way I may keep busy. I can cook."

Leading Jim over to one of the bunk bed, Khan indicated to the lower bunk, the sheets still pulled tight from the last time they had been made. The headboard of which had a small brass plaque on it with the name "Noonien" on it, while the other beds reflected other names. "You can sit here, Jim. You can talk to anyone in this room, if you want. But do not leave this room right now." He said, keeping his voice as calm and gentle as possible under the circumstances. 

"You are going to leave me now," Jim said softly and removed his headcover. "I will do as you say, my Lord. Will someone take care of our mounts? May I not help with that? Please, Emperor...I shall return right here after." He made his eyes as wide and appealing as possible, pitching his voice so only the emperor might hear.

"I must leave you here, for a little while, yes." Khan knelt down in front of the boy, holding both his hands now as he spoke. "I have work to do." He looked at Jim, but nuzzled the tops of his hands. "Please stay here." 

Jim shut his eyes and nodded his head once. "I shall do as you ask, my Lord. I will find a way to be as helpful as I may. I hope your family is well. I am certain they are anxious for your return upstairs."

"Thank you, Jim." Khan leaned in and pressed the sides of their cheeks together. He remained like this for a minute, before he stood and headed for another room, where he was instantly greeted by another two augments. 

Jim watched him leave and then sighed and began to try to settle in to the situation.  



	5. New Reality

Time was difficult to tell underground; except for a few hours every day, the lights in the main room were dimmed so that it was easier to sleep. The augments slept in three shifts, while the humans were given free rein to sleep whenever they want. Many of the beds were unused, and some former slaves refused the beds outright and would only sleep on the floor by their former master. 

Khan, however, was currently resting with Jim in a bed that was really only meant for a single individual. But holding one another kept either from falling out. Khan didn't speak about the work he was doing, but simply laid there with Jim in his arms, stroking the hair on the top of his head. 

Jim had managed to keep himself busy by taking a leading role in producing food for the assemblage. There was not a lot of choice, but those who had drafted themselves to do the cooking managed both to provide decent meals and preserve enough reserves to last some time. 

He had been surprised by Khan's decision to share a bed once he had seen the condition of their quarters, but snuggled up to him, he felt glad. There was a sense of impending gloom slowly descending over all of the company the longer they could not go up and see the sun. And how Jim did miss its warm rays and riding along with the emperor. He snuggled closer and pressed a soft kiss to Khan's collarbone, a silent hello in the dark. 

Khan did not speak, but nodded slightly in acknowledgement. He even smiled to himself at the familiar greeting, giving the back of Jim's head a friendly scratching. 

Jim snorted very slightly at being petted like a dog and lifted his head to nip at Khan's chin playfully, knowing that was not interpreted the same as a bite to the neck. He kissed the spot a moment later and resettled his head. "Are you well, my Lord?" he whispered, so none but Khan might hear.

Khan hummed softly at this attention. He was not able to relax under the circumstances, but did experience some small joy with Jim in his arms, exchanging familiar gestures with one another. "Yes. There is simply a great deal on my mind. Will you not sleep?" 

"I am not much tired, my Lord," Jim confessed with a light sigh. "My work does not expend as much energy as I became used to, and you are not alone in your worries. I, too, am pensive about the future. Our future, my Lord."

Khan nodded with shared understanding. "I know it must be difficult to pass the time here. Tomorrow morning, we can go up to the library, and you can pick out a few books to read, if you would like."

"I should like that, my Lord," Jim murmured and nuzzled under Khan's chin again, seeking and giving affection. "May I ask if things go well, my Lord? We get little news, and rumors are a terrible thing."

"Yes, Jim. Even though it is a tense time right now, there is progress being made," Khan answered. He rested his head on top of Jim's and wrapped his arms around the boy in a protective gesture. With his nose pressed into the soft blond hairs, Khan smiled to himself. "I see you have found the showers. Hot water is quite a treat isn't it?"

Jim smiled at the protective way Khan held him and said, "Yes, they are something to be enjoyed, as long as we are here, my Lord. I am glad to hear there is positive news from your front, as well." He sighed and snuggled closer. "Shall we be leaving here soon?" he asked.

The question was right on target, not that Jim had an inkling of the grand scheme of it all. "Some will be leaving as soon as possible, yes. I will be the last to leave." Khan rubbed his hands down Jim's back and bowed his head to kiss his temple. "Will you stay with me, until then? If it is safe for you to do so?" 

Jim lifted his head and nodded once, before pressing his mouth softly to Khan's. "Yes, my Lord. My fate is with you." He tightened his hold on the other man, wondering what might prompt Khan to remain alone in this place.

After Jim spoke those very words, a slow whine began to build itself up into a massive howling alarm. And it was not just one, but hundreds of alarms, throughout the city, calling out to all its residents, warning of something to come. 

There was a moment of silence in the room, as even underground, there was no mistaking the citywide alarm crying out, and yet everyone seemed to hold their breath collectively for that first second.

Then action. Augments ran through the room to go down another corridor Khan had not shown Jim. There were no words among the augments, only swift response. Some augments stopped to give their loyal human companions instructions, or for those who had made arrangements beforehand, to accompany them. 

Once Khan was out of bed, he called to the rest who were uncertain of what to do. "Go with your companion now, if you plan to do so. If you have not made any such arrangement, I ask you to leave this place."

Jim hesitated, knowing what Khan had ordered him to do when they had arrived, but now unwilling to do so. He looked toward the augment with clear indecision in his expression. He wanted to stay and face whatever might come, no matter the danger to himself. Around him, people scrambled for their posts, whatever they may be, and Jim knew he could not detain Khan for long. "Khan," he said, daring to use a familiar form of address.

Even with the howling sirens and the chaos of movement in the room, Khan picked out the term that usually only his own people used. "Yes Jim."

"Let me stay," Jim said softly. "Whatever comes, let me stay, Emperor." It was a plea to the other man to let his former slave finish what he had started, remain loyal to what he had chosen.

Khan looked at the boy, and though his heart swelled, he was in no position to express it. Instead, the augment extended his arm and offered his hand. It was Jim's choice.

Jim took his hand and squeezed. "Let me be of help to you in any way I can, Emperor," he said with a serious expression. "However that may be."

Khan held his hand firmly, then pulled him along almost instantly. "This way." Khan headed down into the next corridor, which was designed at steep slant downwards, the way the other augments had gone. Together, they descended further underground, and technically, under the shoreline of the ocean. In a computer room separate from the rest, Khan let go of Jim's hand as he began to power up the systems of the console. This room was not as sharp as the first computer room Jim had seen, here the electrical components were mainly visible, with patchwork modifiers set in place in order to achieve the desired effect.

Here there were many viewing screens already displaying different sights. One of the communal room they had just come from. Another of the garden courtyard. And several tracking the augments as they appeared to step into personal size pods, closing themselves in one after another. In some cases, closing in their companion first, before joining them in the next pod over.

Jim blinked at them and waited for direction from Khan, unsure if they were headed in the same direction. "Whatever you wish of me, Emperor," he said. "I am here." He squeezed their joined hands.

Explaining as patiently as he could under the circumstances, Khan indicated to the computer console. "Every time one of those pods closes, it will designate a number, and say 'CLOSED'. It will then prompt you 'CONFIRM CLOSE', and if it confirms, then press 'LOCK'. Can you do that, Jim?" Khan asked, squeezing his shoulder before attending to another section of the workstation.

"Yes, I will do that, Emperor," Jim said and took over the job, confirming the closing of all the pods behind them and locking each one. "Are we expecting many more people, my Lord?" he asked, watching as additional augments and normals entered and moved to the pods.

"No Jim, just those you see." Though Jim likely hadn't seen several of the augments before. Not out in the world, in service of Khan, nor in the underground bunker, as there were many floors and rooms to this place that Jim had not seen. Khan meanwhile was inputting command prompts of his own, loading systems and programs a fast as his fingers would type.

Outside, there was a massive explosion overhead. Not a bomb. At least, not a traditional sort of bomb. But it turned the blue sky in garden to a dark and angry red, engulfing the city in a massive red dust, which got thicker and thicker until the form of buildings or plants were lost to the fog of it.

Jim looked up at the sound, eyes wide and fearful. "They know you're here?" he asked, not even sure who 'they' were. But that had been the weapon of a more than slightly formidable enemy, one determined to wipe away the last traces of the augment and his people. "Will these pods protect everyone?"

"They don't know where we are. Except, that we are somewhere in the city. That red cloud you see is a gas, designed specifically to shut down the nervous system in an augment." Khan continued to work before he could fully answer Jim. "The pods are only the first step." 

Kneeling down, Khan got under the console to fuse more wires, which in turn shut down the power, the lights and the cameras to all the other rooms, except for this one, and the view of the augments in their pods. Even the lights in this room buzzed, straining to work. As outside, just off the shoreline, a section of ocean opened up as if a plug were being removed from a full tub of water. The ocean was very forcefully pushed apart to make an opening, a launch site for the rocket and shuttle about to take flight.

"What? Khan, what's going on?" Jim asked in wonder, eyes huge as he stared at the ship. "Am I getting in a pod, too, my Emperor?"

"No. Neither of us will be, Jim. We must stay behind, to see them safely away." Khan looked over the list of each locked pod that Jim had confirmed. He nodded to himself and after placing a hand on Jim's shoulder, as if needing to steady himself, Khan pressed the button which engaged the burners on the rocket, which could be heard even at this distance. "The last of my people, and their dearest, closest companions are leaving Earth, Jim. They are going to settle on another planet, far from here. Wish them luck."

Jim stared at Khan and asked, "But why are you not aboard, Emperor? There was yet time! You could have shown me what to do, and I might have made sure you could go, too! They...they deserved to have you with them, my Lord. You deserve to be with them." He stared up at the rocket as it vanished from sight into the sky, before whirling to Khan. "Where will you go?"

"They will carry on, without an Emperor. A title which no longer serves any purpose." Khan lightly stroked his hand down the length of Jim's arm. "I will remain on Earth, tucked away somewhere quiet, to live out the rest of my days. The Earth belongs to the human race; they are to do with it what they will."

"So, you declare your reign at an end, my Lord?" Jim asked softly and stepped closer to Khan, putting his hands on Khan's chest and looking into his eyes.

"Yes, Jim." Khan looked down at the young man and sighed, letting go of the stress that he had been holding onto for so many sleepless nights. "It is over."

"No, my Lord...my Khan, we must escape now," Jim said. "We have a small, quiet life to build for ourselves. Exactly what I have always hoped for."

"You...have always expressed a wish for a solitary life," Khan reminded him gently.

"Do you plan to treat me as a slave or a servant anymore?" Jim asked with a raised chin.

"No, Jim."

"Then I guess I can change my life plans to include you," Jim said with a nod. "I may even call you my Lord sometimes, since I rather like saying it. But I want to call you something else...your name."

Khan smiled a little at this news. "Before I was emperor. Before I was made Khan. I had one name. My name is Noonien."

"Noonien," Jim said and looked him over carefully, before he nodded. "Yes, it suits you. Noonien and Jim. We'll have no other pasts. Just be two peasants who nobody in the whole world cares about."

"I would like that very much." Khan said, leaning forward slowly, giving Jim fair warning before he pressed his lips to the side of his face, kissing his cheek. "Thank you for staying with me. And thank you, for allowing me to stay with you."

"Well, we need to get out of here now, don't we?"Jim asked softly. "Or do we wait until they leave? I guess, with the rocket launch, they'll think you escaped with the rest. They won't even be looking anymore. We can use your disguise and get out of here."

"Yes, it is fair that they will assume that I was among those who left. But I cannot leave here, until that cloud disburses. I cannot have it exposed to my skin, I cannot breathe it into my lungs. I must wait until the wind or the rain cleanses the city." Though Jim could still leave at any time, as the gas would not effect him.

Jim nodded and said, "We'll stay here until it's safe for you then. Hopefully it will dissipate fairly quickly. Let's take stock of what we have in the stores and make ourselves as comfortable as possible. Where are Comella and Partly Cloudy?"

Khan had his doubts about the gas going away anytime soon. It wasn't meant to mildly irritate the augments; it was meant to kill them. To saturate the air and make survival impossible. With one last look to the view screens, Khan shut them all down, offering his hand once more to Jim, so that they would leave this room. "The horses have free reign of the inner garden. The exploding gas might have spooked them, but will not harm them."

"I'll check on them directly," Jim decided. "First, we need to choose a room to share. Since we're alone now, it might be nice to have a smaller room, so it doesn't feel so big and empty." He squeezed the hand holding his.

Leading them back up to the main underground level and communal room, Khan looked around at the emptiness. Yes, perhaps Jim was right. "You are free to look around now, Jim. Find a room you prefer, and we can lay out several of the mattresses there."

"Where will you be, Noonien?" Jim asked, concerned about how the former leader must be feeling. "I don't think you should be alone right now." He stepped closer to Khan and gave him a hug.

Closing his eyes, Khan was grateful for the hug and leaned into the young man, head pressed close to his neck and shoulder. He was quiet for a time, just standing like this with Jim. But eventually he answered him. "I will be here. I will sort through the goods by their value to us, or their worth to sell in the markets."

Jim stroked through Khan's long hair and murmured, "In a few days, I can see what's going on out there. People need to eat, after all, so there will be a black market, if nothing else." He was not afraid to brave the dangers to take care of Khan. Their roles in some ways had now reversed. "I shall look after you, my Lord."

"You always do." Khan said softly, then remained quiet in Jim's arms, hugging him back.

Jim stroked Khan's back and hair a few moments, before adding in a soft voice, "It's alright to let me see what you're feeling, Noonien. There's nothing to hide."

Hot tears began to collect in Khan's eyes and began to fall one by one against Jim's shoulder. "I am... sad." The comment was oversimplified and sounded like something a child would say, but for the augment, it was not an emotion he had before been able to express, to anyone.

Jim tightened his hold on Khan and murmured, "I know, Noonien. I know." He wished he could say it would be alright, but the other augments were gone, and as far as he understood, Noonien was now alone in the world. Alone with Jim. He felt the weight of that settle on his shoulders and squared them defiantly. "I'm not going anywhere," he promised.

"Thank you, Jim." Khan remained still in Jim's arms, then as the thoughts in his brain cleared and his breathing evened out, he stepped back with a sigh. "Check on the horses. I will be alright."

Jim frowned and stepped back up to lightly kiss the tear tracks from each of Khan's eyes. "I'll go make sure they're taken care of and find us a room to stay in. I'll be back as quick as I can, Noonien. Promise."

"I understand, Jim. I will be here. I cannot leave," Khan said, looking to the room again, already starting to decide upon the things they could sell.

Jim touched Khan's face lightly and then hurried off. He located the inner garden fairly quickly and felt relief that Partly Cloudy and Comella, along with two horses he'd not seen before, were there. They both whickered and approached him, so he paid them some fond attentions and laid out a portion of the graze he found stored in one corner.

After filling their trough with water, he re-entered the bunker and began to search for a place for Khan and himself to sleep. This he found eventually in a small room with no signs of personal use, but space enough for a bed and the two of them to be comfortable. They could make it their own. With this choice, he returned to see how Khan was doing.

Sorting through the abandoned goods, Khan set aside clothing and former slave collars that were no use to either of them. Some of the collars were made of precious copper or gold, which would easily help fund their new life together. But Khan had only spent a few minutes at this task, before he sat down on the bamboo flooring in the middle of the room, taking off his boots in order to go barefoot around the compound.

Despite the seriousness of their situation and the sorrow of the day, the sight of Khan without shoes made Jim smile. He'd seen his emperor cavort with no clothing, but somehow, just his bare feet sticking out from under his pants made him more approachable. So, Jim approached and threw his arms around Khan's waist from behind. "I have found a spot for us, my Lord," he said and planted a kiss on his nape.

"Yes?" Khan bowed his head forward as Jim kissed the back of his neck, accepting this show of affection without interpreting it as a threat or show of dominance. "Very well, show me."

Jim twined their hands and moved to lead Khan to the room he had selected. "Why did you remove your shoes, my Lord?" he asked, as they walked.

"We might be here a while. It feels comfortable to walk in my bare feet," Khan answered. "How are the horses?"

"There are four of them," Jim said. "I guess other people left some behind, too. There's enough grain and forage for a week or so, but then I'll have to get some more. There's plenty of water for them, too, enough that we could share, if we're low. What did you look at while I was away?" He paused at the door to their suggested room and waited for Khan to answer before heading inside.

"Other items that were left behind," Khan said, not describing the details of them at this time. "If the gas does not clear within the week, I will give you some goods to trade at the markets. Water is not a problem, the plumbing here is independent from the rest of the city."

Jim nodded and said, "I'll check our larder after I show you this room." He opened the door and stepped inside, gesturing for Khan to look. "What do you think? Will it do? A couple of mattresses to lie on and we'll be comfortable...together."

"Yes, Jim." It seemed a little strange that Jim wanted a smaller, closed in room, after spending so many nights out in the wilderness with the entire night sky above them. Though on the other hand, the room did offer a sense of privacy and security, even though there was no one else around.

"I thought it would be cozy, us together," Jim said. "The large rooms will echo with emptiness, but this room will just be ours. Just for us." He tugged lightly at Khan's arm. "I thought that's what you'd want."

"Thank you. This is very thoughtful of you," Khan said, finally stepping in. "I with gather the bedding. What else would you like to have at your fingertips?"

"Just you," Jim said and turned to look at him. "I guess some form of lighting would be a good idea. "Nothing else really seems necessary."

Reaching up, Khan pressed the palm of his hand to the side of Jim's face. "A simple life, for us both."

"Is that what you want, too, Noonien?" Jim asked. "There are some other things that might be nice. Books. I'd like a few of those, wherever we settle. But nothing else is important. Just us...and the horses. I guess we've got four of them now."

"Yes, I believe it is time for me to live simply. With no cares or burdens, other then those I choose to carry." Khan wedged the door in the open position so that they could come and go from the room as they pleased without being totally enclosed in. "Once we are able to leave this place, we can travel and settle anywhere in the world you would like, Jim. I want you to give some thought to it."

"I- I don't really know much about the world, Noonien, except from the books I've read," Jim said. "Will you tell me more about where we might go?" He kept close to the augment for the moment, wanting to take and offer support.

Khan offered a sympathetic smile, taking Jim by the hand again. Leading him back out to the main room once more, Khan began to explain, "There are many environments to choose from. Tundra. Cold deserts. Hot deserts. Mountains. Forests. Jungles. Coastline. Grassland. Wetland. Remote islands. Any many which combine several at once. Some with wild animals just outside your door, or some where animals are scarce. Regular seasons. Or none at all. Afternoon rainstorms that come and go like clockwork. Or natural springs that rise up from the Earth, hot and soothing as any bath."

"How am I supposed to choose from all of that?" Jim wondered with wide eyes. "There's so much possibility. Do you have a favorite, Noonien?" He did not know about any of these things, not really, but wanted to see them all.

"It is difficult to choose a favourite." Khan said, pulling the small mattress off his bed, and then from the bed above his. "If you prefer, we could travel again. Stay in a location for a year or so, before moving on to the next, until you find a place you prefer above all the rest."

"Would you like that?" Jim asked. "Or are you ready to find somewhere and settle down? It seems to me that you've never really had a chance for peace and rest."

"The choice is yours, Jim. I will do what I can, to give you the life that you want," Khan said, dragging the bedding back to the room before returning for more.

Jim hurried to help with the second mattress, even though Khan didn't really need it.. "I don't think it should work like that, Noonien. We should be a team...decide together. Perhaps we should look until we find a place we both like, even if that's the first place we come to."

"Very well." Khan accepted the help, layering the mattresses in the room until it was two deep by two wide.

"We can be partners?" Jim asked softly. "Equals? Decide things together. Make the world work for us together?" He stepped across the mattress to lightly touch Khan's chest. "Please?"

"Yes, Jim. Partners. And equals. I am not your Emperor any more, after all. And only your Lord, when you still wish to use the title as a form of affection, which I, too, am fond of," Khan said, turning his head to kiss Jim once along his jaw line.

Jim flushed a little with delight at the answer and let out a sigh of relief. "I'm glad. But it means I want to think about what you desire, too, not just me. Now, want to help me with the larder?"

Khan nodded once, then headed back to the common room and the kitchen area. "We should be stocked well, considering it is just the two of us now."

"Yeah, I was thinking that, too," Jim said. "But I want to make sure you start eating more. I think you've been depriving yourself a bit."

Jim was right, of course. Khan hadn't been eating much, or sleeping, not when getting his people and those they cared about most off-world was his priority. His hand lingered on the countertop as he stood and looked to Jim. "And you are still looking after me."

"That's good, isn't it?" Jim asked. "To want to look after you. As long as it goes both ways. If you want to look after me, as well." He reached out to place his hand over Khan's. "I want to look after you.”

"I'd like that." Khan said, but leaned in slightly, asking for another hug. These initial hours, maybe even days, would continue to bring out a vulnerable side of the augment.

Jim understood the silent request and wrapped his arms back around Khan. "Will you care for me, too, Noonien? Do you want to?"

"Yes, Jim. I have always tried to do so, in my way. I will continue to do better." He said, wrapping his own arms around Jim loosely. "Thank you for staying with me."

Jim rested his head on Khan's shoulder, eyes worried. "You would have been alone here, if I had left as you wanted. I don't think that would have been good for you." He squeezed the other man. "I don't think you like being alone."

"Yes, I would have been alone. But I would have kept my promise to you. I would have remained alive. And perhaps, in time, would have sought you out .. or at least, ensured you were safe and happy, wherever you were." Khan continued to hold Jim in his arms, being able to speak and open up a little like this. "I have never been alone, except in the form of punishment, or medical isolation...I have always been surrounded by others. By augments, or other people."

"I'm sorry you're mostly alone now," Jim said quietly. "It was a wonderful thing you did, finding a way for both your family and we humans to survive this war. Giving us a chance to try and do better with the Earth." He sighed and said, "I hope they ban slavery again...everywhere."

"Yes, the human race will need to decide how to move forward, together. That building the future cannot rest on the backs of slaves or the exploitation of one kind of people over another. The human race must recover from a common history, a common tragedy ... and they must do so, together."

Jim nodded and said, "Maybe we can be a part of it. In a quiet way, anyway." He offered a smile for Khan. "Our own private peace treaty between augment and human, former slave and former emperor. Kind of a crazy match."

"A good match," Khan said gently, as if speaking privately. He stroked his hand down Jim's arm, then turned to fill a kettle with water, feeling the need to do something with all this free time suddenly thrust upon him.

Jim began cataloging their food, figuring out what they needed to eat quickly and what would last some time and what they might get short on. "The people above us will need food most of all," he said. "There are a few things here that'll probably go bad before we can eat them all. If I'm careful, I can take up bits of them for trade. I'd like to get more forage for the horses. We have two more to name."

"I trust your decision, Jim. Trade what you want," Khan said as he set out a tea pot and two cups. Inside the pot, Khan placed a mesh wire filter, which held leaves and chunks of spices at the bottom of the pot. So once the water was boiled, he poured it into the pot to brew.

"Oh, tea," Jim said. "Thank you. I'm still getting used to it, but I like the blend you seem to prefer." He finished his lists and went on to some of the other non-perishables. "You know, my Lord, there's a lot I know about you, but there's a lot you've kept secret, too."

"Yes, Jim." Khan was aware of this, pouring a small splash of milk into the bottom of each cup while he waited for the tea to brew dark. "What is it you would like to know?"

"I'm not going to start interrogating you," Jim said quietly. "Except...I wondered if you know more about me than I do. Like where I come from...if I had a family. I don't come from anywhere in your kingdom, I know that."

"Yes, Jim. I could tell you these things, if you would like," Khan said, eyes down on the cups as he continued to wait. "If you can find an atlas from the library, I can show you."

"Thank you, Noonien," Jim said. "When I have some time to look through the library, I shall see if they have one." He looked down at his fair skin. "I've wondered about my parents sometimes."

Khan slowly poured the dark spiced tea into each cup and watched it turn a softer, creamy color once it mixed with the milk. Khan handed one cup to Jim, then retained the other for himself. "You once mentioned that your father died on the day of your birth, and that is true. What you may not know is why you were born at sea, why your family and others like them fled their homeland." 

"I remember my mother a little, that she was sad all the time," Jim said. "Do you know why we came to these lands? How I ended up as someone's property?"

"Yes, Jim." Khan answered, and with a sigh put down his cup of tea in favour of trying to find something useful in one of the drawers. He felt a map was still an essential key to explaining this, so once he found a permanent marker, Khan headed for a wide space of floor and began to draw out a fairly sizable world map. Accurately portraying to scale, North America, South America, Europe, Africa, Asia, and several key islands in between. It took Khan several long minutes, drawing on his hands and knees, but when he was done he sat back in order for Jim to see while he explained. "There is where you are from, Jim," Khan began, indicating to North America. "The country that once existed here was once among the most violent warmongers. They had a great number of violent and deadly weapons. So, as augments came to power, they used to weapons on their own lands, destroying people and crops alike. Farmland became wasteland. And those who could, fled to the coast so that they might escape to other nations."

Jim looked at the map that Khan had drawn and then at the wide expanse of ocean that his family had dared to tried to cross, with his mother very pregnant with him. "They took a terrible risk...I'm not sure it worked out that well for them. My father died, and the rest of us were split up forever."

"Yes, it was a risk. But to get away from war, from violence in the streets, form bombs being dropped on their homeland, it was worth the risk. They crossed here, likely with thousands of others, to get to England ... but by then the nation had closed its borders to refugees and immigrants, and so, you had to keep going."

"It would just have been mom, Sam and I then," Jim said softly and reached out to touch Khan's drawing. "I wish I knew if Sam or mom are still alive...but I don't know if I'd want them to know how I survived all these years." There was definite shame in his expression, along with a hint of anger. "What family would want to know that?"

"It is very likely they had to do difficult things over the years to survive as well. Among them, giving you up." Khan sat back on his heels, not speaking any further on the subject unless Jim pushed for more.

Jim looked into Khan's face and read the desire not to speak further on the subject. "Thank you, my Lord," he said. "It has always been a subject of strange emotions for me."

"Yes, I imagine so." Though Khan did not know the specific details of some of what Jim had experienced, it was not uncommon for fractured families, barely surviving, to give children up to an estate to work as labour in trade for food and shelter. But if the head of that estate died or was unable to care for all of those that they took in, that's when children were sold into less desirable situations, including slavery. "I will answer any of your questions to the best of my ability." 

"I know, my Lord," Jim said and reached out for him. "Will you tell me...if you believe in slavery. You practiced it for very long time." He did not mean any harm, but he wanted to know.

"You are right, I did allow its practice. There is no justifying it, except to say that I personally, do not believe in slavery...anymore."

Jim touched his arm and said, "Except that it brought me to you. That wouldn't have happened anyway. I guess it's still not worth the cost, but I'm glad I met you anyway." He leaned into Khan a little.

This was proving to be a difficult day. Khan kept his eyes down on the map, though he hooked an arm around Jim's middle as the young man leaned into him.

"Sorry, I shouldn't have said that," Jim said with a low sigh. "Please, allow me to fix you something to eat. Then we can maybe take a nap?"

"You are free to say as you wish, Jim," Khan said, eyes glazing over at the sight of the map and his absolute global failure. "It has been a hard day." He stood to retrieve his tea.

Jim felt like an ass and trailed after him to hug him from behind, placing his head between Khan's shoulders. "We'll make our own world, Noonien. Together, we can make the best of our piece."

As he was hugged, Khan stood still, almost frozen as he listened. "I would like that, Jim. It may be difficult for us both to put aspects of our pasts behind us...but I would like that."

"Well, it's what we have to do no matter what our path, right? And I do want to go with you, Noonien," Jim said. "However we ended up together, I think it's right now."

"Yes, Jim, Khan said as he turned within Jim's arms. He nuzzled the side of his head and wrapped his arms loosely around the young man.

"We'll make it work together, Noonien," Jim said. "We both have things to learn and to get over." He reached up to stroked through Khan's hair and massaged his scalp, knowing it usually relaxed the augment.

Khan closed his eyes and nodded slightly. After a minute or so he asked, "Will you lay down with me, Jim? I could use your company...more now then ever."

"Yes, my Lord," Jim murmured and kissed his eyelids tenderly. "I'll make you something to eat after. I would like to rest awhile with you, as well. But you will eat, my Lord." 

Khan smiled a little to himself at the order. He nodded once, accepting the command. "Yes, Jim." Lightly taking Jim by the hand, Khan walked them back to the small room where he laid down almost immediately.

Jim gathered up the covers and laid them over Khan carefully. He basically tucked Khan in on one side and then curled himself up on the other side and covered himself, as well. He snuggled deep into the augment and kissed under his chin. "Is this how you want me?"

"Thank you, Jim." Khan said softly, a few more tears slipping out of the corner of his eyes. His body was not yet done trying to purge itself of the stress and grief he had been holding onto for so long. Closing his eyes, Khan settled in, and in a strange way, for the first time, felt safe.

Jim noted the tears and kissed them gently away as well. "I'm here for you, Noonien, however you need me. I hope you know that."

Khan nodded once. After several deep breaths, his body began to settle. It took much longer for his brain to settle, but when it did, the augment succumbed into a heavy sleep.

~~~~~~~~~

Jim slept curled up with Khan for a good eight hours and then woke, stretching out and yawning a little. Discovering the emperor was still fast asleep, he kept his place for awhile, lightly stroking the augment's side, until his bladder forced him out of bed. He returned after washing to find that Khan hadn't moved, smiled and left him to his continued rest. Busying himself with cleaning up, preparing breakfast for himself and then organizing more of the items in the bunker for sale, keeping or discussion. After another check proved that Khan was still asleep, he went and took care of the horses, cleaning their area and feeding them. By the time lunch rolled around and Khan was still asleep, Jim felt a little bit worried, but determined to just leave him be.

Dinner and no Khan.

Bedtime and still, Khan didn't stir or wake.

Jim sat at their shared bed and waited, too worried now to find sleep himself. He wanted to be there and awake when the augment finally regained consciousness. 

After being pushed hard from the very start of his life, the augment was finally catching up on all the sleep his body and mind had truly needed. When Khan finally did begin to stir, his head remained clear of sad or angry thoughts. There was just a sense of stillness and relaxation as he turned on his back with a slow stretch. 

Jim sat up as Khan finally began to move and reached forward to lightly caress the planes of his abdomen. "My Lord Khan," he murmured. "Are you ready to wake now?" He slid the hand lower to lightly stroke over the augment's full groin, knowing how much Khan had always enjoyed intimacy with Jim (or another lover) in the morning.

Khan purred sleepily at this touch, eyes slowly focusing on Jim. "Mhn ... you woke up before me? That almost never happens," he said, sounding quite content.

Jim smiled back with equal content at the former emperor and said, "You have slept for over twenty hours, my Lord. I was beginning to think you would never wake on your own." He continued to lightly stroke Khan's groin, seeking to see if the touch was wanted.

"That seems ... excessive." Khan said, not quite believing it. But he smiled at Jim and lightly reached out to place a hand on his knee, stretching out his arms and back again. Which also translated into a small arch of his back and his thighs slightly parting as he pressed into Jim's hand. "Did you sleep well?"

"I did when we first started sleeping," Jim said, "but I've been up late tonight to make sure you woke up safely." He noted how instinctively Khan responded to his touch and made it firmer, more intimate, a lead toward making the augment come. "I'm going to need to go back to bed soon. But I'll make you something to eat first...after I look after you."

"You are going to look after me?" Khan prompted with a little smile. It had been a while since the two of them had done anything like this. Jim had allowed touching and kissing, but not much more then that, and Khan had respected those boundaries. But this, Jim was initiating, and it was very pleasant.

"Like we said, we'll take care of each other," Jim said. "And you always were wanting in the morning." He knew that Khan's needs had gone unfulfilled, unless he'd been with other people when he was not with Jim, since Khan had sworn off touching him when Jim didn't enjoy it. But Jim wanted to make sure Khan's needs were not left unaddressed, so he eased down the augment's sleeping pants and took his erection in hand. "Just relax and allow me, my Lord," he coaxed.

"Yes, Jim," Khan said with a soft groan. The swell of his erection eagerly pressed into Jim's hand for more. His body was still relaxed from a long and restful sleep, making him all that much more sensitive to the slightest touch now, stimulating him with pleasure.

Jim wet first one hand and then the other, never stopping his strokes, so that he might double pump Khan with wet efficiency. He knew exactly how and where to touch so that the older man would feel the most pleasure, working the sensitive bundle of nerves and the long vein, plus fondling the large ball sack. "I want to see your release, my Lord. You've been pent up for so long. Let everything out now. You're always so virile, always filled me with so much seed." He spoke in a lush, dirty tone, wanting to see if Khan appreciated that, too. It was not something he'd indulged much in before.

The desire sounded genuine, and that was what Khan wanted from Jim. "Yes," Khan said quietly, beginning to writhe in place. He had abstained to the point that his body was ready to release almost the instant Jim started to touch him. Hands closing into fists at his sides, Khan arched and thrust into Jim's hands. It was exciting to know that Jim wanted to see him spill his load, that he wanted that, at least. With a small shudder, Khan gasped as he let go, coming in one wave after another, making a mess of Jim's hands.

Jim smiled in satisfaction as Khan allowed himself to let go and pumped out every last drop. He then smoothed his hands through the mess, spreading it everywhere on Khan's stomach and chest. He didn't think the augment would mind being covered in his own scent. "There," he said. "That looks like it felt good." He pulled back with a fond caress of Khan's stomach. "I'll clean up a little and make you something to eat, while you shower. What would you like?"

Khan slid his hand over his own stomach and chest with a pleased sigh, a little more awake now. "Yes, Jim. Thank you," he said, taking his time to lay there still, enjoying the last lingering effects of the hand job he received.

The utter relaxation and contentment on Khan's face tugged at something inside Jim, and he leaned in to kiss his former master, tongue flicking lightly at his mouth. He placed a hand over Khan's chest, right above his heart.

Khan opened his mouth to him, but kept his kisses light as well. His heart beat strong and hard in his chest, as Khan remained still under Jim's hand.

"Thank you for allowing my touch again, Noonien." Jim said. "Perhaps you will allow me to indulge you one more time before I need to sleep again?" He nuzzled the augment and nipped at his mouth.

Khan smiled at this, then playful bared his teeth, pretending to bite back. But there was no threat behind it, as everything about Khan's mood suggested he was still quite relaxed. The grief and worries of yesterday, left behind. "I would like that, Jim ... is that something you want to try?"

"Perhaps...I can ride you, my Lord?" Jim suggested. It was a position they seldom practiced, because it did give the human a bit more control. Not much, though, given Khan's strength. "It'd wear me out to sleep."

Licking his lips, Khan nodded. He sat up slowly, pushing up only to his forearms, but still remained under Jim's hand. "Would you like that, Jim? Does that appeal to you?"

"I want to give you pleasure," Jim said softly. "I want to take care to you, my Lord. I would like that. I swear." He could not promise he would feel pleasure from it in a physical sense, but the rest was true enough.

Leaning further forward, Khan kissed, then nuzzled Jim's cheek. "You do take care of me, Jim. So, we will try it ... but if you find no pleasure in it, we won't do it again."

"There are multiple forms of pleasure, my Lord," Jim said. "I enjoyed touching you just now, helping you find release at my hand. Is that not sufficient, that I may enjoy it because you do?" Their faces remained close, breath mingling and eyes locked. 

"Yes, it can be sufficient, if you do not feel I have taken advantage of you." Khan kept his eyes on the young man, reaching forward to stroke the side of hi leg as they spoke. "I wish to ensure, that you desire me, Jim, as I desire you. And that you do not engage in these things, due to a sense of duty."

"I don't feel desire the same way you do, at least, not yet," Jim said softly, "but I desire to give you pleasure. I've come to enjoy it. And I don't like the idea of you suffering, when I can help." He encouraged the touches, by pressing into them a little. "I'd like to feel your hands on me, my Lord, if they are gentle and caring hands."

Khan thumbed over Jim's hip, hand planted on his side. "Very well, we will try a little more, but if you do not like something, you must tell me."

"I promise, Noonien," Jim said and crossed his heart. "Will you tell me about things you like and new things you might like to try?" He blushed a little. "Perhaps why you like to suck my ass?"

Khan sat up properly now, leaving his left hand on Jim's hip while his right reached up to palm the front of his chest, petting down the length of his torso. "Does it embarrass you, when I do that? I enjoy licking and sucking your ass, when you are newly washed. You are clean, but retain a musk that is all yours. I like the feeling of using my tongue to spread you open." Though he did wish Jim got pleasure out of it, instead of just indulging Khan's perversions. "What might you like to try, Jim, can you tell me?"

"Oh...that's...I like that you enjoy my scent," Jim said quietly. That's not what I would have thought of, my Lord," Jim said and moving to let Khan sit up without crowding him. He leaned into the warm touch and considered what he might like with a serious expression. "I do not know, my Lord," he finally confessed.

"It is alright, you have time to think about it. But tell me, Jim ... what did you think, before? Why it was that I enjoyed eating your lovely ass?" Khan said with a little grin. And even though the idea of it caused his cock to stir again, it was not something he was about to follow through on.

"I could not fathom, my Lord," Jim said. "All of my former...everyone before you would have thought the action too dirty for them. I might be asked, but they would never dream of touching me in a similar way. That you did it so openly, with so much enjoyment...you demanded it, Sir! I only knew it was unusual."

"Perhaps it is because I derive genuine pleasure from it, rather then the pleasure of your humiliation, to make you do it to me," Khan answered, petting his hand over Jim's chest as he considered thoughtfully. "Do you think, Jim, that you might allow me to suck your cock again? Would that be something you might enjoy?"

Jim nodded and said, "That did feel very good. I would like trying it again, Noonien. Your mouth was quite...pleasant." He leaned into Khan and kissed his cheek and then his mouth. "Perhaps a shower together?"

Yes?" Khan asked, then pressed their lips together again for a second kiss. "You are not too tired?"

"A shower will clean us both and rejuvenate me a little to make you something to eat," Jim said. "You must be starved after sleeping so long. Besides...I would like to touch you again."

"I like the sound of that," Khan said, pressing his lips close to Jim's neck, breathing in his scent just the way he was, before kissing the skin there. "May I have your permission to still call you 'my boy' some times, Jim?"

"Yes, you still have my permission for that, Noonien," Jim said. "Just as I will call you my Lord at times." He kissed Khan's nose playfully. "I- I never minded when you called me that."

"Thank you," Khan said with a smile against Jim's lips, kissing him again. Then after a moment, he stood and took Jim by the hand to help him up. "I would like that shower now, and the chance to touch you."

"Sounds perfect," Jim said, stood and turned to start walking, keeping hold of Khan's hand. "Do you think you'll sleep like that everytime?"

"No, I have never slept that long before. I doubt I will do so again." Khan said as they headed into the shower room, where Khan began to strip down almost immediately.

Jim removed his own clothes, thinking he was glad to have the sleepwear to change back into again and turned on the water. He made it as warm as he could stand, knowing Khan liked the heat. "I shall not have to change my sleeping routine then."

"Thank you for allowing me the rest. I apologize if you were bored in the meantime," Khan said, following in close behind Jim, hand outstretched to test the water. Though as he did so, he began to collect water in the palm of his hand and then poured in over Jim's shoulder and back.

"Not bored," Jim said. "I did a lot of work while you were asleep. It kept me busy. No, I was worried about you, my Lord. I've never seen anyone sleep that deeply or move so little. And I didn't want to disturb you, for you seemed to need it. But if you had not woken when you did, I was determined to try to rouse you."

"Thank you," Khan said and kissed the back of Jim's neck. He stood close, happy to just stand with the young man under the hot water, feeling his bare body against his own. Gently however, Khan began to rub his hands down Jim's body, drifting easily over the wet skin.

Jim bared more of his nape to Khan, instinctively inviting the alpha male to bite or mark as he wanted. His body radiated a peaceful acceptance of Khan's touch, scuttling closer when he was stroked and caressed. "Would you like to thrust between my legs, Noonien?" he asked. "You could use the soap to slick them."

"What a good idea, my boy." Khan groaned softly, licking at a little excess water from behind Jim's ear. For Khan, it would mimic the behavior of making love to the young man, while for Jim, it would keep him from the pain or discomfort he usually associated with being fucked. Reaching forward, Khan grabbed a bar of soap that sat on a small ledge. With one hand, he began to lather it against Jim's stomach and chest, making his skin silky with bubbles, before he began to lather the hairs around his groin and the area just between his thighs.

Jim spread his legs just enough to allow for easy access to slick them and then slid them close again to give Khan something tight to slide between. He lifted and turned his head to kiss and scrape his teeth along Khan's jaw. "Yes, I like being your boy when you say it like that," he murmured. "Say it again to me, Noonien?" He reached back to touch Khan's hot length, feeling it press against his ass.

"My boy," Khan said with another groan, leaning into him a little more. He placed the soap aside, but used the remaining lather in his hands to stroke and fondle Jim from behind. He did not expect the boy to get hard, but wanted to play with him like this, touch him, and maybe help him feel good on some level too.

Jim did his best to react naturally to the touches, without falling back on training or tensing up. He continued to reach behind him to stroke Khan to hardness, too, wanting the augment to take his own pleasure. "This is nice, my Lord," he said.

It did not take much for Khan to get fully hard once more. As it had been a while since the young man had allowed anything like this, and Khan's body was primed and ready. "I enjoy touching you like this, Jim," Khan said, still lightly fondling and stroking, though he made sure his attention was not only just in one place, rubbing over his belly and up his chest a little, or down his hips and thighs. He kissed Jim on the back of the neck and shoulder with a soft groan as he rolled his hips a few times, letting his cock rub against his backside, before pressing it against his closed thighs. "May I?" he asked, even though he was not entering the boy, he still sought consent for taking his pleasure from him, even like this.

"Yes, my Lord," Jim said and eased his legs into the best position for Khan's thrusts. "Please. And please, do not stop touching. That does feel very nice, and I'd like to keep feeling it." He released Khan's cock and began to touch wherever else his hands could reach- hips, side, top of legs, the very edge of his ass. "This is nice for me, Noonien."

"Good," Khan said, thrusting a few more times before he pressed himself between Jim's thighs. He did this slowly at first, ensuring that it was a nice slick movement for both of them, and it was. The soap lather felt good, as did the tight space between Jim's thighs. "You feel good, my boy," Khan said against Jim's neck, kissing and licking the dampness from his skin.

"Thank you, my Lord," Jim murmured and located one of Khan's hands with one of his own, linking their fingers. "I want to be this person for you now. I want that. I hope you will believe me." He pushed back to meet the thrusts, which were rubbing against his thighs and nudging his balls.

Khan gave a gentle squeeze of their fingers, securing the union. "Thank you," he said, pressing his nose into Jim's damp hair with a sigh of pleasure. His free hand now remained on Jim's hip, so that their bodies remained close as Khan rubbed against him. The stimulation along his length and friction around the head of his cock felt amazing. "How does that feel, my boy? Sliding between your legs, nudging the underside of your sack?"

Jim tried to find words and settled on, "You are hot and hard, my Lord, where you run along my skin. And when you bump into my sack, I feel a little jolt. It's good. I like it. And you're slide is smooth. It doesn't hurt or cause friction. You can thrust harder, if you wish."

"Good." Khan said encouragingly. He knew it was hard for Jim to articulate the concept of his own pleasure, but he wanted him to try, and support such efforts of expressing himself. "Very good." He said again, bowing his head to kiss between his shoulders. Sliding against him over and over, Khan began to work a little harder, wanting to ensure that kept bumping the back of Jim's balls, or even the underside of his shaft.

Jim moaned softly at the continued touches to his balls and cock, the way Khan's erection slid so easily between his legs. "This is nice," he murmured. "So nice. I like being close to you. Hold me tighter, Noonien?" He stepped back to allow more thrusts.

"Happily." Khan hooked an arm across the front of Jim's abdomen and locked his body in close. 'Do you like it when I hold you like this at night ?' he asked, as he offered small bites to the back of his neck, rutting against his lean body.

"Yes, my Lord, now that I know it's because you like having me near you," Jim murmured and nuzzled into Khan's cheek gently. "And I like how strong you are." He ran a hand over Khan's arm where it held him.

"So good." Khan murmured into the back of Jim's head. There was tightness and pleasure in fucking the back of Jim's closed thighs. The movements were easy for the both. But it was making it all the more arousing for Khan to know that Jim liked being held close by him, that he wasn't scared to have the augment's sometimes intense attention. Khan licked at the wet skin before his lips as he worked himself up to another orgasm, slicking the place between Jim's legs with his seed.

Jim hummed a pleased noise at allowing Khan another release, not at all minding how much of a mess was made. He leaned comfortably into the augment and allowed himself to relax, letting Khan touch as much as he might desire. "So, that was good then?" he said with a light tease at Khan's favorite word of praise.

"Yes," Khan said after a deep, satisfied sigh. His hands slowly roamed over Jim's body as he leaned into the young man's backside, nuzzling against him affectionately as his muscles and nerves relaxed from being allowed to do this. "Now, to finish cleaning you before bed." He said, gently guiding him to move, turning him so that his back was against the shower wall. Khan kissed him on the shoulder and the front of his chest before kneeling down in front of the young man, where he began to lick the shower water and cum from his thigh.

Jim shivered at the sight of the powerful Khan on his knees before him, cleaning him with such attention...and with his tongue. The augment had many times sucked at his ass and had even given him that wonderful blowjob, but this was something much deeper, somehow. He reached out with slightly trembling hands and stroked through the soft locks of Khan's hair. He rubbed at the aristocratic forehead gently and stilled his body as much as possible. "That feels amazing, Noonien."

Tilting his head up, Khan smiled as he looked a Jim. "Don't be afraid. I am not going to hurt you. Is this alright?" He asked this time, licking and gently sucking at Jim's leg again.

"I know," Jim said. "I trust you, my Lord. It is just...incredible to me that you would kneel to me for any reason." He shivered again, but there was no fear involved. "Your mouth is very talented. I like how it feels."

"You have knelt for me, on many occasions. We are partners now, are we not?" Khan asked, as he allowed his cheek to press and rub against the side of Jim's shaft while he continued to bathe Jim with his tongue intimately in this way. "I want to do this, Jim. I want to give you pleasure."

"I would never ask you to do anything you were uncomfortable with, my Lord," Jim said honestly, voice awash with emotion. "But yes, we are partners, if you so desire. I want to be." He caressed the cheek opposite to the one rubbing against his cock and moaned softly as his erection slowly came to life.

Khan kept his actions slow, not wishing to rush Jim through the experience, since feeling sexual pleasure was rare and difficult for him. He purred softly, using his nose and lips to nuzzle gently. Then with his tongue, began to clean the crevice between Jim's thighs, licking and sucking at the skin, working his way up until he was kissing the water off his sack.

Jim spread his legs wider in response and closed his eyes a moment, finding it hard to watch. "Are you- does this also give you pleasure, my Lord?" he murmured hopefully, even as his sex continued to respond to the careful touches. This gentleness was so new and stimulating that he could not help but get hard. "Please. I-" But he did not know what he wanted.

"It gives me great pleasure, Jim," Khan said, licking between Jim's parted thighs, then began to suck at the underside of his shaft. With long, thoughtful licks and slow kisses to the skin, Khan worked his way up until he took the head of Jim's cock into his mouth. His tongue worked around the head slowly, caressing each rounded angle before he began to suck, tongue wet and wide around his cock as he drew him further into his mouth.

"Oh," Jim said, a short, sharp exhalation, before he caught his breath on a long, low moan. This was a wonderful series of sensations that spread throughout his body with his groin as the focal point. And Khan's mouth as the instigator and controller. "I- I like that," he said, all the glorious words of his training lost when he felt genuine pleasure.

Khan moaned as well, the sound muffled as he drew his head back, then in close again so that Jim's erection rested within the length of his warm mouth. Only now did Khan reach up and place a hand on Jim's hip, showing him with light pressure of his fingertips that he did not have to stand so rigid or still. He was showing the boy he could thrust whenever Khan pulled his head back to suck on just the head of him, tongue lapping against his length and teasing the slit.

Jim did not understand the light encouragement for what it was, not wanting to thrust and risk the current pleasure. He touched Khan's cheek and lightly rubbed along the edge of his mouth. "Is it alright to touch?" he asked, a measure of worry in his voice at his instinctive move.

Khan looked up at the young man as he slowly pulled his mouth off to answer. Though he nuzzled Jim's wet sex with his lips and nose as he answered, "Yes, Jim, anything that feels right to you, anything you are curious about...you can touch, you can express yourself...do you want to touch my face? My hair? The back of my neck?" he prompted, hoping to show that all of these things, and more, were alright.

"Yes, I would like to touch all of those places," Jim said. "You're sure that I can do that, my Lord." He threaded his fingers through the long silken strands of Khan's hair and then tugged lightly. "But I don't want to do anything that might hurt or upset you. I know...I know that it's not always pleasant."

"You cannot hurt me, Jim. And if you do by accident, you have my forgiveness right now," Khan said, unable to help himself, but lean into the touch, even though he was still pressing his lips to Jim's sack in gentle kisses as he spoke. "I would like you to try new things, Jim. Experiment. And if an idea comes to you, as I kiss and lick your lovely cock, I want you to tell me. Tell me what you are thinking. Tell me what you want. Assure me, that like you like what I am doing."

Jim swallowed hard and nodded once in answer. "I'll do my best to talk," he said. "I've never done it of my own. I may not be very eloquent. Just stammer a little." He petted at Khan's head and tugged lightly at the locks.

"I do not mind, Jim. Find what feels right," Khan said, letting Jim direct his head, showing the young man that he had control over him even with the slightest touch. Once more Khan began to kiss and lick the underside of his shaft, working his way up until he was sucking on just the head, taking the time to both soothe and arouse the sensitive nerves.

Jim whined and bucked a little, before halting instantly. "I'm sorry!" he blurted, remembering how much he hated it when men shoved their cocks down his mouth and throat without thought for him. Or at least warning.

"It's alright, Jim," Khan said, using his free hand to stroke Jim's length, keeping it wet. "Do it again, I want you to."

Jim's eyes widened, but he gamely nodded once. "I don't want to do anything that might be unpleasant. You'll tell me if I do anything you don't like?" He stroked over Khan's mouth once. "Are you certain, my Lord? I wish you to be very sure."

"Yes, Jim. I will tell you," Khan said with a purr, kissing Jim's fingertips and the side of his hand. "Please, my boy," he added softly, "I want you to."

"Your mouth is warm and wonderful," Jim said. "I have never felt anything like it before. It makes me want things I have never wanted for myself. It- you scare me, but not in a bad way, my Lord. I am scared to feel such new things. But it's not so bad when I know you approve."

"Yes, Jim. I understand. It is better when you approve, too," Khan said, pumping his hand over his length carefully as he bowed his head to suck as his balls. He groaned, eyes lightly closing. After a moment however, he spoke again, "In time, I would like you to tell me, what it makes you think about, what things you want...it's not a bad thing, Jim, you can tell me these things, to feel this way," he said, holding the base of Jim's cock with one hand began to suck happily upon the head of him once more, taking him against the flat of his tongue, sucking him back.

Jim whimpered a little at the continued sensations and sights. The words to respond to Khan rattled around in his head uselessly. The notion of asking for things he liked...he was not even sure what he did like. Except this. This was amazing. Warm and wet and wonderful. "Noonien," he managed to say clearly. "Don't stop. Please. That's- that's so good. I like that."

It was clear that, although Khan wanted Jim to enjoy himself, the augment found his own pleasure in sucking Jim off like this. The shower water fell across his face and down his back, dripping into his mouth from time to time, keeping it from drying out. Not that there was any risk of that, as he was practically salivating as he sucked, humming and groaning softly to himself.

Jim cracked open his eyes to watch the augment for a moment, before closing them again. "I- I don't think I can last much longer... Please. May I come?" he asked the other man.

Khan groaned, not immediately taking his mouth off to answer. But when he did, he pressed his lips to Jim's thigh, allowing the young man's erection to lay across his face, where he rubbed and nuzzled it. "Yes, Jim. Please do."

Jim lasted not a moment longer than those words, spilling along Khan's face and into the bath. He was instantly weak-kneed, using the wall to hold him up as all his strength seemed to leave his body by way of his cock. It was an amazing series of sensations, a pure, subsuming delight premiere among them.

Khan however remained on his knees, eyes lightly closed as he felt Jim come against his face. He smiled at the twitch of his cock and each pulse that pushed through his body. "Oh- that was lovely, wasn't it?" he asked, gently kissing at Jim's sack, then sucking sweetly on his inner thigh once more.

Jim's legs tried to give out, but he forced himself to stay up. "I- yes, my Lord, that was- never before has it felt so good. Is it always like that for you?" He asked the last in a breathless rush of words. The soft touches to his groin made him press closer to Khan.

"Yes, Jim. Almost always." Khan purred. He rubbed the side of his face against Jim's leg, helping some of the cum to wash off his face before he stood. He offered his arms to hug Jim, drawing him in close so that they could share the warm shower water once more, pressed together.

Jim stepped into those strong ams and pressed his face into the curve of Khan's shoulder. He allowed himself to be held close, as if in need of protection, curled into the warmth and power of the augment. His own arms eventually crept out to wrap around his lover in return.

Lover, it was a strange word, but Jim thought it might be the right one.

Khan breathed deeply, happily. He did not say anything for a time, but just held Jim, giving them both time to process this peace, and this connection, another evolutionary step in their relationship. "I know you want to make me something to eat. But I much rather get you into clean clothes and lay with you in bed so that you might sleep for the night."

Jim lifted his head and looked into Khan's eyes, reading them. "Are you not hungry, my Lord? You should eat. You slept so long. You need your sustenance, too." He stroked over Khan's collarbone, fingers curious.

"I will, Jim. Do not worry. But I wish to lay with you in our bed, while our bodies are still warm from the shower. I do not wish to put you to work in preparing my meal, while your body is currently relaxed."

Jim hummed a moment and then nodded once to Khan. "You are kind to think so, my Lord," he said and lightly kissed his chin. "I am relaxed. And laying in bed with you will be comfortable."

Reaching to turn off the water with one hand, Khan kept his other arm loosely hooked around Jim's side. "Do you find something fascinating about my skin?" he asked in relationship to the way Jim was touching him.

"Only your hair and your skin are soft, my Lord," Jim said and kissed the same spot he had touched. "And the muscle and bone underneath is hard and strong. I like the contrast.”

"Your touches are inquisitive. I like it," Khan said as he stepped out of the shower with Jim for them both to dry off. From a hundred small open cubbies on the opposite wall where fresh clothes folded and kept organized in a row. Khan pulled out a long sleeve shirt and loose fitting cotton pants for Jim to wear before selecting his own. There were all made from a soft fiber, a standard creamy vanilla in color.

Jim took his set and stroked the soft fibers. "These are really nice to wear," he said, glancing at the clothes and then at the augment. "I'll make us both some food when I wake up. Won't you be bored?"

"No, Jim. I won't be bored,” Khan answered, pulling the pants on first, then the shirt. Once dressed he reached out and combed back a bit of Jim's hair while it air dried.

Jim smiled and pushed into the gentle touch to his hair. He lifted his own hands to gently stroke Khan's hair. "Would you let me braid your hair, my Lord?"

Khan paused and looked at Jim with a slight tilt of his head. The expression was entirely relaxed, but amused and fond. "Yes, if you would like, my boy."

"You've always worn it up or hidden, except in private," Jim said. "Are you going to wear it down now?" He felt a little shy under the expression on Khan's face and lightly pressed a kiss to his right cheek.

"Yes, I might. Especially if you braid it for me." Khan said, lightly closing his eyes and kissing Jim's cheek in return. 

Jim wrapped his arms around Khan and pressed his mouth to the augment's gently, humming under his breath into the kiss. He tugged at Khan's long hair teasingly even as he did, liking the idea that they could have fun.

The augment chuckled into the kiss as Jim pulled at his hair. He pretended to bite, but instead just kissed Jim hard for a moment. "Come along, then."

Jim yawned and stretched in Khan's arms, before nodding. "I am tired," he confessed. "Might sleep in...if you're good with that."

"Yes, of course. You are free to do as you wish," Khan said and took Jim by the hand to guide him back to their private bedroom that they made together.

Jim laughed softly and stretched out on the bed, before pulling off his shirt. "I won't need this if I have you. You're always hot, my Lord." He offered a teasing wink and then put his head on the pillow, eyes closing.

"Your very own heated blanket," Khan said with dry humour, wrapping his arms around Jim naturally, just as he said he would. "Sleep well, my boy."

Jim curled closer to Khan and lightly pressed his hands to Khan's chest. "I will, my Lord," he assured and soon enough, made his words a truth.


	6. Present Perfect, Future Plans

After a few strangely pleasant domestic days together, Jim began to insist that the horses needed fresh grains to supplement their diet, and that they should trade out foods that they were not going to eat, before they went bad. So Khan had prepared several bags worth of goods for Jim to sell and trade, but was worried about how successful he would be. Would he be attacked and have this goods stolen? Would he be able to communicate well enough to initiate a proper trade? Would he be followed back to the temple, because the locals wanted to know where he got the items from? These and many other worries crossed his mind over and over throughout the day. 

Jim had faced the day with a mixture of excitement and nervousness, He had taken all of the foodstuffs they'd organized, given Khan a kiss, and headed up into the real world. It was still too dangerous for Khan, but he would be safe from the poisoned air. From the other people, however, he had to fend for himself. And it's not like he had a lot of experience being on his own. But he found that he was good at interacting with others, once he relaxed enough to be natural at it. And from there, trading became fun. He chose items for their journey ahead and just at the end, he discovered something for Khan.

Over an hour late, he hustled back to their home, taking care not to alert any of the humans as to his destination, lest they wonder. 

Waiting at the base of the staircase, as near to the surface as the augment dare go, Khan pressed his hands against either side of the walls of the narrow hallway. If he wanted to take out his anger, he likely could dent, then break, the walls with the force of his body. But as it was, he had himself locked into position, keeping himself from going any further. The air exchange and the double set of doors were all that were protecting him, and he knew he had to stay...even though Jim was an hour overdue.

Jim hoped Khan wasn't too upset about his tardiness, though he feared the augment would be. Not that the augment would be angry at him, but that he would worry. He opened the first of the doors and then closed it carefully behind him. With a quick hustle, he moved to the second door, the one that protected Khan from the outside. Peering in, he asked, "Noonien?" thinking it likely that the augment would be nearby.

"Jim?" Khan lifted his head, but kept his shoulders locked. Like a horse at the starting gate of a race, his body was tense, but still. He knew not to go any further. "Are you alright?"

Jim hauled in their many items and set them down in front of him, closing the door behind him. "I'm not hurt, Noonien. I'm sorry for being late. Getting back here without detection took longer than I imagined, as did some of the bargains. I'm not exactly experienced..." He moved down to hug the augment.

Only then did Khan break the hold he had on himself and immediately wrapped his arms around Jim. It was a very strong embrace, just a few degrees shy of causing pain. But before getting to that point, Khan let go, smoothing his hands down Jim's arms. "I was worried that you had been harmed, and I would be unable to get to you for several more days." 

Jim lifted his head and kissed Khan's mouth softly. "I'm just glad you can leave in a few days. You're pale enough as it is without having to stay inside for longer." He tugged at his lover's long hair gently. "I am sorry for worrying you, my Lord." He pressed his forehead to Khan's and then lowered his eyes. "Will you forgive me?"

"Yes. Forgiven," Khan said, kissing the side of his face, near his temple, then twice across his forehead. "Being down here alone leaves me feeling restless. But that is not your fault." 

"It will be over soon, my Lord, and you can leave this underground bunker again," Jim said and blushed a little at the kisses. "Shall we take our purchases down? I have acquired many items for our journey ahead. And enough forage to last until the trip for our horses." He nuzzled Khan's cheeks and then eased away, seeing if the augment was willing to release him yet." 

"Yes, very well, I am interested in seeing how you managed," Khan said and helped by grabbing a few cloth sacks with goods to carry down to the other sub-floor rooms. 

"I managed very well, thank you!" Jim said with a new hint of cheekiness, even as he danced down the stairs with his purchases. "This was my first time on my own, too! It was...pretty amazing."

"I am pleased to hear it. You found it exciting?" Khan asked as they entered into the main room, where he set down his share of the bags on the bamboo floor. 

"And frightening, at first," Jim said. "I'm glad you've been helping me learn how to speak to other people and not act like a slave. There were times when people were aggressive, and I felt myself want to flinch away and duck my head. I even expected one of them to hit me because he was so loud. But it was just his nature, I guess."

Khan frowned slightly, but nodded in agreement. "Yes, often times you may encounter those who are loud or forceful, but it often has to do with their trade values, or is their way to determine how they might benefit through intimidation during an exchange. Now then, tell me, and show me what you managed." 

Jim looked at Khan from under his lashes, before darting over to the first bag. He pulled out a set-up for their pack horse, which was not something the bunker had in stock. The harness would allow them to load their goods on the additional mounts to prevent Stormy Weather and Comella from being overburdened. The second bag contained a set of tools, all purpose for their needs of setting up a new life, along with seeds for farming. "I thought we might try our hands at a few staple crops for ourselves."

"Ah, wonderful," Khan said, as he examined the packets of seeds, some he recognized, some were labelled in their pouches. Having been primarily an indoor slave in the past, he likely did not know how much labour went into growing crops. But in small batches, for just the two of them, it would be manageable, given that they would find and settle in a suitable environment. "Good," he praised, as he though to himself, examining the leathers of the halters and straps. 

Jim laughed and moved to his next bag. "I know we have a lot of food in the bunker, as well as cooking utensils, but I chose some sturdy carrying containers for our goods." He set those out for Khan's examination. "And finally, I got something for you, my Lord."

Khan continued to examine the goods, nodding in approval as Jim set out or handed him each piece. Though at the mention of something else, a gift, perhaps, Khan turned his focus on the young man. "For me, my boy?" 

"Yes, my Lord," Jim said and pulled something out of the bag, hiding it in his hand. "A show of my appreciation...my regard for you." He scraped his teeth over the bottom of Khan's chin in the way he had before, the way the augment seemed to like.

Khan purred and groaned at this gesture, lifting his head a little, enjoying the sensation. "Yes ...?" he prompted, hands finding their way to Jim's hips where they lightly rested.

"You like that, my Lord?" Jim asked and dropped one of his hands to find Khan's, pressing a soft cloth bag into it. "I hope you like this almost as much." Inside was a beautifully enameled lion ring, not so ostentatious that a normal human might not wear it, but of fine quality, well resembling the majestic beast. 

"Yes," Khan said happily, then looked down to see what Jim had slipped into his hand. He turned the object in his hand, thumbing over the metal. Then slipping it onto his finger, Khan held his hand out for them both to admire how fine it looked. "Thank you, Jim," Khan said, then leaned forward to kiss him on the lips, light, but probing, asking permission for a little more. 

Jim moved into the augment and opened his mouth to allow as much access as Khan wanted. He threaded his hands into Khan's hair and stroked the silky strands, loving how long and flowing it was. He pressed his hips to Khan's, also inviting there.

With Jim's consent, Khan deepened the kiss, parting Jim's lips with his own tongue. "Mmhn-" Khan hummed, nearly speaking again, but then just kissed Jim once more, hand pressed to his back to keep them pressed together for the time being.

Jim only parted their mouths when he needed a breath. "You will always be my lion, my Lord, and when I saw the piece, I knew it was meant for you. We had enough extra rations to spare. And you deserve nice things...which may not be easy to come by anymore." He lifted his head to invite a bite to his neck. 

"Thank you for the gift, my boy. I will treasure it, and keep it, always," Khan said with a gentle, loving bite to Jim's neck, one just under his jaw, then another a little further down, an inch or two above his shoulder. 

"Were you worried about me, my Lord?" Jim asked. "Did you think something had happened to me?" He lifted his head to invite more claiming behavior on the part of his lover. Now that they had reached agreement, he did not mind such things in the augment and thought it might ease him.

"Yes, I was worried. You have not been on your own much, to my knowledge. I was worried someone had tried to rob you...and I would be unable to come to your aid, until the gas had truly and finally lifted. I was worried that I would be too late," Khan said, nuzzling and kissing Jim more and more as a way to have his scent. 

Jim sighed softly and moved his hands to massage the back of Khan's neck, humming contentedly at the touches to his neck. "It was strange to be away from you, my Lord. I have grown used to it being just us." 

"As have I." Khan said, licking at his collarbone, then kissing it. "Thank you for coming back." 

"I would not leave you, my Lord," Jim said. "I do not wish to...not now." He moaned softly at the attentions, before asking, "Would you like to take this to our bedroom?"

"Mmm-" Khan lightly kissed his lips again, "Are you in the mood for such things?" 

"I think- I think I should like to join with you, my Lord, to feel that connection with you," Jim said, eyes warm. He trailed a hand down to lightly caress over the hardness at Khan's groin. "And I believe you would, as well?"

In response, Khan palmed the side of Jim's face with one hand. "Yes, my boy. I would like that very much," he said, making sure Jim was looking him in the eye as he spoke. "Invite me, and I shall follow." 

Jim colored a little, but held Khan's eyes. "Perhaps- perhaps you may give me ten minutes, my Lord, and then follow me into our quarters where I will await you...newly washed."

Khan however kissed the small blush on his cheek and smiled. "As you wish. I will wait."

Jim nodded and said, "And then after, I shall cook us both a meal to remember." He kissed Khan's mouth and moved back, smiling a little, before hurrying off to their room. He stripped his clothes and hustled into the shower, cleaning himself (but especially his back end) very thoroughly. And after a quick dry, he spread himself out on their bed, on his stomach and ass raised for Khan.

Listening to Jim move about in the rooms, Khan smiled to himself as he heard the young man wash, then return to their room. He waited a little longer, just to be certain that Jim had enough time to do whatever it was he had in mind, before he entered into the room. There he saw the delicious sight of Jim presenting himself, freshly cleaned, and all for Khan to enjoy. "Oh, my lovely boy," Khan groaned, dropping to his knees just behind Jim, running a hand over the round of his ass, kissing each cheek in turn. 

"I know you like this," Jim said softly and spread his legs more for the augment, "perhaps more than anything else we have done together. And I wish to please you, my Lord, as much as I may with just myself."

"Your body is a beautiful gift," Khan said, sitting up for a moment to pull of his shirt and toss it aside, his own body suddenly becoming quite hot with arousal. He then moved back onto all fours so that he could kiss Jim's freshly washed skin and begin to lick at the crevice. 

Jim said softly, "I should like to answer your needs as much as I may, my Lord. I know you have been holding back, but I want you to take what you need today. I wish that. Please." He tilted his head as much as possible to see a little of what Khan was doing, but mostly relied on the touch of wet to his ass to tell the augment's progress.

Khan groaned at this open offer and breathed deeply through the sharp nerves in his body wanting to take Jim instantly and make him his, all over again. "Yes, my boy-" Khan gasped softly, before he continued to lick and gently suck at the muscle, groaning as he pressed his tongue across his entrance over and over, wishing to feel the muscle relax and open up to him. 

Jim shuddered at the first hint of penetration, muscle twitching at the touches. "I am learning to enjoy your tongue, my Lord," he moaned, "if only because you enjoy my body so much. Please- do not hide how you feel, and I shall do the same." He curled his hands into the covers below him and lifted his ass higher to encourage more.

For the augment, there was nothing to hide. He enjoyed eating Jim's ass very much. He loved licking at the muscle, over and over, taking his time to tease the nerves until they responded to him. He loved the taste and musk of Jim on the tip of his tongue, but most of all, he loved how willing Jim was. From time to time, his lips would seal around Jim's entrance briefly, sucking gently, then licking again, as he moaned with every spare breath in his lungs.

Jim squirmed at the varying sensations running through his nerves from the starting point of his ass. He moaned himself, mostly as an echo to Khan's sounds, but also tried words. "Oh, please, please push deeper, my Lord. I want to feel that tongue inside me. So much more."

At this encouragement, Khan worked the tip of his tongue against the muscle. He groaned at the effort, pushing and licking over and over, tongue-fucking him. He felt a shudder race up his back and Khan braced himself by holding the backs of Jim's ankles. 

Jim felt held in place by the strong grip on his ankles, but it no longer frightened or upset him. Now, it felt grounding, a sign that Khan needed some sort of support, too. He was not holding Jim down, but holding himself up. He pressed back carefully into the tongue, not wanting to smack Khan's face, but unable to resist the twitching moves of his hips. "Oh, that's so deep for merely your tongue, my Lord.

After a few minutes, even the great augment needed to pull his mouth off to give his jaw a break and to breathe. But when he spoke, his words were warm, lustful, hungry, excited. "My boy ..love how you taste...love the sounds you make...wish I could devour your body everyday," he said, licking again, leaving the area nice and wet.

"Devour?" Jim asked with a slight whimper. "I do not know if I would survive such treatment, my Lord...but I am willing to try." His body thrummed at much from the sound of Khan's voice, content and wanting, as from the contact, which was lovely in its own right.

Reaching down, Khan pushed down his pants just enough so that he could begin to handle himself. But he didn't do much more then squeeze in small pulses while he sucked at the little red pucker of his lover's ass. With his groans and moans muffled, Khan bucked into his own hand, climax hard as he once more gasped for breath, resting forward on his forearm with his head bowed down as his body shook with pleasure.

Jim noted that the attentions to his ass sped up, intensified and then ceased for a moment. He studied Khan's posture and asked, "Did you find your first pleasure, my Lord? Was that what you wanted?"

"Ah- yes. You were perfect my boy," Khan panted with a lick of his lips. "That was quite a treat, having you washed and ready for me, presented in such a lovely fashion." 

"I wanted to give you something I know you enjoy," Jim said and eased himself into a more comfortable sprawl, watching the augment enjoy the aftershocks of his orgasm. "It makes me happy to please you, my Lord."

Khan remained just as he was, even though he had finished spilling his seed on the floor and over his hands. A few little involuntary trembles still moved through his body when he tried to do anything else, so he remained still until the feeling was truly out of his system. In time, he finished and managed to move to lay down as well, kissing the flat of Jim's foot and ankle as he did so. "How do you feel?"

Jim wiggled his feet a little, ticklish under the gentle touches. "I am much contented, my Lord," he said, "and happy to continue with this encounter. Perhaps I might kiss you?" He rolled to his side and smiled at the augment, pushing his foot teasingly against the other man.

"Yes?" Khan hummed, kissing up Jim's leg, even as the foot was pressed against his chest. He moved slowly, kissing and gently biting his way up his body. 

Jim waited for Khan, though he moved his body to invite kisses and touches to more and more places as Khan worked his way up. He reached down when the augment came in range and stroked his hair, his face, his neck and then his shoulders, before taking tight hold and urging him in for a kiss.

"Mmm." Khan gave a little smile, leaning into the touch, accepting Jim's direction as he kissed him on the lips. A light one first, to test that Jim still wanted it, then a deeper one, sharing the taste Khan had enjoyed keeping on his tongue. 

Jim wrinkled his nose a little at his own taste, but tightened his grip on Khan anyway, not wanting to break the kiss. He spread his legs and framed Khan's slim hips with them, inviting him closer. He still wanted the augment to feel welcome to take more from him.

As Khan came to settle between Jim's thighs, he pressed and rubbed their groins together, just rocking their bodies together on the floor. "Tell me," he said quietly, turning his head to kiss Jim on the neck. "Use your words. Do you still want me to make love to you?" 

"Is that what you will do, my Lord?" Jima asked. "Is that what it is called now between us? Love-making. I would like to know what that means, yes. I wish to experience that with you now. If that is also a desire of yours, my Lord."

"Love-making. Coupling. Any title you wish to give it. But it does imply a sense of unity, of connection. I would like to be a good lover to you. For you to find pleasure in our unions."

"How- how does one help ensure that sense of union?" Jim asked, even as his hands caressed Khan's face, seeking to know it intimately. "I would like to know how that feels between us, as well, my Lord."

"You begin to feel connected, in more than just the physical. You feel connected, here-" he said, palm resting over Jim's chest, "and here." He raised his hand to thumb over the edge of his temple. "There is a shared happiness, and pleasure...a sense of things being right. There is no way to make it happen...it must happen naturally."

"I want to try and find that with you, Noonien," Jim said. "I wish to share that kind of connection. I never thought such a thing possible for such as I...but I find myself longing for it as you speak of what it means. Please, make love to me, my Lord?"

"Yes, Jim," Khan said. He understood that Jim had an unkind sexual history, one that had caused emotional damage, a sense of emptiness for the young man. But Khan hoped that every little encounter they had together, helped. To feel better. To feel confident. To feel something good. Genuine. Happy. So Khan did his best to offer a fair amount of foreplay, trying to find the things Jim liked most. Kissing and lightly biting his neck and across his chest. Gently stroking his cock with one hand, as he rubbed his own against the inside of Jim's thighs.

Jim did enjoy the ways Khan interacted with him now, the precursors to the penetration that would have been near immediate before. He hummed softly at the touches to his cock, which twitched a little at the hand that gently stroked it. He ran his hands over Khan's back and through his hair, never tiring of the feel. "I like that very much, my Lord," he said. 

As Jim's entrance was still wet with saliva, Khan used his thumb to tease the muscle once more, rubbing around the outside, over and over as a way to soothe the nerves. "I want you to feel good, Jim. There are a few thoughts I have on the matter, if you will allow me."

"I should like to hear, my Lord," Jim said, eyes getting bright with curiosity. He possessed a fine mind, one that had seldom been allowed to really test its boundaries, but any chance to learn something new in any arena was met with interest. And their relationship was of much interest.

"It requires some experimentation. That means, trying things, and not necessarily following through with them all the way, if you don't like them. For instance-" Khan placed his hand to Jim's hip so that they were firmly pressed together as he rolled onto his back, leaving Jim on top, legs still parted around his middle. "How does it feel to be in this position? To sit like this, on top of me?"

"Oh- it's- I've never been on top in this manner before," Jim said and smiled a tad shyly down at Khan. "It's kind of nice. Freeing, my Lord, to be on top. I have seen how you may penetrate me from beneath...it's rather like I do most of the work, yes?"

"Well-" Khan smiled a little. "Do not think of it as work. But yes, you do have more control. You can decide how fast, how deep. You can find the spot you enjoy best, without me foolishly rutting around to find it for you."

"I did not mean work, as in a chore, my Lord," Jim said with a hint of abashment. "Just that I shall expend more energy than you in this way. And I think it will be nice to do so." He chuckled a little and said, "I cannot imagine you mindlessly rutting for anything." 

"The energy is yours to expend. Or you may simply sit and rock back and maintain the union for as long as you wish, until you have decided that you have had enough. This, we can try. But if you find no pleasure in it, we will attempt something else."

Jim smiled and said, "I should like to try and sit on your cock and see how that feels. Would that be alright, my Lord?" He ran his hands over Khan's chest and then pinched each nipple gently.

"Yes, that is the idea." Khan said with a little smile, pleased by the way Jim touched him, how he already responded to being on top and some of the subtle control that offered. 

Jim smiled back at Khan and leaned in for a light brushing of their mouths. "Will you prepare me for your cock, my Lord? I know you like to play with my ass...and your fingers know how to ease the way." 

"Thank you, my boy...I enjoy it very much," Khan said. He stretched out his torso and reached behind him for the oil they had not far from the bed. Slipping some into his fingers, Khan stroked himself first, wanting to ensure Jim had a smooth ride, before he began to play with his hole. Two fingers lightly teased the outside, stroking and petting, attempting to relax the muscle once more.

Jim arched his back and pushed back into the tender fingers. "You have never hurt me in this way, my Lord," he said, "and you're built in a very large manner. I have never seen anyone as large as you." He reached back to touch the long, warm length. "And you are already ready for me, aren't you?"

"Thank you, my boy," Khan said as he worked the tip of his middle finger in, pressing past the resistance. It was a flattering thing to say, but there was also responsibility attached to being his size so that his partner was not harmed. 

Jim smiled and said with a hint of tease that was slowly emerging, "Of course, you cheated to get that way, my Lord, but I won't hold it against you."

It hadn't been exactly Khan's choice in the matter. Nor had his insatiable sexual appetite. So Khan did not respond to it. Instead he continued to work his finger inside, up to the first, then second joint. "How does that feel?"

Jim wriggled into the touches and said, "There is no pain, my Lord. I am used to accommodating much more than your fingers. I think the two should suffice." He worried his lower lip a little, thinking he might have overstepped with his previous comment. "I meant no offense," he blurted. "I am trying to be more...more me?"

Khan nodded, understanding. "May I have a kiss?" he asked as he watched Jim settled back on his fingers.

"Please," Jim said with one of his brightest smiles, which touched his eyes, even as it made them crinkle at the corners. "I enjoy kissing you, my Lord."

"As do I enjoy kissing you," Khan said, waiting for Jim to lean forward so that they might kiss and ease the moment of uncertainty Jim had felt.

Jim found it a bit odd to be in his current position, but took his cue from Khan and initiated the kiss. He lingered briefly on just the touch of their lips, liking the warm, smooth feel, before opening his mouth and making little teasing stabs with his tongue. These both asked and invited.

"Mm-" Khan hummed and smiled as they kissed, tongues pressing to meet the other half way. His free hand slid over the top of Jim's thigh to come to rest near his hip, lightly petting his skin. He fingered Jim slowly, but steadily, easing his passage. "Good."

"So are you, my Lord," Jim murmured. "So very good. Your fingers are warm and strong. I can feel how easily they make way for the rest of you. Please...tell me how best to take you in this way."

"When you are ready-" Khan said, after one more kiss to his lips. "Sit back and settle on my cock. You can keep your hands on my chest, so that you sit back as fast or as slow as you want."

"Have you had lovers in this position before, my Lord?" Jim asked, lids lowered and eyes warm. He was attempting to gauge how accustomed to this Khan might be, how he might react. If there was any upset on the augment's side, it might prove dangerous to Jim.

"Yes, a few times. For me it is an enjoyable sight, to see a partner pleasure themselves, while I get to watch and hold and kiss them as they do so," Khan answered, thumbing over Jim's hip as he eased his fingers out of his body. "But if you find no pleasure in it, we will try something else," he repeated, not wishing the boy to feel obligated to find the same pleasure others had in this position. 

Jim nodded and kissed Khan again, before easing himself back into a fully upright position. He reached behind him to gently size up Khan's erection. "Will you help me make sure we are aligned?" he asked. "I am new at this part, at least." He eased himself up to get them both into position.

"Yes, Jim," Khan said, looking down between their two bodies. With one hand he guided the head of his erection against the back of Jim's ass, stimulating the area his fingers had just slipped out of. There, he wedged the head into place, pressing a little to help get them started. "There now, sit back my boy," he said, holding onto his side. 

Jim balanced himself as Khan suggested, hand on his chest. He held himself still for a moment and then eased himself down a bit. The penetration made him moan a little, as the muscles twinged very slightly. His fingers scrabbled over the skin on Khan's chest a bit, before he settled again. "This is very unusual," he confessed. "I am not used to feeling every bit of sensation.

Khan watched Jim eagerly, but quietly, save for a soft groan of his own as Jim began to let himself slid down. "Take your time with it." He purred a little as he felt Jim tense and relax and cling to his skin as he worked through the feeling. 

Jim breathed out a long sigh and eased himself down even further. He groaned softly as he bottomed out at last on the thick cock. "Oh. That's- It's never felt so deep before. Or so big." He closed his eyes and just allowed his body a chance to get used to the sensation of being penetrated in this fashion. 

Khan watched the small flushes of skin over Jim's body with delight as he adjusted to the new feeling. "Gorgeous, Jim," he said, remaining still under his lover.

"Thank you for your patience," Jim said softly and slowly eased up on his knees, before dropping down a bit. He rotated his hips slightly to just feel Khan move inside him. "Do you like that, Noonien? Does that feel alright?"

"Yes, Jim. I like that very much. Every little movement you make, feels exceptional." Khan said, only rolling his hips once to help keep himself settled comfortable as Jim moved into position. 

Jim moaned at the roll of Khan's hips and then lifted himself up more to drop down again. This made him grunt in response at the jolt of sensation. "Oh." He began to move more steadily, lifting himself and then lowering himself back down. His movements were uncertain at first, but settled quickly into a rhythm, one that would not quickly tire him out. "Is that good, my Lord?"

"It is very good for me, yes," Khan said with a little smile. "The question is, do you find it enjoyable?" 

"It is not unpleasant," Jim said carefully. "Perhaps, if I angle to find that place inside me..." He shifted slightly, trying to find that spot that always sparked pleasant sensations, even when he hadn't wanted them. A few slight adjustments found him that spot, so that he moaned once in surprised delight. "I like that," he said.

"There. Lovely, Jim...good." Khan purred, his hands resting on Jim's sides. But instead of controlling his actions, they simply shadowed Jim's movements, following Jim's lead. 

"Will you help me with my movements?" Jim asked and rubbed further down his body, over the washboard abdomen. "You are stronger than I am, my Lord. I will be able to please you longer with some borrowed power." He moved his hands now to caress Khan's powerful arms tenderly. 

"Yes, Jim. You can roll your hips and ride as if you were on a horse. Or you can move up and down, in which case I will help you bounce-" he said, showing by example by thrusting slowly so that he moved in and out of his lover. 

"Roll my hips," Jim murmured, thinking of how he rode Comella. Though it was a bit awkward to think of that while impaled on Khan's cock and straddling his hips. With a little nod, he tried to move on Khan's body in the same way. "Like this?" he asked softly. 

"Yes, just let yourself sink into it-" Khan said and now helped to show Jim, hands on his hips, scooting him back and forth so that Jim was riding him. "Ah-" Khan groaned, enjoying how it felt to have Jim's ass tug and push back and forth.

"Yes, this is good," Jim agreed. "Easier to move this way." He liked this movement, which had become more natural over the past weeks of riding. And this was nicer than any penetration from before, one that gave him a degree of pleasure, as well. "And it feels nice."

"Good, good ... then ride me, my boy." Khan purred and licked his lips, hands sill on Jim's body. "Let me watch you." 

Jim slid his hands back into a firm spot on Khan's strong chest and used those and his legs for leverage to give Khan what he wanted. His body flushed, emitting a light, musky sweat as he threw himself into the effort. He tried to keep his eyes locked with Khan's, watching the augment watch him. It was thrilling now to see the desire there and know it was for him alone. He was Khan's boy, the one person who could help sate the augment's enhanced sexual needs. And despite not enjoying the act physically as much as others might, Jim could still derive satisfaction from that.

"Beautiful," Khan groaned, chest rising and falling under Jim's hands. His own body radiated heat as Jim moved. Though when Jim rose too far forward, Khan would thrust up, sliding back into him, not wishing to lose the spot in his divine body. Then carefully, Khan used the back of his right hand to stroke Jim's cock, petting it gently, aware that sometimes the young man did not like to be touched there. But still, Khan wanted to try.

Jim made a soft noise of surprised pleasure at the first touch of Khan's hand to his half-hard erection. He settled on Khan's cock for a moment, blinking slowly at his lover. "Please, Noonien, try more? I think- I think it'll be good." He loved how Khan had arched back into him when he teased by almost slipping off his cock, as well as how delighted Khan looked below him. 

"Thank you, Jim," Khan said, smiling up at him, pleased to have permission to do more. Though he continued to use the back of his hand, stroking him gently, Khan then began to use his thumb to tease the head and crest of his cock, before turning his hand to palm him, squeezing softly and petting him while he rode. 

Jim whined softly and clenched around Khan's cock unplanned. The sensations from the augment's gentle hand were startling, new in this context. He spared a glance to where Khan touched him and then renewed his own movements, body straining a little bit now.

The augment helped in Jim's efforts, thrusting and moving with him as he proved a little more eager for it now. "My good boy," Khan moaned softly, bliss coming to his otherwise severe features, relaxing his gaze. "Keep going, won't you? Even if I fill you with my seed?"

"Will it not hurt you?" Jim asked, worried about the augment being oversensitive to the place of discomfort. "I should not wish to cause pain in any fashion to you, my Lord. My wonderful Lord." He leaned in and pressed warm kisses over Khan's face.

"No, it will not hurt," Khan answered, smiling a little as Jim kissed him. He turned his head to one side, then the other, welcoming the affection. "The experience will be extremely stimulating at first, but I want you to keep going, even after I come. I want you to keep going, until you find your own pleasure, your own release." 

"I will try," Jim promised and sat back up to increase his speed. He deliberately fluttered his passage around Khan's erection, a trick he had long ago learned. He scraped his hands over Khan's chest and bounced happily in Khan's lap, eyes closed and head now thrown back. "Touch me more, my Lord? Please." 

Reaching up, Khan palmed the front of Jim's chest sliding up the smooth skin then down again pressing the pads of his fingers over each rib. His hand was wide against Jim's body moving with him and grasped when Jim rocked forward or back. Stroking Jim's cock, Khan closed his slick fingers in small pulses to give him some resistance to push against, to fuck.

The firm contact gave Jim a new focus. Each stroke of his hips provided him double pleasure- the press against his prostate and the tightness around his erection. Finally and truly getting with the program, he leaked a little, something he'd almost never done before. He also made, small, almost hurt, sounds, as he wore himself out trying to bring Khan to his climax.

Khan had been very close to orgasm the first time, but had managed to hold back enough that the need when away briefly. But it was definitely back now. Khan squirmed and moaned under Jim, then with a sharp buck of his hip, spilled deeply into his lover.

Khan's face in the throes of ecstasy sent a deep thrill into Jim's spine, which seemed to lodge there. He kept moving on top of the powerful augment, as asked, wanting to milk every last drop of out him. His ass ached just a little from the force of Khan's last thrust, and he felt semen slowly trickle its way out of him. The feeling of pleasure did not leave him even when the last drop had been pumped out of him. Khan gasped and arched under Jim as he was stimulated and remained more than half hard for the boy to ride. Though it was likely an easier ride for him now. 

Jim felt Khan soften a little, which made him hesitate in his thrusts. Settling on Khan's hips, though still with the other man's cock buried inside him, he rubbed over Khan's chest and up to frame his face with both hands. "Can you get hard again, my Lord?"

Khan sighed happily his eyes still clouded with bliss. 'Yes, my boy. Keep touching the way you are. Talk to me. Tell me you still want it, and I will get hard for you again.”

"I do enjoy this, my Lord," Jim confirmed in a warm tone, deeply affected by the sight of Khan beneath him, happy and gentle. "You have helped make something I did not care for pleasurable." He began to ride slowly again, just wanting to work himself back into a rhythm. "Do you wish me to tell you how handsome you are, my Lord, how much I love watching your face as we...make love?"

“Good, Jim, I am pleased to hear that you can enjoy this with me. Do you find me handsome?” Khan chuckled, petting his hands down Jim's body shadowing his movement.

"You are regal, my Lord," Jim said, "in a way I once found cold and foreboding...but you have changed my mind. I see warmth in you...warmth for me. It makes me content in a way I have never been before. I want to please you very much." He made a very firm bounce and groaned on the last word. "I want your gentleness, my Lord, your tenderness and kindness. That is what will make me ache for you...make me want you."

Licking his fingers, Khan once more began to stroke Jim's cock. Petting his length up and down and then rubbing the knuckle of his pointer finger under the base if his shaft putting gentle pressure on his sac.

Jim squirmed a little on Khan's lap, whining gently at the touches. He wondered at Khan's silence at his words...if they were not what the augment wanted or if he should go on to fill the air. His sack felt heavy between his legs, almost tight. He continued to leak a little, body showing the signs of the pleasure Khan was giving him.

"How does that feel?" Khan asked after a minute, seeing signs of genuine arousal in the boy. The augment had tried to show gentleness and kindness in their encounters recently, but had not seen Jim respond to it very much, until now. He did not want to ruin it for the young man. With a careful hold, Khan thumbed over the head, spreading the slick droplets around in small circles as Jim rode, pushing naturally into the palm of his hand. 

"Your fingers feel very nice indeed, my Lord," Jim said, blinking at him with wide, blue eyes. He continued rocking in Khan's lap, gaze still locked on the augment's. "I wish to feel you harden again for me, my Lord. Please."

"Can you lean forward? Will you kiss me, my boy?" Khan asked, reaching up for him with his free hand, but his hand was just out of reach of touching the side of his face. 

Jim slotted himself so he could lean forward and press their mouths together lightly. He kept his hips moving as much as he could and cried out into the kiss at a sharp spike in pleasure. And then he spilled over Khan's fingers. 

"Beautiful." Khan purred, kissing Jim over and over again. Of course, he grew hard completely now as he felt Jim manage his release. "My boy, you are so very good ... how did that feel?" he asked, a hand gently on his backside to keep them together so that they could still kiss. 

Jim made quiet noises of almost shocked delight at the sensations still coursing through him. He nuzzled into Khan's face and offered light kisses all over his face, wanting to thank him for what he felt. "I- I have never released from that stimulation before, my Lord," he confess. It was- wonderful. I did not know I could respond so well to you." 

"It looks good on you." He said in reference to the way Jim had experienced pleasure. "I am glad that I could help you manage it." Khan placed both hands on Jim's back now, petting gently up his spine and the strain lines of muscle. 

"May we switch places now, my Lord?" Jim asked. "I should like to watch you take your pleasure of me one more time...at least." He rested his forehead on Khan's and smiled a little, body still thrumming with the afterglow.

"I would like that, Jim. You are not too sore to continue? I love the feeling of your body, I never tire of it." He said, kissing at his lips lightly, nuzzling their faces together. 

"No, my Lord, I am feeling quite pleasant right now," Jim said with a welcoming smile. "My body has seldom felt so relaxed. I want to give you more now. I know you are not getting the release you need."

"If you begin to tire, you must tell me," Khan said, wrapping his arms around Jim securely. He held the young man for a moment, before sitting up so that Jim was truly sitting on his lap, but Khan sat upright as well. This made it much easier for the augment to kiss his lover, to hold and touch him.

"Oh." Jim beamed wider at the way he found himself suddenly on Khan's lap with Khan in control. He put his hands on Khan's shoulders and then around his neck, before moving close to kiss him. "You are so strong, my Lord. I may just sit here and let you have me." 

Khan groaned deeply. "Yes...say that again." His hands pressed flat against Jim's backside, holding him as his hips already began to roll subtly, pushing into his lover, taking great pleasure in his relaxed body.

"That you may take your pleasure of my body, my Lord," Jim said. "That I wish for you to do so...of my own free will. That I will enjoy it." He lightly touched Khan's face and then bit his lower lip. 

The words were very powerful to his ears, very erotic. Khan groaned again, kissing Jim deeply, even as the boy bit at his lips- that, too, he enjoyed. Khan bounced Jim on his lap a little, but to take him the way he wanted, they would need to change positions once more. Guiding Jim's body back on the mattresses on the floor, Khan slipped out of him briefly, a mess of lubrication and semen spilling out as he did so. But it went ignored as Khan slid almost effortlessly back into his lover now that he was on top. His hands smoothed over his legs and hips, ensuring that they were not strained as he began to make love to the relaxed and willing body of his young lover. 

A soft noise escaped Jim as Khan entered him with such ease, and he reached up to trace gentle hands over the augment's body, where he thrust above him with such ecstasy. And although he was too tired to do more than gently touch, he did enjoy being able to give his lover that much. "Please, talk to me now, my Lord. Am I giving you what you want? What you need?"

"Yes, Jim. This is what I want from you...to feel you relaxed while we are joined together. To see in your eyes and to hear it in your voice." Sometimes Jim tried too hard, even though his intention was sincere, Khan often saw right through it. But right now, Khan could take pleasure in his body without fear that Jim was doing solely to satisfy him, but that there was indeed a mutual connection, a mutual desire. "Please keep your hands on me." Khan asked, kissing him on the lips with a gasp, sliding into him with ease. 

"Yes, my Lord, I shall try," Jim said, "but I confess, our lovemaking has worn me right out." He used the word with ease now, meaning it. “But I am well, my Lord, and want you to keep going. Please. I wish you to get your satisfaction."

"You are good, my boy. You are good to me, to indulge my constant need of you." The augment slid his hand down over Jim's hip and helped to support some of the weight there, taking off the pressure of Khan pressing into him. With head bowed down so that he could kiss and bite at Jim's neck, Khan made love to Jim with deep thrusts, burying himself in the heat of his body. "I wish I could have had you, once more in the palace bed. Wrapped in fine sheets and your body lit by warm firelight. To treat you to elegant things, and keep you all to myself ..." Khan groaned and began to pant softly against Jim's skin. "But at least the last will be true. I still get to have you, all to myself."

"You have given me the greatest and most luxurious gift of all," Jim said. Your attentions, my Lord. Yourself. And I am yours, all yours, my Lord. I am sorry about your palace, however." He turned his face into Khan's and ghosted kisses on his skin. 

Khan sighed with deep satisfaction. Jim was all his. But hearing the boy confirm it made all the difference. It allowed the augment to lose himself in his lover, rutting into him like an animal in heat, trying to mate, trying to breed his partner. Khan growled with satisfaction as he started to orgasm, nerves sharp and electric throughout his body, leaving his mind fuzzy for a moment. 

Suddenly, instead of the elegant, intellectual prince of augments, Jim had a feral, wild and beautiful beast in his arms. And for the first time, he wasn't afraid of this version of Khan. He felt honored instead, honored that Khan allowed him to see this side of himself, that the augment desired him so fiercely that his feral side emerged. "Yes. That's right," he soothed the augment above him. "You have me, my Lord. I am yours. Go ahead." 

The augment climaxed several times in a row, unable to stop himself as the feeling of ecstasy that filled his body triggered another wave, then another. Until he was last and truly spent, panting and kissing Jim on the shoulder, tucking his face into his skin as he laid on top of him, arms holding him, hugging him. 

Jim let out a long sigh and kissed Khan’s shoulder tenderly and then up his neck to the hairline. His arms rested comfortably on Khan's back, and he released long, relaxing breaths. "That was amazing, my Lord. I am glad you have finally allowed yourself to let go completely."

"Thank you." Khan said quietly, for once truly exhausted. He remained quiet and at rest for a few minutes longer before petting a hand up Jim's side. "Are you alright?" 

"I fear you may need to give my posterior a day or two off, but I am well otherwise, Noonien," Jim assured him. "And you, my Lord?" He lightly and lazily stroked Khan's hair. 

"Anything you wish." Khan said, head settling on his shoulder as Jim petting him. "I am very well, Jim. Satisfied. And happy." 

"I feel very well claimed, my Lord," Jim added with a shy smile. "You were most emphatic." He eased his legs to the most relaxed position, aware of how Khan's soft cock was still tucked inside him. He felt slick between his legs, but the warmth of Khan above him made him feel safe, protected.

"I think we have both earned a rest." Khan said, pressing his lips to Jim's temple and letting his nose brush against his blond hairs. "My lovely boy. I am happy that you experienced some pleasure in it as well."

"I hope that will become normal for me," Jim said honestly. "I should like to share in more mutual pleasure between us." He glowed at being called a lovely boy. 

"I hope that as well." Khan said, kissing the side of his face. Carefully now, Khan used his arms to push himself up onto all fours, pulling out of Jim, but immediately touching his legs, to help them close and rest without the weight of Khan between them any more. Reaching for one of the blankets that needed to be washed anyway, Khan arranged the blanket between their hips as a temporary way to lay comfortably, without feeling so sticky or wet from one another. 

Jim wiggled a little to get as comfortable as possible and then hugged the augment as soon as he got into  
range. "When I'm rested, I'll make you the best meal ever. Promise. You must be starved, my Lord."

"Hunger is not even a thought in my mind." Khan said, hugging Jim close. "But I would like that, Jim. After we are rested. You can prepare a meal for us, with the fresh supplies you managed to get for us." He said, knowing Jim was proud of going out on his own to trade for goods.

Jim did feel a surge of pride at the words and kissed his chin gently. "Thank you, my Lord." He paused, enjoying being tucked so close to the other man. "Will you tell me why you enjoy being kissed under your chin?"

"I cannot say. But I find the gesture affectionate. I am very fond of it when you do this. '

"That I noticed," Jim said. "I like the way you react to it. Do you think there are other places that would make you respond like that?"

“It is possible. You are welcome to try.” Khan smiled on inviting this.

"I do like the sound of that, my Lord," Jim said and repeated the kiss. "Though not right now. I am so comfortable...and you wore me right out. Again." He traced a lazy circle on Khan's chest, fingers nimble  
and caring. 

"I am happy to rest here with you for as long as you wish," Khan said with a warm pleased rumble to his voice as he dozed watching Jim.

"Thank you, my Lord," Jim said. "Perhaps I should go off by myself more often, if this is what will await me at home when I return."

"Hm." Khan peeked at Jim then dozed again at the gentle touch. 'This awaits you, regardless 

Jim looked into Khan's face with warm regard and stretched up to kiss his mouth softly. "That is a gift indeed, my Lord." He regarded him fondly for a moment, before closing his eyes and tucking his head under Khan's chin again. "Will you tell me where you would like us to go?"

Khan hummed softly. 'I would like for us to find privacy and security in the wilderness. Near a body of water. The ocean. A lake. A river. With regular rainfall. But with natural barriers. Forest or mountains. Where we might thrive in winter and summer.'

"Far enough away that we don't mix much with people, but near enough to trade or visit when needed," Jim agreed quietly. "I'd like a moderate climate. I've never really experienced cold or snow much, except once when one my masters took me into the mountains." 

"Snow has it's uses. It fills the rivers and the lakes. But can be very dull on the brain for months on end without seeing greenery or animal life."

"I didn't like the cold," Jim confessed softly and pressed a kiss in the center of Khan's collarbone. "Do you think we could build a home?" 

"Easily," Khan answered sighing happily by these continued signs of affection. "From wood or stone. Or from abandoned materials."

Jim trailed his mouth over the curve of Khan's collarbone in a slow, gentle fashion. "I'll barter for some temporary shelters with the next foodstuffs. That's about all we have left to get before we're ready to go off on our own. I can't wait, my Lord."

"Yes, Jim, that is a good idea. Any gear that appeals to you can be put to use. A tent. Sleeping bags. Cooking tools. I trust your decision."

"We have sleeping gear and tools and everything else. We just need shelter for while we build our house," Jim said and lightly kissed over Khan's heart.

Our house. Khan purred softly with that notion in his mind. It would be so different from anything else the augment had ever attempted before.

Jim laughed happily, but softly, at the deep purr of contentment from his augment. "Oh, I like that sound," he murmured and lifted a hand to wend into Khan's long hair. "So glad I can make you sound like that, Noonien." He yawned, sleep sneaking up on him now.

"As do I. Since you are the only one who has managed to coax it out of me," Khan said his voice still quiet relaxed as they snuggled together.

"Lucky me," Jim said and then paused on a deep breath. "Don't think I've ever said that before. At least not and meant it. You've made everything about my life better, Noonien." He stretched even more across the the augment, soaking in his warmth and nearness. 

"That you feel lucky? No, I imagine you have not had much cause," Khan said, deciding he wanted to lightly pet the hairs around the back of his neck. "I am pleased you feel I have had a positive impact on your life, Jim. You have certainly impacted mine."

"In a good way?" Jim asked uncertainly, thinking Khan might well have preferred his life before this change in it. He knew he had no hand in the changes for the augments, but wondered if their relationship could ease the pain. 

"Yes, Jim." Khan chuckled, feeling there was no doubt on the matter. "In a good way," he said, kissing the side of his face. 

Jim blushed in pleasure and kissed the warm skin of his chest. "Thank you, my Lord. I shall attempt to continue to please you in all things. Starting with some food once I'm rested." 

"You are a good companion to me, Jim. And soon, I hope to prove a good companion to you, as well," Khan said, still lightly petting the back of Jim's head as he spoke and rested with the young man. 

"You already are, Noonien." Jim paused for a long moment, thinking of what other things might make Khan a good companion. "Will you teach me more about well, everything?" he asked. "There is so much I'd like to learn."

"Yes, Jim. Happily. Anything you wish. What sort of things interest you?" 

"Everything," Jim said earnestly. "I know so little of the world...and there is so much to know. Math and science? I liked what I got to learn of those so far. And music? I like singing." 

"Everything," Khan repeated back with a small smile. "Very well. Before we leave, I will select some books from the library that we might take with us. We can read them together, and I will teach you as much as I can." 

"Oh! I would like that, Noonien," Jim said eagerly. "May we choose them together? That'd be fun and something we can do as a pair." He bit down playfully at the nearest bit of skin. 

"Yes, as you wish," Khan said with a small purr, eyes closing lightly once more. Even though they were both meant to be resting, Khan still enjoyed keeping his hands on Jim, and never refused having the young man's attention. 

Glad that the light nip had not been found offensive, Jim sought out the source of Khan's purr with his mouth, pressing a light kiss there. "Thank you, my Lord. We shall build a good life together, my Lord." He paused another moment and then asked, "Are you the one who chose me from my last master?" 

The kiss was light but affectionate as Khan slowly fixed his gaze on Jim before answering. His hands remained on his young lover, petting and touching as they spoke. "What makes you ask that, Jim? Do you wonder what your life would have been, had you not come into my service?" 

"I guess all humans are curious that way," Jim said softly. "It's just- at the time, I didn't want to be sold. I knew that master well and anticipated his needs. He didn't use violence very often, and his desires were...infrequent. He was predictable, and as I think I told you, that was the most a slave could ask for. And I didn't think he wanted to sell me...in fact, I was sure of it. So, I've wondered, was it you, my Lord?" 

"I see," Khan said, considering Jim for a moment before he answered. "I am sorry then, for taking you away from a life you had grown accustomed to. I did not know you wanted to remain with him. However, to answer your question...yes, it was my decision to take you into my household. You were young. And I would not come to ask things of you, until you came of age. But I was willing to wait. I wanted you in my home."

"I am glad now, my Lord," Jim said and lifted his head to kiss the augment's mouth tenderly. "You knew what you wanted me for from the beginning?" He pondered that. "If I may, how old are you, Noonien?"

Khan laughed at this. But he was not mocking Jim for the question. "You think I am too old for you?" 

Jim shook his head in empathic denial and said, "That is not at all what I was thinking, my Lord." He dropped his head and looked a little saddened at the laughter.

"I am thirty-two, Jim." Khan answered, palming the side of his face and encouraged the young man to lift his head to look at him once more. "And yes, I have wanted you, from the beginning." 

"I thought you were older," Jim confessed softly and raising his eyes. "So, if I may ask, how did you handle your needs when you were younger, my Lord?" He held Khan's eyes during the question, wanting not to be afraid.

"Often, I addressed it on my own. But when that was not enough, I would seek out a willing partner. Servant or soldier, I did not lack for variety." 

Jim nuzzled his lover's chin and made a soft noise. "I'm glad that you found someone who can be sufficient to your needs...at least, it is my hope that I am enough. I want to be...now. I understand that your needs are not of your own choosing."

"Thank you for your understanding, Jim." Khan kissed the top of his head and wrapped both arms around his back, hugging him.

Jim sighed and said, "You scared me for a long time, my Lord, and hurt me...but I understand you now...and I can't be sorry that you bought me. Just like I can't sorry that I should never be sold again." He wrapped his legs around Khan and felt content.

"I am sorry, Jim," Khan said, kissing the top of his head once more, leaving his lips pressed against his scalp and the soft hairs of his head. "I am sorry that I scared you. And I am sorry that I hurt you. I will do better."

"It has been since before we got here that you last hurt me," Jim murmured. "You need do no better than you have since then, my Lord. You frighten me no longer. I think you would rather hurt yourself now than hurt me..."

"Yes, Jim. I have no desire to hurt you. I never did. I apologize for my past actions, for being too rough with you. I am sorry." Khan said, a heavy sigh escaping his chest as he stroked his fingers along Jim's back. 

"I know, my Lord, and I forgive all past unpleasantness between us. The future is what matters now, except that I'm curious about some things at times," Jim said. "It now makes me happy that you chose me yourself...demanded that my master give me up." He kissed his mouth again gently. 

"Thank you for your forgiveness, Jim." Khan said, feeling some sense of relief to hear those exact words from the boy. He nodded against the kiss, sucking lightly at his lips. "My boy."

"Noonien," Jim echoed and deepened the kiss, stroking Khan's hair. He could hear the happiness in the augment's voice and that made him feel warm, too. "My Lord."


	7. Attack on the Road

Jim had been happy to escape the confines of the bunker. After two more trips to the market to barter for food and get the remaining items they needed to make a new life, he and Khan had packed and saddled their mounts and headed out. The first day or so had been tense, until they were well away from the settlement and into the woods and fields beyond. There, pursuit was unlikely, and Jim felt himself relaxing a little and enjoying the travel. 

A foolish decision it turned out, when bandits attacked them not two days later, emerging from the trees in a fearless sweep of twenty or so, not even demanding surrender of their intended victims. They need not worry about the law, in chaos as the country was, so they planned a quick execution of the two men and the theft of all of their goods.

Unfortunately for them, one of the two men in question was not such easy pickings as expected. But equally unfortunately for himself, Jim was.. 

The world had been reclaimed by the human race. The augments were gone. Dead. However, for the moment, that also meant all forms of leadership had collapsed as well, regardless of how good or bad they had been. Humanity had been thrown into the chaos of survival, no longer against a common enemy, but simply now, to exist. Some communities banded together, while others tore themselves apart. It was a cruel aftermath that would have to be endured, until new powers, under human leadership, built new foundations.

Which meant for now, the strong would survive. And none was stronger then Khan, the last remaining augment in these lands. A man who had no mercy for the savage side of humanity. It brought out his own wild nature. In a fury of knives and blood, broken bones and painful last breaths, Khan made twenty into twelve. And twelve into nine. And nine into five.

But even with Khan in his full fury, there were too many for the augment to keep them all off Jim. And whereas Khan was a nightmare of a warrior, Jim had been schooled all of his life to not act violently, that any sign of fight meant death. Even now, with the clear danger to his life, he found it hard to strike back at them. And he didn't know what he was doing anyway. The best he could do was try and keep mostly out of range.

But there was one particularly large thief who refused to be distracted even by the death of his comrades. And he had more than death in his eyes as they stared at Jim. It was a look Jim had seen many times before, on characters equally as unpleasant, some who had been called his 'masters.'

This man seized him by the arm, and Jim found himself grappling with him desperately, trying to land a blow to his more vulnerable parts. But the thief was used to dealing violence, whereas Jim was used only to receiving it, so he managed only a few, weak blows. The thief twisted Jim's right arm back savagely, causing the younger man to cry out in pain and fear. And then the cruel man's teeth took a chunk out of his neck in a parody of a love bite that left no doubt as to his inclination, as Jim screamed in shocked pain. He struggled more fiercely than before, even as he hit the ground on his back with a long gasp of lost breath.

Jim's scream caused pause for everyone present. With his black hair wet and matted down with blood and more red over his face and hands then clear skin, Khan turned from the kill he was about to make, focusing his rage on the bandit that had caused Jim harm. Khan charged the much larger man. With one hand around the hilt of his knife, and the other around the end to support the full force of his power, Khan swung his hands upward, digging the knife through the man's throat, up into his jaw and into his brain, where Khan gave his knife a firm twist, severing the impulses. So that by the time the man fell back, even though his brain was dead, his heart and lungs continued to choke down the last remnants of life for a few seconds longer.

The other bandits were not inclined to stick around after the savage death toll Khan had inflicted on them all, and the augment’s distraction to the one attacking Jim gave them the opportunity to race for their lives, leaving behind their dead and dying comrades and all of that which they had wanted to steal. The crashed through the countryside, wild in their attempt to flee.

Jim, meanwhile, knew only that the weight on him was gone and thrashed himself to his feet, He plunged wildly for Comella, wanting, too, only to get away, confused and hurt and frightened. For all that had passed in his life as a pleasure slave, this attack was fouler, more repulsive, than anything he had known. And he was injured, blood pouring from his neck where the man had bitten him, and arm twisted into a painful knot.

Khan stood his ground as the men fled. But as he heard and saw Jim attempt to reach his horse, Khan began to go to him. Though in the process, he finished a few messy kills, in which the men he had left to die, were still slowly coming to their ends. And though gruesome, it was efficient, as Khan severed their heads from their shoulders, using his knife to saw the flesh into sections until there was nothing but bone and tendon to snap apart. In time, the animals and the earth would reclaim the dead bodies. But for now, a grave sickness loomed in Khan's heart and in his eyes. He could not speak, not even to inquire as to if Jim was in pain, or needed assistance. There were only actions.

As he reached the younger man, Khan removed his headscarf from the saddlebag and wrapped it around Jim's neck, trying it off in three spots to put pressure on the wound. His eyes were dark as he worked, unable to meet Jim's gaze. But soon Jim found himself wrapped in a blanket and placed on Comella's back, with the horses tied off to one another, and Khan, mounted just behind Jim, strong arms around him as he encouraged the horses to flee this site. 

Jim struggled for a moment against Khan, until he slumped against the greater strength holding him, mind a whirl. He rested against the augment, eyes closing and body trembling with the horrors that still gripped him. And suddenly, he let out a cry of fear and tried to pitch himself right off the side of the horse, though the action was involuntary.

"No," Khan said firmly, though barely managing to even utter the simple word. He held Jim all the tighter. It was a few minutes more before he could say something a little more useful to the boy. "You are safe now. Taking you away from the bodies. I will take care of you. You are safe now."

Jim slowly calmed and came back to himself, the familiar tone penetrating his swirling fears and pulling him into the present moment. He lifted his head and blinked slowly up at Khan, bringing him into focus. "My Lord," he said shakily and then huddled close, letting out a deep sob. "Please. Stop. Please."

After a few more steps, Khan eased the horses to a stop. "Let me take you further away. I will take care of you." His voice was cold, hiding the deep feelings and emotions still channelling through his body.

Jim lurched to one side. "Please. Please. I need to get off. Just a moment. Please." He struggled to get out of the wrap, stomach churning in his throat. "I need- just a moment. Please!" His voice hit its most plaintive note.

Khan slid off the back of the horse and neatly pulled Jim into his arms as if he were no more than a small child. On solid ground, Khan loosened the blanket from around his body, understanding only that Jim was feeling trapped.

Jim staggered away a few feet and then threw up. He balanced on his hands and continued to gag and heave, until there was nothing left except acid, which burned his already painful throat. And then he was crying like a baby, huddled on the ground and just wailing. He did not even try to find composure, having no pride or vanity to hold back his emotion.

Khan waited a few feet away, giving Jim a moment to himself. But as he began to cry, Khan moved to the ground beside him and pulled him back into his arms, keeping Jim's face pressed close to his shoulder, as if that would be enough to shield him. "You are safe now. I have you."

Jim turned into Khan and clung to him, unaware of the gore covering the augment. He only knew he was strong and warm and safe. Burying his face in the augment's neck, he let himself cry himself dry there, just holding on to him tightly.

Khan was not consciously aware of it, but his body swayed slowly, back and forth, rocking Jim ever so slightly in his arms. His fingers were spread wide against Jim's back, rubbing, holding, giving Jim every ounce of his support, his strength. "Who am I?" he asked after a time, believing Jim might be in shock, and wanting to focus his brain on small, simple questions.

Jim lifted his head to look into Khan's face, eyes wet and puzzled. "You are my Lord Khan," he said softly. "My protector and lover." He sniffed and rubbed at his face a little, before slumping back into him. "My friend."

"Yes. Good," Khan said, tone finally starting to sound less tense. He pressed his face into Jim's hair. "I am your Lord Khan. Your protector and lover. Your friend," Khan repeated back. "You are safe. I will take care of you. Can you ride a little longer? I wish to wash my hands of this blood before examining your injuries. If you do not feel you can ride, then I will boil water and attend to you here, now."

"I can ride a little further, my Lord," Jim said softly. "I feel better now." He did, mentally, although as his head cleared, the pain in his neck and arm became much clearer and very unpleasant. "Though I'll be lucky if I don't catch rabies," he said in a darkly humorous tone, thinking of the man who bit him.

"I hate that he befouled you," Khan said with a dark growl. But he kept his arms tight around Jim, not wishing to let him go. "I do not wish to push you, but we are very near a river. There we may wash and I can attend to you better."

"I will make it, my Lord," Jim said, sounding as firm as he could in that moment. "But I should prefer to keep riding with you...I feel safer." He trembled again. "What good am I when I cannot even begin to fend for myself against such as those?"

"You do not need to. What good am I, if I cannot protect you?" Khan asked, rising and wrapping Jim in the blanket once more, keeping the broken arm close to his body so that it would not get jostled. Helping Jim onto the horse, Khan got back on again, sitting just behind him, arms around his body. "Just a little further, Jim, I have you."

"I trust you," Jim murmured and rested his head on Khan's shoulder again. "I believe in you." He let out a long sigh. "You did save me. Without you...I do not like to think...he was worse than any who have touched me before."

Something fierce stirred again within Khan, but he did not dare speak in case his words came out harshly...he had no wish to scare Jim further. Khan held Jim close all the way to the river, where he hitched the horses under a tree before he helped Jim down once more. He helped settle Jim on a mound of grass in the sunlight, hesitant to take his hands off him, but did manage to step back enough so that he could go to a shallow curve to the river and begin to wash his hands and arms. Scrubbing his face as he went, washing away blood and grit, trailing out in little ribbons as the current dragged the filth away.

Jim watched for a moment and then began to struggle slowly out of his shirt, whimpering slightly at the pain in his arm. He cradled it to his chest a moment, before slowly edging forward to the river. He looked at his face a moment, before splashing water on it. He scrubbed hard with his one hand, as if to get rid of any impression of what had happened before and then reached to carefully undo the scarf that was tied securely around the bite mark on his neck.

"Wait- don't touch," Khan said, looking up as he saw Jim begin to move. "Sit down." Khan continued to give direction as he removed his bloody shirt and tossed it into the shallow water to soak near the shore. He scrubbed himself quickly once more before going to the horses to retrieve supplies. First, a clean shirt for himself so that he did not scare Jim as much, then some basic items that would help him dress Jim's wounds.

Jim dropped his hand and sat quietly by the river, though he turned to look at Khan. "Are you unharmed, my Lord?" he asked now, brain suddenly clicking on the idea that he had not been fighting alone. And he noticed at last the blood that covered the augment, making him look fiercer than Jim had ever known him. Although more than once, the Emperor had bedded him after a battle and those had been the worst experiences between them, when the augment's nature seemed most violently non-human.

"I am unharmed," Khan said as he approached Jim and knelt in front of him. Even if he had sustained an injury, the augment did not process it in the same way as humans did. Pain was ignored, to the point that a fair few augments had collapsed days after receiving a deadly blow, but had carried on, completely unaware of it until then. "First, I will examine your arm. Will you allow me to do that?"

Jim glanced at his arm and then nodded once. "I don't think it's broken...but it's hard to move it," he said softly. "The man wrenched it behind my back." He carefully angled so Khan might examine the arm without difficulty. "I'd like to look you over when you've done with me, if you don't mind." He said the last in as strong a voice as he could muster.

"Yes, Jim, if that would bring you comfort," Khan said, taking Jim's arm carefully and supporting it with both his own hands. He did not press his fingers unnecessarily against the length of his arm, but did careful examine him, looking for discoloration or obvious signs of breaks. "Can you make a fist with your hand, please."

Jim carefully struggled to make a fist, each finger slowly curling into a ball. He did not hide that it hurt him a great deal to do so, but eventually succeeded. "There," he murmured softly. "I made it. That means it's not broken, right?"

Khan sighed deeply, eyes down, focused on Jim's arm. He covered his own hand over Jim's fist, then petted his wrist with his other hand. "I do not detect any breaks. But the bone is most certainly bruised, and there may be a fracture, which I do not have the tools to see. I will dress the arm in such a way that it will take the pressure off your shoulder. We will check it again in an hour to further sign of damage," Khan said, already beginning to build a sling for Jim's arm so that the weight would be carried by his opposite side.

Jim leaned in and gently kissed Khan's right cheek, thanking him for the care. "You're a good man, Noonien," he murmured. "You take good care of me. Thank you." He leaned into the other man and let out a low sigh that turned into a hiccuped sob at the end. "I wish I could have helped out and not made more trouble for you."

Reaching forward, Khan cupped the back of Jim's skull so that Khan could lean in and press their foreheads together. "I am your Lord Khan. I am your protector and lover. I am your friend.. I will always take care of you. I am sorry I could not get you safely away sooner."

"It was not your fault, my Lord," Jim murmured and pressed his hands against the strong warmth of Khan's chest. "There were so many. You fought them off as fiercely as any lion might. I am simply incapable of even the slightest defense."

Khan, however, still took it quite personally that he had failed Jim in this way, but nodded slightly, acknowledging the gesture of the hand against his chest. "Would you like me to teach you, Jim? When you are healed, so that you might defend yourself...should it become necessary again?"

"Yes, my Lord, I should like to know how to defend myself, at least a little," Jim said. "Being helpless in the face of such evil intentions is a terror I don't want to live through again." He winced a little as Khan continued to mend his arm.

The arm would heal in time, so Khan allowed the sling to do its job, to take the weight off so that it would not cause Jim much pain over the next few days. But what he needed to attend to next, what he should have attended to first, but was dreading, was the wound on Jim's neck. Untying the knots of fabric, Khan felt on the verge of tears to see Jim defiled in such a way, skin pulled from his body and blood doing its best to clot, dark red and thick. "I must clean this, Jim. It will hurt. And I am sorry for it."

Jim nodded slowly, careful not to move too much. "I understand, my Lord. I know you will do your best not to hurt me. I will do my best to keep still for the treatment." He shuddered at the feel of air against the throbbing wound. "I did not know humans could bite so hard and rend so much flesh."

"Humans have a powerful jaw, for their design. And while most of our teeth are flat, like a cow, meant for chewing and breaking down food into smaller pieces, we do have sharp teeth in the front, known as canines, as you would see in dogs. They are meant for tearing flesh from bone," Khan said, in this one instance, needing to talk as a way to distract himself as he cleaned the area with water and clear away from grit with his fingers and the fabric.

Jim made a low noise of pain at the first touch of the fingers to the bite. The area stung fiercely, a steady ache that only increased as Khan touched the surface and water leaked into the small grooves and tears in his flesh. "I don't think I care for our canines right now," he said, swallowing tears, both from the pain and the memory of the moment when he felt those sharp, cruel teeth tear into his throat. 

"Nor do I," Khan said, anger returning to his voice. "Hold this here," he said, showing Jim where to hold the fabric so that it kept pressure on his neck. He then stood and pulled two saddlebags off the horses and began to dig through them. But the longer it took, the more angry he became. Soon, he was dumping the contents and growling to himself. Then finding a roll of silver tape, Khan went back to the riverside to retrieve his bloody shirt and began to rinse it out until he found a nice sizable patch that was clean and whole. "This will have to do." The last thing he wanted was to have to treat the wound in an infected state, which would either mean inviting flies to lay larva to eat away at the infected flesh, or worse yet, burn the skin, pick at the scab, then burn it again to drain and disinfect the area.

Jim kept very still and watched as Khan became visibly upset, wincing as their belongings scattered all over the ground. His eyes widened at the sound of Khan snarling like an angry beast. Instinct told him to fear the augment, but his heart told him that Khan needed his trust and reassurance more than ever in these moments. So, he willingly bared the wound to Khan for whatever treatments were necessary. "Is there anything I may do to help?"

"Forgive me," Khan said as he knelt back down and pulled Jim's hand away from keeping pressure on the wound. It was a strange thing, but Khan took several large sips of water and spit it at Jim's neck in a very precise spray. It was safer and cleaner and less hurtful than using the fabric to clean the wound further, and the force of his spitting water was strong enough to knock out dirt and clear away the blood, but was not strong enough to be painful. Once his mouth was out of water, Khan lightly patted the area with a section of his clean shirt. Then tearing off a section, he folded it and folded it again into a bandage which he pressed to Jim's neck, and fastened there with a few strips of the grey tape. "This will do for now. But I want to clean it again in an hour after it drains a little more naturally."

Jim flinched a little at the first drops of water hit the wound and then sat still under the ministrations. He stared into space wonderingly, having never seen a wound treated in such a way before. "Why do you apologize, my Lord?" he asked, after the augment was done spitting out water. "There is nothing you need be sorry for." He kept still while Khan bandaged his neck, which stung all the more from the contact.

"I am sorry for spitting on you, my boy. I am sorry for the pain I cause you. And I am sorry that I might have to inflict more pain again." Khan sat back on his heels, only barely able to look Jim in the eye now that his neck was bandaged. "We will sit here for a little while, if that is agreeable to you."

"You do not need to apologize for taking care of me," Jim said and moved instantly into Khan, leaning against him a little. He was testing to see if the augment wanted that contact or if he wanted space. "I'm glad to rest here. This place is lovely." He looked around for the first time and realized the truth of his words. The river and its surroundings were peaceful and serene. They appeared untouched by any human hands in a long time. "Very lovely."  


The augment, however, was very happy to keep his hands on Jim and welcomed him into his arms. He held him close to his chest, arms wrapped around him like a blanket. "And before you say you will do so, I will clean up the mess of things I made on the ground, myself. I want you to rest. You are not to use your arm or hand for anything more than scratching your nose."

Jim's face flushed a little at the words, since he had indeed already been planning when and how he might distract Khan enough to allow him to clean up the mess on the ground. "Yes, my Lord, if you insist. But my left arm is still capable. I can help!" He rested his head, unwounded side of his neck to Khan, against Khan's shoulder. "You were very angry, my Lord, to so scatter our belongings."

"Yes, Jim. Angry that I do not have the right supplies for your care. Angry about your pain and the injury you must endure. Angry about what steps I might need to take should my care not be sufficient enough."

"Not enough?" Jim asked in a worried tone. "Is the injury as severe as that, my Lord?" He angled his head to look at Khan with worry. "The pain does not trouble me much. It is not on a scale that I did not grow used to. Only in the moment, when he bit me, was it extreme. Now, it is a stinging that I do not even note."

"To have someone tear flesh from your skin is severe, yes. My concern is keeping the wound clean while it heals. I do not wish it to become inflected." Khan sighed heavily, but reached out to touch Jim on the side, wanting to keep him close, wanting a hand on him on all times now. "If the pain should suddenly increase for no reason, you must tell me."

"I promise," Jim said and noted the way Khan reached out for him, tucked in close again. He kept his twisted arm cradled close to his side and closed his eyes to enjoy the warmth and solidity of his lover. "Perhaps we should heat some water to clean it later? I have seen the wounds of others so treated."

"Yes, that is often done if the water source is uncertain. Free-running water, such as this river, rarely contains harmful bacteria, as it is not a stagnant setting. But you are right, it would be wise to remain safe in such matters. When I check your wound in an hour, I will boil water to clean it again." Khan said, hugging Jim, it was tight, but not too tight. It was comfortably tight. And a touch possessive.

Jim did not mind the hint of possession, just relaxing into Khan to allow the augment to do as he wanted. "I will do whatever you say, my Lord," he said. "You possess much more knowledge of these things than I." He sighed a little and turned a bit in his arms. "Are you unharmed, my Lord?"

Khan stroked his hand down the length of Jim's uninjured arm, every touch of the young man in his arm reassuring him that he was well. Well enough. He was alive and in his arms. "Yes, Jim. If that would satisfy your worries." Khan said, completely capable of ignoring his own state, except that Jim wanted to check him over.

"Thank you, my Lord," Jim murmured and gently urged Khan to remove his shirt, so he might get to the warm skin beneath. "I know you heal quickly and that the bandits were no match for your might, still there were many of them to your one. I will not feel easy until I have looked to your welfare."

"Yes, Jim," Khan said with a certain degree of obedience, wanting to give his partner the peace of mind he was looking for. Removing his shirt, Khan tossed it aside without much care, then rested his hands lightly once more on Jim, not wishing to break contact from him.

Jim eased himself up to lightly kiss under Khan's chin without straining his wound. Shifting a little more, he carefully began to run his good hand over the skin, seeking out any injuries. "Did any of the men land blows, my Lord?"

"Yes, several. The initial horde had some advantage. But as their numbers became more manageable, fewer of their strikes found their target," Khan said, closing his eyes lightly as Jim touched him. He was pleased that the boy was alive and savoured his touch.

Jim carefully inspected and located a few marks that appeared days old already. "Are these the wounds they caused, my Lord? They seem to be nearly healed already. I knew your healing abilities to be above that of a normal human, but not so much so." He placed a hand over Khan's heart and felt the way his chest rose and fell with each breath.

"Yes, Jim," Khan said and glanced down to the injuries he had previously ignored. There were cuts, either from knife or sword, Khan could not recall. And dashed markings from where a linked chain had been cinched around him to pull him back, possibly to strangle him. "It was deemed an inefficient design, to process pain or to carry that marks of damage over time. We were meant to look and behave as if we were unbreakable."

Jim kissed the mark on Khan's chest just over his left nipple. And then another on a different nearly healed wound. He eased up again and pressed his mouth tenderly to the augment's, waiting for the response of the other man.

"Thank you, Jim," Khan said as he brushed their noses together, then kissed him gently once more. "Does it scare you, my differences?"

"No longer, my Lord," Jim said. "I used to be scared of your strength and ferocity, when I knew they might be directed at me. Now, I am glad that you are so difficult to injure. I do not like the thought of any hurt to you." He nuzzled under Khan's chin and inhaled. "I wish I could share some of your abilities, like your enhanced senses. I should like to sense about you all that you can sense about me."

Khan hummed, feeling relaxed by this gesture, feeling and seeing and hearing that Jim was in a better state. "You can, in your own way, surely. You can touch my skin and feel how warm I am. You can hear my heartbeat. And press your nose close to smell that scent I carry from day to day."

"Yes, I can sense you in my own way," Jim agreed. "And it's nice. But the idea of more is appealing. I would like to know for certain how you are feeling, the way you can with me. I can't hide from you, since you know when I'm lying. I can't tell with you."

"Hm." Khan considered this. "I try not to lie to you, however, I suppose I have on occasion without realizing it." Khan slid his hands over Jim's back, rubbing slowly, the need to be close to him was still quite strong. He did not want to let the boy go or out of his sight.

"I do not believe you do so as a means to harm me, my Lord," Jim assured softly, "but rather to reassure me of your wellness. I do not think you want to show fear or sorrow even to me." He basked in being so close to the other man, the day's events having exerted a toll on him. There had been a few moments of pure terror beyond that of anything he'd experienced before, culminating in that savage blow delivered by Khan upon his attacker. "I want to offer some sort of comfort to you, as you do for me."

Khan nodded to himself as he decided upon something, a way to open up to Jim, to be honest with him. "I was afraid for you, today. But if you will remain close, stay in my arms, and kiss my chin in that way that you do from time to time, it will put me at ease. It will help assure me, that you are safe and that though you are injured, you will be well."

"I am happy to do so, my Lord," Jim said. "I find a great deal of happiness in your arms. Though, please forgive me if I fall asleep. I am a bit tired out from everything that has happened these past few days." He made an unhappy noise. "I was just starting to relax because we had gotten away from the settlements without pursuit. I thought the hardest part was over, that you had not been identified and chased. And then I learned that danger comes from everywhere."

"It would please me a great deal if you fell asleep in my arms. To me it would mean that you are feeling safe and relaxed," Khan said, kissing the top of his head. "It is true, there is danger everywhere, in many forms. But I am with you, Jim. I am your lord Khan. I will keep you safe."

Jim made a sleepy noise of contentment and echoed, "My Lord Khan," in an affectionate tone. He lazily continued to touch Khan's side and arm, fingers gentle against the soft skin. "I am not scared when I am this close to you. I know nothing can get through you to me, and you would hear any approach from this position."

"Yes, my boy. So you can rest at ease," Khan said, watching quietly as Jim began to settle further.

"We missed lunch," Jim bemoaned softly, before he yawned. "After a nap, I'll make us something...do you want to travel any further today?" He snuggled closer to the augment and closed his eyes, warmth and comfort lulling him.

"We shall see. After you rest, I will examine your wound again, if it needs further care, as I wager it will, we will stay here, close to water, longer."

"Yes, my Lord," Jim murmured and finally went boneless against the augment and let out a last sigh before his breathing evened out into the pattern of sleep.

Without hesitation, Khan remained still and quiet as Jim slept in his arms. The augment did not move from the spot, needing to feel the strength of Jim's life in his arms, alive and well. A few times, Khan nuzzled his lips against Jim's neck, the side that was unharmed, unspoiled. But he made sure not to pester Jim, only to make him comfortable.


	8. Home at Last

Jim slept for several hours, before waking up with a smart, peace disturbed by the remnants of a nightmare. He grabbed at the nearest object and relaxed almost instantly on recognition of Khan. "My Lord," he murmured in sleep-warmed tones. "Did I sleep long?"

"Easy, my boy. Easy," Khan said with warm affection. "You slept well; it was just what you needed," Khan said, the flat of his hand rubbing and gently pressing on the center of Jim's chest.

Jim hummed and shifted a little, hissing at the pins and needles in his right foot. His neck also ached a bit more than before, and he reached up for the wound unthinking. "It was kind of you to allow me to sleep on you, my Lord."

"I wanted you to be at rest. And I wanted to hold you. The benefit was mutual," Khan said and lightly guided Jim's hand away from his neck. "Will you sit up a moment? I will examine your neck now that you are awake." 

"It does hurt a bit," Jim confessed and eased himself upright, still wiggling his foot. He dropped his hand without touching the bandaged area, knowing Khan would not like him to aggravate the injury. "But it's not too bad." He sat straight and smiled at Khan, trying to be reassuring.

Carefully, Khan only peeled back part of the bandage so that he could get an idea of the health of the wound. This time he did not probe or attempt to clean it again, but instead pressed the dressing back into place once he was done looking. "We will clean it once more, this time I will boil water. How do you feel otherwise?"

Jim thought that over and considered his state. "I am a bit sore all over, my Lord, from the attack, but only the wound at my throat causes much pain. My arm is a bit stiff...is there anything that can be done for that?" He considered the sling with a little frown.

"Yes, my boy. We shall see what I what do to ease your pains." Khan said as he finally stood to fetch the kettle from the disgorged gear still on the ground. Filling the kettle with water from the river, Khan set it down on the ground next to Jim while he gathered dry brush and branches to start a small fire for them, and for the water. "It will take a little while for the fire to get hot enough to boil the water, and even after then, we must wait for it to cool down again. So I want you to get comfortable."

"May I set-up our sleeping area then, my Lord?" Jima asked. "That will make for the most comfortable way to sit. For us both...if we stay here for the night, of course." He looked up at the sky, noticing the signs of dusk approaching. "We should both eat, too. It has been a long time since breakfast."

"I do not want you lifting anything with your arm, or doing any strenuous work." Khan said, setting the kettle on the fire once it started to burn well. "I will wrangle the horses and set up our shelter and bedding. If you like however, you may pick out what you would like to eat."

"Yes, my Lord, I shall see what might make for a substantial meal," Jim said. They still had plenty of food, and Jim began to put together a diversity of cold items to eat- bread with butter and jam, dried fruit, some cold meats for himself, a selection of cheeses and small squares of chocolate. He also chose Khan's favored drink and set them all out carefully with his one good hand. "Would you like to brew up some tea, too?"

"Yes, perhaps that would be nice. But this batch is for you," Khan said, implying that the water in the kettle was for Jim's health, first and foremost, before they made more for tea. It took Khan some time to set up the shelter, not because it was difficult, but because he showed great care and attention to detail in his work. The flap entrance faced sunset, while the bedding inside was laid close side by side. "Would you like to step inside and change into fresh clothes my boy?"

"Yes, something more comfortable would be nice, my Lord," Jim said and moved to look at their shelter, smiling at the carefully erected tent. "The shelter looks perfect, my Lord." He eased himself inside and sat down on their bedding. "Would you give me a hand, my Lord? I don't think I can manage with one arm."

Khan nodded and knelt before his young lover to help him remove his shirt first. He was careful with Jim's arm, directly it slowly out, then in again so that he only wore the sling across his chest. Using the shirt, Khan patted dry a few small patches of dried blood, scrapes from being so roughly handled and pushed around. Then Khan helped Jim out of his pants, setting the soiled clothing aside for the time being while he helped Jim with a fresh pair of linen pants, although loose fitting, were a comfortable a warm fit for the boy. "Now then, will you sit? I will address some of your aches while your shirt is off."

"Yes. Thank you, my Lord," Jim said and carefully sat. He did feel better to be out of his dirty clothes and into his sleep wear. "I feel better now." He blinked up at Khan and wished suddenly for a kiss. "Will you kiss me, my Lord?" 

"Happily," Khan said with a smile, very pleased by this request, as it did not feel like Jim was asking because it was somehow expected, but because it was something he genuinely wanted for himself. Khan shuffled around on his knees to move closer, pressing his lips gently to the side of his face, working his way up to kissing him on the lips.

Jim moaned softly and wrapped his good arm around Khan's neck, fisting into the long hair gently. He stroked Khan's lips with his tongue, before opening his mouth to welcome deeper contact with the other man. He did really want this intimacy with his former master. He could sense the difference in the way Khan treated him now from when he was nothing more than a possession. There was a new tenderness, a new emotion that bled into every touch.

The kiss was soft and warm, with Khan taking his time to share this loving expression between them. He sucked gently at Jim's lips before whispering, "My boy. Lay back and allow me to care for you."

"Yes, my Lord," Jim said, trusting Khan to do just that. He eased himself down on the bedding, grateful for its soft embrace and smiled up at the augment, barely noticing the aches of his body. "Is this how you want me, my Lord?"  


"Is that comfortable enough for you?" Khan asked as he reached out for Jim's good arm, and took him carefully by the wrist. Then with a glance down, he began to massage the palm of his hand and each finger, working the tension away as he slowly manipulated the muscle and flesh.

"Yeah, it's nice," Jim said with a sleep-tinged smile. "Soft." He wiggled his fingers a little bit in Khan's grip, feeling them relax under his touch. "What are you doing?" he asked, curious. 

"I am going to give you a massage. Is that acceptable?" KhN asked, beginning to work at the flesh of Jim's thumb, up to where it connect to his wrist. "You should find it pleasant."

Jim had given many massages in his life, but never been on the receiving end of one. "Oh. Yes. I would like to see how it feels. Your hands are very nice when they touch me. Wherever they touch." He relaxed even more and gave himself over to enjoying whatever Khan had planned.

Taking his time, Khan used both his hands to work his way up Jim's arm, rubbing and petting the skin as he massaged the muscle and each joint as he came to Jim's shoulder. There he carefully laid Jim's arm down at his side as he pressed two fingers at a time to massage and touch Jim over the front of his shoulder and collarbone. "I hope to take away the aches from today."

Jim's eyes fluttered as the careful touches did indeed ease away the pain caused by the day's misadventure. He wiggled a little under the warm hands, still unused to this kind of attention. "That is kind of you, my Lord. I admit that much of my body is achy from today."

Removing the ties in the sling, Khan repositioned Jim's damaged arm over his stomach instead of across his chest. The bone was sound, though the bruising was already starting to surface, indicating just how violently Jim had been handled. Khan massaged the palm of his hand, though avoided touching his arm any more than necessary. Instead, he focused on the opposite shoulder and the front of his chest, petting the skin in soothing strokes more than actually pressing any weight against his body.

Jim made a soft noise of discomfort as his arm was moved, but then offered an apologetic smile at Khan for letting it slip. "I am lucky the arm is not broken," he said. "I am sure it will be well after a few days of limited or no use." He sighed at the careful touches to areas around the twisted region.

"Yes, my boy. You are fortunate it is not broken. Though I have no doubt, the pain is no less severe." Khan leaned forward and pressed a kiss to Jim's collarbone before sitting back again, this time his hands slid over Jim's hips, down his thighs and over his knees until Khan was positioned in a way where he could comfortably rub the young man's feet.

Jim giggled a little at the first touch to his feet and then blushed violently to the roots of his hair. "Oh, that tickled," he murmured and then offered a shy smile at Khan. "Feels good now." He could not believe the former emperor was really showing his feet such loving attention, but refrained from saying so, as he thought Khan might prefer him not to mention it. Somehow, he thought the augment was enjoying showing his devotion this way.

Khan smiled to himself upon hearing Jim laugh, and glanced up his body, pleased to hear and see Jim relaxed in this way. "Good." Khan said, rubbed at the arch of his foot, then working his thumb up to each toe. He was happy to give Jim this attention, happy that he was alive and in his company, happy to touch him and keep him close, happy to reclaim parts of his body like this, touching the young man in place of the violence he had experienced just hours ago.

Where a moment ago the touch had made Jim laugh, now the firm contact to his foot sent a distinctly baser pleasure through his body. He moaned low in his throat and wiggled a bit, toes curling and uncurling at the continued massage. "That's- please do not stop, my Lord. I would feel more of that..." He blushed even darker and turned his head away, willing his face to cool off.

"As you wish my boy." Khan said, a little purr to his own voice, pleased by Jim's response. He continued to work each foot and ankle in turn, rubbing the base of his foot, and even offering relief to a few joints in his toes with a small crack or pop. "It is alright, you know. You may tell me ... I encourage you to tell me, what you find pleasurable."

"That does feel good, my Lord," Jim said. "I am not sure why it feels as well as it does." Why should his toes make his groin tingle? It really was nonsensical. But Khan wanted to know, so he would always tell him. "Does it do the same for you, my Lord?' Jim had never really been asked to pay much attention to Khan's feet.

"Yes, I understand your meaning. There are certain parts of the body that send direct impulses to other parts of the body, making you feel good all over, even when the attention you receive is only in one area. Often times these places are the palm of your hands, the underside of your feet, or even your scalp ... which is my personal preference," Khan explained as he massaged Jim's foot, steadily and without hesitation.

"I learned about those places...before," Jim said, not directly mentioned slavery again. They had discussed that many times, and perhaps it was time to put the past away. "But I have never really experienced the sensations myself."

"Then I am pleased to help you experience it for the first time," Khan said, finally working up to the back of Jim's calf and ankle, giving the firm muscle a steady squeeze.

Jim did not quite feel the same way when touched up his legs, but it was still a pleasant experience. He moaned as a hard lump in his calf eased under the persistence fingers. "I could not have a better person to show me, my Lord."

With his hands on either side of Jim's calf, Khan laid down on his stomach and kissed the underside of Jim's foot. He leaned the side of his face there, in a way, hugging his leg. "My boy," He whispered, then remained quiet for some time, just laying there, kissing and nuzzling his foot. Then with a sigh, Khan moved to sit up again, "The water should be ready. I will take it off the fire so that it might cool enough before I clean your neck again."

"Noonien," Jim said with a plaintive note and reached out for him with his good arm. "When you come back, please come here?" He wiggled the foot Khan had kissed, loving how it felt to have an augment, his augment, bowed to his foot, kissing the ball.

"Yes, Jim," Khan said with a nod. He then slipped out of the tent and attended to the fire, keeping it burning strong, but setting the kettle off the flame so that the boiled water might cool. While outside, Khan cleaned up a little of his mess from earlier, as promised, making sense of their supplies for later. When he returned, closing the tent flap behind him, Khan moved to his knees and touched the hand Jim had previously outstretched towards him.

Jim's hand curled gently around Khan's and squeezed. "Thank you, Noonien. Do you need to wash off my neck again?" He tugged a little to encourage the augment down for another light kiss. He was enjoying those touches more and more.

"I will in a few minutes. The water is still too hot for contact with your skin." Khan said, moving to lay down on his side, facing Jim. He held his hand, then pressed a small kiss to the side of his face. "How do you feel?"

"I feel better than I have since we got attacked today," Jim murmured and turned his head to press a kiss to Khan's cheek. "That's all because of you, Noonien. I owe you my life." He nuzzled into his cheek. "Thank you."

"My boy. My Jim," Khan said, kissing him again, then settled with their faces pressed close to each other. Reaching around, one hand resumed touching Jim, over his stomach and up his chest.

"Yours," Jim affirmed.softly. "Because I want to be." He glanced at the hand that gently caressed his body and then touched Khan with his own hand, exploring the planes of his chest. "You're a good man, my Lord."

"Thank you." Khan said, keeping himself settled close to his young lover. The two shared several long, quiet minutes together like this. Touching. Lightly kissing. Sharing a moment’s peace. Eventually however, Khan knew attending to Jim's neck was important. "Will you come outside and sit by the fire a little while? So that I might clean your wound and not make a mess of our bedding?"

Jim sighed and nodded at the same time, understanding the need to move, but not wanting to all the same. "And then we can eat our dinner before retiring for the night?" he asked. "I think I'll be ready to sleep again soon."

"Yes, Jim." Khan got up first, then with a hand to Jim's good shoulder, helped him to his feet as well. Outside by the fire, Khan soaked a rag in the kettle directly, which was still warm, but no longer scalding. Taking the bandage away from Jim's neck, Khan observed it by firelight. Then using the drippings from the cloth, began to clean the wound once more.

Jim bit back a cry this time, as the warm water lit up the wound like a hot flame. He held still for the care only by the most firm hold on his control, learned from the past. He trembled as the water rivuleted through every crevice of the wound. "It feels much larger than it is," he said with a bit of a wobble in his voice.

"I am sorry." Khan said softly, but he continued his care nevertheless. He washed the area with the hot water, examining it between rinsing the cloth. "The good news is that it does not look infected. It will close up and heal on its own, as long as we care for it properly over the next few days. The bad news is, yes, it will continue to hurt for some time. But it will get better," Khan said as he used the cloth to bandage Jim once more.

"I should have gotten us some of the roots that dull pain," Jim lamented softly. "At the next town, we'll get something, if they have a proper market." He sighed once and leaned into the other man. "There is no need to apologize for taking care of me."

Khan sighed as he pet his fingers against the back of Jim's head. He should have given the boy direction to get medical supplies, but he hadn't. It had not occurred to him, since he had never been in need of them, he had not thought to have them on hand for Jim. It was poor planning on his part and he felt guilty for it. "What would you like to eat?"

"What I set out should do," Jim said. "I'm in the mood for some of the bread and cheese and meats, with a bit of fruit. And maybe a bit of honey. I forgot to get that out." The thought of food made his stomach rumble, despite the pain left in the bite mark.

"Yes, Jim. Stay here," Khan said as he kissed his temple and moved to arrange food for them both. Using a small grate that he set over the fire, Khan placed out a few sections of bread for it to warm up and to make it slightly toasted. Meanwhile he filled two bowls with jerky and cheese, apple and mellow sliced up and shared between them. Holding the two bowls in one hand and small container of honey in the other, Khan set it out between them so that they could drip or drizzle the honey as each so wished. "Here," Khan said as he sat down, handing Jim his meal for the evening. "Is that suitable?"

"Oh yes, that's perfect," Jim said and settled the bowl on his lap carefully. He dipped a piece of apple in the honey and crunched it down with a pleased expression. "I've always loved honey." A light blush brushed across his cheeks. "I have even entertained ideas of licking it off you." 

"Have you?" Khan hummed, glancing at Jim with a little smile. Khan drizzled some honey over his bread which he began to eat. "Where would you pour it on my body, to lick off?" 

"Everywhere," Jim said with a flick of his eyes over Khan's body. "But your stomach would make a very easy place to lick up honey from. And your chest and uh, well, everywhere." He blushed some more and took a large bite of buttered bread to stop talking.

Khan, however, enjoyed this conversation very much and even more so enjoyed the way Jim blushed. "To be bathed with your tongue...I like that idea very much, my boy."

"We'd make an awful mess, my Lord," Jim said with a little smile at Khan, eyes peering up at him from under lowered lids that makes his lashes seem long. "But it would be fun, I think. And tasty."

"Yes-" Khan reached around and stroked his hand down Jim's back. He enjoyed seeing Jim open up like this, expressing himself, talking about things he liked or wanted to do for fun. "I think so too. Perhaps when we are settled a little more permanently, we might give it a try."

"We'll have to raise bees then," Jim said, which was obviously an idea he was excited about anyway, since his face lit up as he mentioned it. "Then we'll make our own honey. And it would be something we could sell, when we had need of things we cannot take ourselves." He lifted his eyes back to Khan's, the joy of the prospect of making a home with the augment back in his expression. The horror of the afternoon was forgotten in that moment.

"Mhn." Khan kissed the side of his face again. "Yes, Jim. We can raise bees together. Surround our home with a large garden of wildflowers. Sell the honey when needed. Make candles from their wax. I think that is a very good idea." Khan kissed him again, nose pressed close to his scalp.

Jim leaned his head into Khan's kiss and closed his eyes in pleasure at the show of affection and the idea of a house surrounded by flowers. "Yes. We can select the ones bees like most and plant them near our home. We'll also have to have an herb and vegetable garden. Maybe some orchard trees. Just enough for us."

"That sounds lovely my boy." Khan said with a little purr, embracing the idea of a settled life more and more. He sighed happily into his lover's hair before sitting back to resume eating their evening meal.

Jim pouted a little when Khan pulled away and jutted out his lip at his lover in playful scold at him for letting go. However, he dug into his food with enthusiasm. The attack and panic and flight and injuries had wearied him, but left his appetite high. "And what should you like our home to look like, my Lord?"

"I cannot say." Khan ate slowly. "A nice large bed for us both. And a nearby fireplace. What do you envision?" Khan asked, feeling he did not have much of an imagination when it came to these sorts of things.

"It need not be large, but three rooms would be nice. A kitchen with a place for us to eat together. Plenty of room for both of us to cook," Jim said. "A bedroom with as big a bed as we can build together..and maybe we can get a mattress somewhere. I don't really like straw mattresses. They make me sneeze." His nose wrinkled.

Khan chuckled but nodded. "As you wish." He sat back on his forearms and crossed his legs at the ankle as he observed the small fire and the river just beyond.

"And a big room with a fireplace and some chairs for us to sit in during the evenings and maybe a rug in front of the fireplace, so we can lie together in front of it," Jim said. "Do you think we can manage that, my Lord?"

"Yes, Jim. That sounds quite manageable." Khan observed his young lover with a smile. The boy was dreaming of his future. Hoping. Wishing. Planning. All good signs that showed he was leaving his life of slavery behind him.

"We just need to find a place to build our home," Jim said. "Do you have any ideas as to where we shall go now, my Lord? I know you are familiar with every detail of your former kingdom." He hoped Khan did not mind hearing it referred to that way.

"Yes, I know the land well," Khan said gently, then drew in a deep breath, "bur it would be wise for us to move beyond it to lands where my face is unknown. So that we might truly be able to start over."

"You think traveling so far is necessary," Jim said, reading the truth of it in Khan's expression and nodded once, a hint of sorrow in his face. Sorrow for his lover, who would have to leave behind all he had known. "I will follow wherever you choose to lead, my Lord."

"Thank you, Jim. I am certain we will find an area that will appeal to us both. And when we see it, we will settle there."

"It will take us many weeks to leave your former kingdom behind us, will it not?" Jim asked, already planning for what additional supplies they would need and at what times. He was always good at planning, though he knew it not.

"Yes, perhaps. It depends on how damaged the landscape. One week for certain, perhaps two, should see us safely away. In any case, I am not concerned. Except for the occasional group of bandits, there is little threat to us now. The world is not looking for me; it is looking to rebuild."

"As are we," Jim said softly, "so we are both equal in this world to everyone else now. Does that upset you, my Lord?" He reached out with his good hand.

Finally Khan was drawn out, no longer looking to repeating patterns within the flames of the fire, but acknowledged the touch and looked to Jim. "I am upset that I have failed so terribly. I am not upset that I get to start my life over, with you."

Jim frowned a little at the words, though he was glad that their life together was not something that Khan believed he would regret. "I do not see you in any way as a failure, my Lord," he said softly. "This is a chance for humans to make things right, everywhere, after so many years under human rule of things going so wrong."

"Yes, Jim. This is an age for humans to make things right, or to make things worse. The choice will be theirs. I simply regret being unable to fulfill my purpose and make the world better."

Jim did not say that if humans succeeded at last in being good rulers of the world that Khan would have fulfilled his purpose quite well. Indeed, all of the augments would have, even if it were not the way they had originally envisioned. Instead, he said with quiet gravity, "You have made my world better, my Lord."

Khan looked to Jim quietly, then shifted on the ground, laying his head on Jim's lap. "Thank you for saying so," he said with some relief in his voice.

Jim dropped his hand and stroked through the soft strands of Khan's long hair. "It is nothing but the truth, my Lord. Perhaps we did not get off to the best start, but now the idea of never having met you is enough to make my heart shrivel."

The augment seemed to relax and breathe a little easier with Jim speaking to him like this, petting his hair soothingly and allowing Khan to show a side of himself that was not as composed. "We are partners, now," Khan said, soaking in this comfort.

"Though I will always be your boy and you will always be my lord," Jim said and leaned down to kiss his forehead. He continued to eat his dinner in small bits, each bite savored now that the brunt of his appetite was sated.

Khan purred softly. "You do not mind? That I still think of you as my boy?" Khan had asked this before, but it seemed that he would need reassurance on the subject from time to time.

"Not at all, my Lord," Jim said contentedly. "Would you mind very much if I wished you to make love to me tonight?" He took another bite of apple and looked down into his face.

Similarly, Khan turned his head in Jim's lap to look up at him. This request genuinely surprised him. "Why would you want that? You have had a difficult, painful day."

"You treat me with care, my Lord, and I should like that after the attack this day. Perhaps not to be penetrated, but to be held and touched and treated with gentleness," Jim said. "That's what I am asking for."

"Yes, my boy," Khan said, now that he understood what Jim needed. He sat up and positioned himself close, nuzzling the back of his head while Jim finished his meal. "I will show you care and gentleness," he said, resting his hand on Jim's hip, holding him, showing that he would be taken care of.

Jim sighed and leaned into Khan heavily, knowing he would be taken care of. "Thank you, my Lord. I'm glad for your care." He rested his head with complete trust on Khan's shoulder. "I have grown fond of feeling your hands on me, just touching."

"It has always been a favorite of mine," Khan said, remaining pressed close. With his right hand, Khan continued to feel the outline of his lover's body, over his hip and thigh, then up a little across his stomach. With his other hand, Khan reached around and picked out one of the remaining slices of cheese from Jim's bowl and held it up to feed his lover himself.

Jim carefully took the cheese out of Khan's fingers, teeth and tongue lightly scraping and licking over his fingertips. He chewed slowly in enjoyment and pressed into the tender hand. "That feels good, my Lord," he murmured. "Like the massage did before...soothing."

"Good. Perhaps I should continue, when you have finished eating. Take you to bed and bring you pleasure tonight by touching you all over," Khan said, kissing the back of his head again.

Jim nodded once in agreement. "I'd like that, Noonien. Very much. I'm already feeling kind of tired again." He lifted his head and kissed under Khan's chin, as the man enjoyed. "Are the horses looked after?"

"Yes, Jim." Khan smiled, pleased that Jim was quite taken with their animal companions. "They are watered and fed. They are tethered to one another, just behind the tent." Khan slid his hand over Jim's stomach again, gently rubbing and holding him from behind, "Shall I take you to bed, my boy?"

"Let me eat my last piece of bread," Jim sad, "and then I shall be ready for bed...and more. Much more. I want to be the focus of all of your attentions." He dipped it in the last of the honey, swirling it around to get every bit. "I wouldn't want to let any go to waste." He popped the whole bit in his mouth.

After Jim had dipped his bread, Khan placed the lid on the jar, then returned his hand to Jim's stomach. He held Jim as the boy finished eating, though when it looked like he was nearly done, Khan got up to put their bowls away so that passing animals did not think to get into it and make a mess of their things.

Jim slowly stood up and stretched his legs and good arm. He smiled contentedly at Khan being so domestic and said, "I'll make up our bedding for the night and get ready for bed...after a short visit into the trees." He blushed a little, but knew Khan would understand.

"Yes, Jim, of course," Khan said, tidying up their site, but kept the fire burning. Instead of retiring into the tent as he might have any other night, Khan remained outside, standing guard while Jim wandered away briefly.

Jim attended to his human needs and then washed his hands in the stream, though it was difficult with his twisted arm. He made his way back to the tent, noticing Khan standing guard nearby. "Here I am," he said and walked up to him, pressing right into his body. He gave Khan's chin a fond nuzzle.

"Good," Khan said, lifting his chin and smiling to himself. He kissed the side of Jim's face, then encouraged him into the tent first, before closing the flaps behind them.

Jim carefully arranged their bedding for the night and then began to struggle out of his clothes, unashamed and wanting to be bare in front of Khan. He got tangled in his sling, however, and looked a little abashedly to the augment for help. "I couldn't quite escape."

"It's alright, my boy," Khan said, as he eased the sling off Jim's shoulder for the time being to help him finish undressing. "Better?" he asked, kissing the back of his shoulder and arm.

"Yeah, that's good," Jim said. "It's warm enough not to need to wear anything tonight." He laid himself back on the covers and looked invitingly at the augment, hoping he'd take the initiative.

Removing his boots and socks, Khan slid into bed next to Jim, keeping his own clothes on for the time being. Tonight was about making love in a different sort of way. And for that, Khan did not want to frighten the boy by making him think something he did not want to happen, would happen. Instead, Khan pulled the blankets over them both, while his hands began to slide over Jim's smooth skin. "I will take care of you," he said, gently fingering his sides, across his chest, and then each nipple in turn.

"I know," Jim said, a little confused that Khan was still wearing clothes, but liking the touch of his hands too much to ask anything about it. He would wait and see what Khan had in mind. That was what he had wanted to do anyway, and his body and mind were relaxing under the soft show of care. "You always do."

"Can you lay on your side? I will begin by massaging your back. I think you might like that."

Jim said, "Yes, but only on the one side." He wiggled to turn over, keeping his injured arm on top. "Here we go." His back was now presented to Khan for whatever he desired. "That good?"

"Yes, I think so," Khan said and moved to press himself up close behind the young man. First, he pressed his lips to the back of Jim's neck, kisses light and gentle, before his mouth moved down to kiss a spot between his shoulder blades. Then using the side of his thumbs, Khan began to massage the flesh on either side of Jim's vertebrae, carefully working down to his tailbone.

Jim felt various muscles ease under the touch unexpected. There was even a pop or two along his spine. "Oh, that feels good," he said. When Khan's hands neared his ass, he angled up a little to meet him, welcoming more.

Again Khan kissed the back of his neck, then nuzzled his shoulder with a soft groan. "My boy," he said, kneading his knuckles into his lower back, just behind his hips. Then with the flat of his hand gave one ass cheek a slow squeeze. Except that he did this again and again, massaging the flesh, touching and rubbing, loosening knots as he came across them.

Jim giggled suddenly at the strangely non-demanding touches to his ass, which made him feel like Khan was kneading his ass like dough. But it felt good, too, and he found that even his posterior had aches that could be relieved this way.

"Something amusing to you? Do you find this ticklish?" Khan asked, resting his hands on Jim's hips briefly. "You find my actions silly?"

"They make me happy," Jim said simply. And they did because they were giving and not demanding and so far out of the realm of how Khan had ever touched his ass before.

"Ah, good then. I shall continue," Khan said, rubbing his backside once more. He continued to squeeze and rub, enjoying how it felt when parts of Jim began to relax under his hands. Then scooting forward, Khan pressed his own hips against Jim's backside, just to maintain the contact and gentle pressure while his hands roamed up his back once more, massaging his way up his spine and between his shoulder blades.

Jim's instinctive response was to push back into the firmness that pressed against his backside. He was well trained, but this was also a real welcome to the augment. The first person he really did want such touching from. He wished he could touch Khan with his own hands to show him the same, but his injured arm prevented it.

"How does that feel? Do you like it?" Khan asked, using his knuckles again, turning them in small circles into the muscle of Jim's back, working away the pains and tension of the day. He groaned softly, kissing Jim on the shoulder and enjoying the warmth of his body. "What do you think?" he asked, reaching around with one hand to palm his stomach once more so that they could slowly rub and press against the other.

"Mmm," Jim hummed in complete delight. "That all feels lovely, my Lord. You have the nicest hands. And it is good to be touched for pleasure that is not just sexual. Especially by you, my Lord. Only by you."

"Good." Khan groaned softly, nuzzling then licking at the back of Jim's ear, but he was careful not to do much more then that. Jim's neck was still healing, and Khan was uncertain as to how he could get over Jim being damaged, brutally marked, in such a way. "Tell me, my boy, command my hands, and they shall obey," he said with a purr, rubbing down Jim's body slowly, keeping them pressed together under the blankets.

"Will you run your hands over my front, my Lord, and talk to me?" Jim asked beseechingly. "Tell me how I feel to you. Tell me what you feel when you hold me? Please. I- you don't speak much when we are together. You never have."

"Then I shall attempt to do so, if you find it pleasing," Khan said, the flat of his hand smoothly rubbing over Jim's chest, across the lean muscle. It was difficult for the augment, as he did not naturally speak for the sake of speaking. But Jim wanted to hear him, and Khan understood that, as often the augmented wanted to hear the boy express himself. "When I hold you in my arms, I feel your heartbeat. I can feel how your blood pulses through your body. And I am drawn to it, the heat of you...holding you as you breathe, the smallest noises that you make. It makes me want to keep touching you, to rub your body until your scent is so mixed with mine I cannot tell the difference."

"I do find it pleasing," Jim said. "Your voice is almost hypnotic." And figuring this should be equal, he said as Khan was done, "I love how safe I feel in your arms. You touch and speak to me so tenderly that I feel wanted and valued and needed in a way I never did before. And you are warm and strong behind me. You give me so much, my Lord. And I want more because I know there is more to feel. More I can give you. And you deserve everything I can give."

"Thank you for saying so, Jim," Khan said, palming his front, then working back over the joint of his hip, thumb working to massage the groove. He kissed Jim along his back with a soft purr, nuzzling and rubbing against him affectionately. "I hope you always feels safe with me. Always feel protected. Cared for. Adored. You are important to me, my boy. You are the path I take now, you represent my future."

Jim wished his could use his arm to rub at Khan's body and caress his face, but it was useless at his front. He pushed back into Khan with his whole body instead, using his legs as the leverage. "I love how you purr," he murmured and turned to try and kiss at his jawline. "As you are mine, my Lord. We are each other's future."

With his free hand, Khan began to press his fingers into Jim's head, gently grasping the short hairs, as he massaged his scalp and helped turn so that they might kiss. He groaned softly, low in his chest as Jim rubbed and arched back against him. Someday, he hoped to feel Jim press against him in such a way that he could tell that Jim was asking for it, rather than offering himself, in order to satisfy Khan. But he did not mention this, as he felt their arrangement was good. It was simply a small wish he had, for a day he hoped they both might arrive at together.

Jim found that he rather liked the way it felt to have his scalp caressed and silently vowed to do that even more often to Khan. He wondered at the man's silence, though, not that it wasn't unexpected for Khan to not be too vocal when they were intimate like this. "This is what I wanted," he said, in case there was any doubt. "I'm very comfortable right now. And comforted, too."

"Good. I want to satisfy you, my boy," Khan said, never taking his hands away, always touching, always caressing. "I want you to have a peaceful rest, with no aches," he said as they rolled their hips slowly together, rubbing and relieving the stress of the day.

Jim could appreciate now the sensual dance between them, the ebb and flow of each movement that instinctive answers of each of their bodies to the other. He was glad for it, hopeful that it could one day burn into a conflagration for him, the way it did for Khan. But even this, the low level arousal throbbing deep in his lower regions, rated far higher than anything any other being had drawn out of him naturally. And he rocked into Khan's groin with the hope of feeling the augment's cock grow against him, wanting to know that he could give that to the other man. "I'll sleep well in your arms, my Lord, and even if a nightmare should disturb me, I know you'll be there to chase it off."

Khan had been using the flat of his stomach and the front of his thighs to rub and grind against Jim but feeling the young man push back the way he was it felt like to was seeking out Khan's arousal. The augment was quite hard indeed and let it be known now that Jim was searching for that friction. He had gone out of his way to keep it from being a factor in their intimate exchange tonight, but it now seemed that Jim was curious about it on some level. Even so, Khan kept his pants on and gave his erection minimum attention as they rubbed and touched in bed together. “Yes, my boy, of course.”

Jim sighed a little when he detected that Khan was hard and wanting against him, even if there was a barrier of cloth between them. He renewed attempts to please the augment, humming softly under his breath. His eyes fell shut in contentment, and he arched and rubbed against the hands that caressed him.

"Happy?" Khan asked, whispering against the back of Jim's ear. "Do you like knowing when I am aroused? Do you like knowing that I find it satisfying to hold you in my arms and touch you in this way?"

"Oh, yes, my Lord," Jim answered. "I like to be the one who can give you such pleasure. To feel that you want me. This is a small thing, but it is one power I have over you. One thing I can give you."

"Yes-" Khan smiled, not minding the implication. "It is a power you have over me." The power of sex and pleasure. But it was also a power of Khan's intense attention and focus, most recently, his devotion, now that he had no one else to look after. Khan sighed with pleasure as he pressed his nose into the back of Jim's face, keeping his face close while he rubbed his hands over Jim's hips and around to the small of his back once more, attending to each muscle.

"But it's equal," Jim said quietly, "since I care a great deal for you, my Lord. I want you alone to want me. And to have me. Nobody else." He hummed at the way his muscles loosened as Khan stroked them and lifted his head to expose more of his nape. "Do you wish to mark me, my Lord?"

"Yes, Jim. It is equal. I care a great deal for you as well. And I want, only you," Khan whispered with a soft groan. He licked his lips at the offer, fingers digging in slightly into Jim's hips. "Yes, my boy, I would like to mark your neck, destroy all evidence of someone else being there, but I do not wish to hurt you further. You need to heal, more then you need my irrational state."

"When it's healed, then," Jim said determinedly. "I want a mark right over that spot...especially if it scars. I want your mark, not his." He wriggled a little at the hands tight on his hips, body responding to Khan's possessive hold. "Perhaps a more permanent mark...or something."

"With your consent, Jim." Khan nodded and then bowed his head to Jim's shoulder, kissing the skin there. His hands eased up after a few minutes, working over his hips and then lightly palming the front, only hinting at touching Jim's cock. "How do you like my hands here, my boy? Do you desire it? Or shall I leave you be?" he asked, knowing that Jim did not always respond to being touched there.

"Gently," Jim murmured. "I should like a gentle touch there, my Lord. Giving to me, instead of taking. And I want to feel your cock pressed against me without any barriers. I want to share this with you. Please." He spread his legs a little in welcome, though there was not much more he could do in his current state.

"Gently," Khan repeated back. He pushed down his pants and pulled the fabric off his body one leg at a time, before kicking them away. Sliding back into position under the blankets, Khan rested his body just behind Jim once more, letting his erection press against the back of Jim's thighs. "There. You can feel me properly, now," he said, as he reached around once more and used only the palm of his hand to caress Jim intimately over his cock and finger lightly through the soft hairs.

Jim heaved a long, low sigh and eased into the firm length of Khan's cock. His body twitched a little at the light touch of fingers to his groin, but he pushed into the touch welcomingly. "That's nice, Noonien. You have such big hands. You cover me up with them. I wish I could touch you." His own injured arm jerked a little in desire. "Just stroke me, my Lord?"

"Another evening, Jim. Tonight- this is what we both need," Khan said, trailing his fingers down the inside of Jim's thigh, using just the pads of his fingers to gently stroke the length of Jim's cock. It was slow and coaxing, taking his time with the boy, seeking out his arousal, stimulating him steadily, without force or rush to it. He used two fingers to pet the underside of his balls, while his thumb stroked the opposite side, massaging them in his hand. "Good?"

"Yes, that feels nice," Jim said and smiled a little as his cock responded as a healthy male's should, slowly hardening to the touch. He whined and pushed back more firmly into Khan. "Please, my Lord. Will you thrust between my legs? I would like to be in sync with you."

"Happily, my boy," Khan said, becoming wet in response to Jim hardening up in his hand. He knew it wasn't easy for the boy, so when it happened naturally, it was a thrill for the augment to enjoy as well. Reaching between them, Khan helped part Jim's thighs so that he could sandwich the length of his cock between his skin and muscle. Once trapped there, Khan groaned again and thrust into the position so that both their hips would move together. Hooking his free arm around Jim's body and across his chest, Khan held him close as they rolled and pushed together, helping Jim to fuck Khan's hand.

"Oh, that's very good, my Lord," Jim said and allowed his entire body to move in time with the augment. His senses narrowed to the pleasure starting at his cock and spreading through his system. He managed to ease his upper leg up and hook it open a little. "You're so strong and warm behind me. Like my own unmovable force. And I can only take what you want to give me. My amazing augment."

"And you, my beautiful, amazing boy." Khan purred and moaned, working himself up with very little effort. He stroked Jim in his hand, encouraging the muscle to remain hard and stimulated, thumbing over the head, teasing the slit. "It is bliss, to drown in the heat and scent of your body."

"What do I smell like, to you?" Jim asked, curious. "You're kind of musky to me, but I know your senses are better than mine." A thumb over his sensitive head made him groan and buck once. "I think it'll be easy to come this time."

"Only if you want you...I will do as you command," Khan said, kissing and licking the back of Jim's jaw, where he drew in breath. "You smell like warm sunlight in a grass field. Vanilla and honey. There is such warmth to you...I cannot express. But I love it."

"Vanilla and honey," Jim said wonderingly. "Sunshine in a grass field. I like that." He breathed out a long, low moan. "Do I taste the same?" He wanted to be that sweet and substantial to the augment. He tilted his head to ask for more kisses and licks, the act submissive in its suggestion.

"Yes, sometimes you taste just as you smell," Khan said as he recognized the offer Jim was making. He dragged his tongue over small patches of skin at a time, lapping him up, leaving a little of himself on Jim's body, without actually marking him up.

"And do I today, my Lord?" Jim asked, hips still moving in time with his lover's. "I wish to be your sunshine, to give you warmth." He thrust more firmly into Khan's hand, leaking ever more copiously.

"Yes, Jim, you taste warm and sweet to my mouth," Khan said, then kissed the small hairs at the back of his neck as he too groaned and began to pant softly. "My golden-haired boy...my sunshine..." Khan said, following his young lover's lead in their movements, pleased to have the boy set the pace for what he found pleasurable.

Jim came with a slightly shocked cry at being referred to as Khan's sunshine. He spilled quite copiously for him, all over Khan's hand. His body pressed hard back into the erection still pressing between his thighs. "Noonien!" he cried.

"Oh, Jim- beautiful..." Khan groaned in praise, surprised that Jim had managed such a release. He whispered gentle praises to his skin, kissing and licking as he did so. While his hand remained around Jim's erection, working him through the experience. "Look at what you managed," he said, using some of the slick on his fingers to keep stroking and petting Jim's skin.

"I've never managed so much before," Jim said with equal wonder. "I think- because of what you said." He blushed a little and rubbed his cheek against Khan's. "I love you, my Lord. So much." He blushed even deeper and turned his eyes away.

Relaxing his grip, Khan used the palm of his hand to cover Jim's privates as a way to cover and clothe him with his own body in a way. He kissed Jim just under his ear, by the hinge of his jaw. "And I love you," he said quietly. "It's alright."

Jim lifted his head and repeated, "You love me," in an awed tone. He settled easily into Khan's arms, feeling warm and protected and yes, loved. The hand over his groin was a comfort and a reassurance. "I have suddenly become the luckiest boy anywhere. Your boy."

Khan purred, feeling a lovely spark surge through his body when Jim admitted to being Khan's boy. "May I hold you, just as we are? Can you sleep like this, my boy? Or would you like me to keep touching you, until you nod off?"

"Do you not wish to come, my Lord?" Jim asked. "You have brought me such pleasure. I would like to do the same for you." He snuggled further back, as much as possible. "And then, I would like to sleep with you holding me, as you are."

"And you have brought me pleasure, Jim, without the need to spill my seed. Though, I may do so in the morning. I wish nothing more, then this," Khan said with a pleased groan, holding Jim happily in his arms, enjoying the warmth of their bodies pressed together under the blankets.

Jim smiled dreamily at the knowledge that he could he bring Khan delight without the need for the purely physical. "Then I can sleep, my Lord, and happily." He closed his eyes and settled completely into the blankets. "You're amazing, my Lord."

Khan chuckled at this declaration as he pressed his face against the back of Jim's neck, smiling to himself as he too settled. "Goodnight, my boy. And as you sleep, know that you are loved."

"Will you sleep with me, my Lord?" Jim asked softly around a yawn. His orgasm had drained him completely, leaving him peacefully tired. "Or will you stay up and guard me?"

"I admit, I may close my eyes for a few minutes at a time...it has been a trying day for us both. But for much of the night, I will remain awake. I will stay up, to guard you. to hold you and keep you safe." 

"In the end, my Lord, it has been a good day," Jim reassured him contentedly. "You protected me from real harm...and now, we are together." His voice trailed off as he drifted toward sleep.

"Yes, Jim. Together," Khan said quietly, holding Jim in his arms, wanting him to feel secure throughout the night. And though the augment closed his own eyes, he did not sleep. He simply rested quietly next to his young lover, listening to the small changes in his body as he relaxed and found rest. 

~~~~~~~~~~

Jim looked up from his weeding in the small herb garden just outside the front door of his and Khan's cabin home. The whole place was surrounded by the flowers they'd planted for their small hive of bees to thrive on. He smiled at the sight of Khan and lifted a hand to wave to the former emperor, now just another peasant living a quiet life of farming and a bit of trading on the side. "Good afternoon, my Lord," he called.

"Hm- looks like you have had a productive morning," Khan said, walking just ahead of the large draft mule they had procured some weeks ago in trade for one of the spare riding horses that proved unnecessary for their new, settled, life. The draft mule however was useful for plowing up patches of rocky earth, or in this instance, carrying supplies to trade too and from the nearest town. Khan lead the mule into the shelter, where their other two horses stood, dozing together in the afternoon sun.

Khan pulled the pack off the mule's back and carried the load himself, walking up a stone and dirt path through the front garden where Jim was working in the dirt. "I have good news...come inside and take a break while I unpack the goods."

Jim missed Pepperpot, however much the new mule, Rudy, was more useful, and he'd been a bit grouchy with Khan over the trade for a week or so. He saw their horses as friends, whereas, Khan was more pragmatic about it than he. It had been one of their first real fights, and one of the only times Jim had ever dared yell or contradict the augment. Even more than two years after their flight from Khan's country, Jim's long time slave training still conflicted with his new life as a free man.

But overall, their life together was good, and Jim enjoyed every moment. He turned out to have a green thumb, crops and flowers alike blossoming under his touch. The bees he had to leave to Khan, but he enjoyed the honey.

"I have been busy," he agreed, climbing to his feet and hurrying after Khan. "Good news?" he asked, entering their house and shutting the door behind him. He moved to to assist with the unpacking.

"Yes-" Khan smiled a little as he set the bag on the table. "I got the wiring I need to connect the solar panels on the roof. So that means electricity at night and hot showers. And, to celebrate-" Khan pulled out the cords, but set them aside, digging to the bottom of the pack for a cast iron casserole dish to use with their wood burning stove. "New cookware...and cake," he said, taking out a box that had been carefully placed so that it did not get ruined on the return journey.

"Cake?" Jim asked with big, excited eyes. "And you've got the solar panels, too? I would love to have a hot bath without needing to endlessly boil water over the stove." He moved forward and lightly bumped Khan's side. "But don't you have a kiss first for your boy, my Lord?" he asked

Khan groaned softly, eyes dropping instantly to Jim's inviting mouth. "My boy," Khan repeated, the pleasure already on the tip of his lips before he kissed and shared it with Jim. He slid a hand over Jim's front, across the length of his chest.

Jim threaded his hand into Khan's hair and stroked through the long locks. His mouth opened to the kiss, which he enjoyed every bit as much as Khan. He nipped lightly at the lower lip and then pulled back, slightly teasing. "I'll go get some milk for us, shall I? Or would you prefer tea?"

"Yes, I think milk might make for a nice treat with the cake, thank you," Khan said, reluctantly letting his hand dropping away. He sucked on his lower lip where Jim had given him a light bite and smiled at the boy. Then carefully opening the box, Khan folded down the sides so that Jim could enjoy the sight of the decorative frosting before they cut into it.

"Were the prices still as good as last time, my Lord?" Jim asked, pulling the milk out of their ice box. He poured them each a tall, frosty glass. "Did our honey still have a run on it? Our bees have certainly been a hit so far."

"Yes, we remain quite popular. All that stock that I brought, sold. After all, anyone can throw sugar in a bowl and cook with it, but honey is an art, and unique to the bees that make it and the environment it comes from. So far, we remain the only honey vendors." Khan reached for the glass of milk, which he drank a few sips out of straight away, needing something refreshing after the hike.

"Perhaps we should consider a second hive," Jim said, "but it's not fair, since you have to do all the work. I wish I could take a chance..." He took a sip of his milk and then licked off the white mustache. "Oh, what a lovely cake." He slid a finger through some extra icing and licked it off his skin. "Mmm. This is lovely. Large piece, please."

"I do not mind the work. We have divided our efforts fairly, I believe," Khan said, sliding a knife through the cake to give Jim a sizable piece of cake. "Perhaps next season I will construct a second hive. But for now, this suits our needs."

Jim sat at the table that they had crafted together, though Khan had done all of the hardest work, while teaching Jim how to carve. He ran a hand over the smooth top, loving the way it felt under his touch, before taking a bite of his cake. "That's delicious. I haven't tasted a cake so good in a long time." He licked again at the sweet frosting.

Sitting down next to Jim, with his own piece of cake in front of him, Khan quietly observed Jim, finding delight in something as simple, but rare for them, as a cake. It was a treat to make the journey with something that was non-essential to their solitary life, but well worth it to see Jim's pleasure. "Yes, this is quite good." Khan agreed after cutting away and eating his first bite.

“How was the village, my Lord?” Jim asked after a moment of contented chewing. He still worried a little when Khan went into the village alone, though nobody had ever recognized the former Emperor. Indeed, Jim, who had known him for so long, saw a definite softening of the other man, a gentleness toward others that had been hidden under the burden of his leadership.

"There were far more jewellers then I have seen before. Non-local designs. I believe trade routes are growing once more. It is promising." Khan had no control over how communities evolved, or how countries were recovering from the wars, it was no longer his role to play. The only problems he fixed these days were when the roof leaked or when rainwater needed to be diverted away from Jim's garden so that it did not flood.

Jim glanced at the lion ring that Khan still wore, the one he’d purchased for him just after he’d sent his family into space with hopes for a better future. “I was thinking...is it not traditional for life partners like ourselves to wear matching emblems, my Lord?” He lifted his head to look into Khan’s eyes, his own wide and a tad beseeching.

"Yes, it can be," Khan agreed with a small look. He had been careful not to dress Jim up in fine clothes or jewelry, as he did not want Jim to feel like a prize. Jim was his own, free man, who consented to continue his life with Khan. But this was different. This was not about wearing something for Khan to show Jim off, but instead to wear rings to show their bond between them. As a mutual decision. "Is that something you might like, Jim? You have given me a ring. Might I also give you one?" 

Jim beamed at him and nodded. “I still have my bracelet, which you gave me. I was hoping that we would give something to each other. Something matching, perhaps. A way to mark our partnership.” He ducked his head, still shy sometimes for asking for things he wanted, especially when he wasn’t a hundred percent certain why he wanted them. “It was just an idea, my Lord.” 

"It is a lovely idea, my boy. I am please to hear you express it," Khan said, wanting to be encouraging. And so even though Jim showed signs of some submissive behaviours, Khan still reached out to him to touch the side of his face with a smile. "We can decide on a day, a celebration between ourselves, and exchange rings."

Jim’s smile lit his face and the whole room with intensity, eyes bright and delighted. “Thank you, my Lord! We can take a day just for ourselves.” He looked around their small house, built and maintained by them both, though Khan did a lot of the heavy lifting. “Not that everyday isn’t really for us… I’m happy here with you.” He said the last like it was some sort of amazing revelation, concealed even from himself until that moment.

Khan used his thumb to pet a small patch of Jim's skin beside the outside corner of his eye. He was relieved to hear the sincerity in Jim's voice, and wanted to see him remain happy with the life they built together. "Good. I am happy here with you as well, Jim." He said, and leaned forward for a small kiss, but was careful never to push for more then what Jim was ready to give.

The soft pressure of Khan’s lips made Jim blush a little, even as he lifted a hand to lightly stroke his lover’s right cheek. Everything he did in their intimate interactions still moved a bit slowly, as it took him a moment to respond and even more to be sure in his movements. He loved the care Khan showed him now, the way the augment never forced and only asked carefully. Someday, he might be tired of the kid gloves, but for now, they made him feel safe.

He lifted his head to firm the contact between their mouths and after a moment of continuing the almost chaste kiss, parted his lips to lightly lick over the those touching his. He invited Khan to do more than return the favor, continuing to be uncomfortable with really leading the proceedings. Much of his true nature had come to light in their time together, but some remained to be uncovered.

"Lovely," Khan said with a smile, kissing Jim again, their tongues meeting half way. "You taste like cake." He hummed and kissed him again, his hand gently holding Jim's head in place. Kissing was good. Sometimes Khan found that Jim could do it naturally without overthinking it, and sometimes Khan still needed to show extra care. But he did not mind. Jim was his boy. His lover. The one person on Earth he cared about.

“So, I taste good,” Jim lightly teased and sucked at the warm, exploratory tongue inside his mouth, more firmly cupping Khan’s cheek. He pulled back after a moment and rubbed his left cheek against Khan’s right a couple of times, playful and tender in one. “I want to finish my cake now,” he announced with a hint of mock grandeur, “but we can continue that tonight?” He tipped his head to the side and adopted a warm smile for his lover. “Please?”

"You always taste good," Khan said with a smile, but he kissed Jim once on the cheek and sat back. "We can continue, tonight," Khan assured, but never held Jim to these sorts of exchanges. Sometimes Jim changed his mind, and that was his right. "Eat your cake. I want you to enjoy it."

Jim dug back into the cake with gusto, delighted in an almost childish way by the rich treat. He washed it down with big gulps of their fresh milk, which was one of his favorite things in the world. He was responsible for milking their two cows and pasteurizing the milk, both responsibilities he took very seriously. The end results were worth the work, and he licked away his milk mustache with delight. “Are there any new houses or farms along the route to town?”

"No, not that I saw." Khan answered, "No new neighbours. No new roads." Which meant that the two would continue to enjoy their privacy, and undeveloped land as far as they could see.

Jim smiled, sharing the desire for their quiet life together, and said, “We picked a perfect spot, Noonien. I knew it the moment I saw it...almost like somebody reached into my mind and pulled one of my dreams out. That sounds bad.” He wrinkled his nose at the image and than laughed at himself.

"Yes...almost," Khan said with a kind laugh. Sometimes, Jim still struggled with expressing himself, or the things he wanted. And sometimes, his attempts were bumbled, but still clear enough that Khan understood. "A dream home," he said, using the phrase that might clearly name what Jim was trying to say. 

“Yes,” Jim said. “My dream home…” He looked at Khan with big, almost hurt, eyes. “I know it isn’t what you had before, but I hope you don’t mind how small our house is.” They had designed the house together, too, though Jim listened more than suggested, trusting Khan’s knowledge. There were four rooms, not counting the loft, a kitchen with a table where they ate, a living room with a stone fireplace and chimney, their bedroom with the large, comfortable bed they shared and a bathing room, which showed off Khan’s amazing abilities, possessing indoor (if currently, cold) plumbing. They also built a barn for their animals, designed to keep them warm in cold weather and cool in hot. This was all Jim ever wanted, but not even in the same realm as Khan’s grand palaces.

"Jim-?" Khan reached out for Jim, but instead of grabbing his arm, covered his hand with his own. "Why are you upset? We built this home together. And we have spent two years building this life together. Look at me. I am not unhappy, Jim. I am the opposite of unhappy. I am at home here, with you. What I had before, does not matter. I do not think about the past."

Jim turned his hand and threaded his fingers with Khan’s, smiling in relief and happiness. “Sometimes, it still seems impossible that this can be enough for you, my Lord. That I can be enough. Impossible that it has been two years.” He looked around their home again and back to Khan. “We have accomplished a lot together, but I guess I do think about it compared to the past. I’ll try not to do that anymore.”

"Yes, Jim. We have accomplished a lot together. And I will remind you, as often as you need. I am happy here." Khan said giving their joined hands a slow squeeze.

“I believe you, my Lord,” Jim said, “and I will work to be sure of it. I want you to be happy...as happy as you’ve made me. I-” He took a deep breath, working up the courage for the words. “I have learned to love you...Noonien. You have brought me that much joy.”

Khan was quite startled by this news. Love? Him? He expected that Jim had gotten used to him over the years, even felt safe, loved and cared for by Khan. But surely that was only one way. Khan did not believe Jim would ever love him back. "You, love me, my boy?" Khan asked, still holding his hand but allowed himself to sink to the floor, sitting on his knees to humble himself before his young lover. Khan looked up at him and kissed his hand and fingertips, wanting to show affection to Jim for having the courage to say this to him, and for whatever meaning it held for him.

Jim nearly yelped when Khan dropped to his knees in front of him and quickly scrambled after him, feeling completely exposed and awkward. His skin heated up again at the warm gestures, the kneeling and kisses to his hand. “I do, my Lord. I have looked for the right way to tell you...it’s why I asked about having a symbol of our joining...like a marriage.” He scooted closer and wrapped his free arm around Khan, pulling himself as close as their position allowed.

Khan chuckled softly, fondly, understanding that Jim got anxious at the mere suggestion of Khan putting himself below Jim. "My boy, he said and kissed his temple, pulling Jim into his arms, half cradling him, holding him close. He rocked him slowly in his arms, kissing his head again. "My lovely boy. My Jim. Will you marry me?"

“Marry you? I may? I mean...yes! Please. I want to marry you very much, my Lord! My Khan. Noonien.” Jim stumbled through all of the words in a great rush, before lifting his head and pressing kisses all over his face. “Yes. Yes. Yes,” he muttered through each one, amazed and delighted and stunned. “Please.”

"Yes," Khan echoed back with a smile, basking in Jim's excitement and the kisses to his face. "Only if it is something you want, Jim. So I am going to ask something of you, alright? I want you to ask me, when you are ready. I want you to ask me, to share in your life, to marry you. I want you to make that decision. Understand?"

Jim nodded his understand and bit back the urge to just ask Khan than, thinking the augment would not take him seriously in the moment. “We can...court? That’s what it was called, right?” An almost ridiculous giggle escaped his lungs at the concept, given all that they had been and done together over the course of ten years (though Jim had been in Khan’s bed for less than half). “I would like that.”

"Good." Khan smiled and kissed Jim's head again, nuzzling his soft hair. He felt it was important to do it this way, as it gave Jim control over the final decision. That way there would be no doubt for Jim, that Khan wanted this life with him. As partners. "We can court. We can date. We can do as much, or as little as you want, for as long as you want, until you are ready."

“I don’t know what courting means...but it sounds fun,” Jim said with a happy sigh. He was very content on the floor, curled into Khan’s arms. They could stay there for the rest of the day, for all he minded. But there were chores to do, animals to care for. “Thank you, my Lord. I am so very fortunate to be your boy.”

"And I am very happy, to have you as my boy." Khan said, feeling he could easily stay like this for a thousand years, simply holding Jim in his arms, occasionally kissing his face, holding the warmth of his body close to his own. "For the rest of our lives."

“The rest of our lives,” Jim repeated and vowed to himself to make it so. After all of life’s travels, their secret road had led them here...to stay.


End file.
